Pavements
by Evening Sunlight
Summary: What choices are we supposed to make? Dive in this emotional adventure with 6 amazing characters. Chris/Sheva/Jill/Claire/Leon/Josh.
1. Recovery

_Hope you guys like this one. I decided to concentrate on RE5 stories because I'm still practicing. Sheva and Chris are my favorite so this one is also a Creva, so don't bother reading if you don't like it. The story goes beyond romance, though. I am working on other characters as well. In fact, I LOVE my Jill in this story. She is supreme! And something really weird will happen to her ;) Also a must read for Leon and Claire fans! My story will be centered around Sheva in the beginning, but you will see the change when all the other characters come in. ;) Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jill watched them from the hospital bed after Sheva left the room. Chris came across her at the corridor and they talked for a while. Their eyes were searching and curious. She was really pretty, first of all, young, too young but very attractive. <em>Was he attracted to her?<em> She hadn't seen her partner easily moved by a girl before. He was usually the type that kept to himself. They had shared some intimacy in the past, a couple of nights spent together, things that happened mostly because it was easy and convenient, even though they did care for each other. She had put an end to that. She thought that it was not fair to them and they would be closing themselves to other people. Chris agreed with her, but he defiantly said that there was never time for other people. He was right. So they had enjoyed some occasional sex and comfort in each other's arms. A colorful friendship, like many would say, but there was love somehow. She saw Chris in love with a girl once and even though she was a bit jealous she had supported him. But then his girl broke his heart and Jill promised she would never let another woman do him any harm. She wanted to see him happy, even though she loved him a bit, mostly because of all time spent with him. It was not real passionate love, though. She knew they would never feel that towards each other. She wished they could, she dreamed about falling for a guy like Chris, but something stopped her. He also didn't try much, so she thought they weren't meant to be together. Distance in affection grew between them throughout the years, but their friendship got stronger.

When she first saw Sheva she was dazzled by her beauty. She felt a sharp pain of jealousy too, but she overcame that. After they found her and they were going to fight Wesker, she had asked Sheva to take care of him and the look in the young girl's eyes was indescribable. It seemed they were telling her that she was already taking care of him, because she cared about him. Jill knew that Sheva was totally into Chris, but she wasn't sure about him yet. Whatever he felt about the girl, Jill promised herself she wouldn't be on his way. Her partner needed love and affection, and someone new and fresh could definitely offer that to him.

'Hey'. Chris said entering the room after he said goodbye to Sheva. 'I didn't know you girls were having a small party here.' He kissed her forehead tenderly.

'She came to see how I was.'

'That was nice of her.'

'She is _really_ nice.' She stared at him precisely.

'What?' He asked, a little disturbed by the look in her face.

'Nothing. Remember when I said you liked the young ones?'

Chris chuckled.

'Wow, I can't believe you still remember that. That was on the night you…' He said, a bad memory hitting his mind.

'Yeah… good memory I have, right?' She laughed.

'Sure…' He paused. 'What do you mean by that anyway?' He asked, raising an eyebrow, nervously.

Jill laughed.

'Ha ha ha. You should see the look on your face. Stop looking so guilty, Chris.'

'You fucking with me or is it too much medicine?' He asked, smiling.

'Chris, you have the hots for this girl, confess.'

'Do I?'

'Yes, you do.'

'If you say so, Ms. Know It All Valentine.'

She breathed deeply.

'I missed you, handsome. You heartbreaker.'

'Ha ha. Don't call me that. I am a nice boy now.'

'I can see that.' She said maliciously.

'Drop it.' He said with a teasing warning tone.

'Seriously. You need to take a break, Chris. Go have some beers, kiss, have some sex, you've been too tense.'

Chris shook his head unbelievably, laughing.

'You really must be on something.'

'I just know you're sticking too much here because you're worried about me. Don't be, I'm fine.'

'How's the pain?'

'Much better.' She lied a little.

'They invited me to a small cocktail at the base today.'

'You should go. Make some contacts. Talk to your partner. I bet you never had the chance to get to know her. You'll be gone soon, so enjoy your time here while you can.'

He was becoming suspicious of Jill's attitude of pushing him away. He thought he knew why. She wanted him to know she was fine, without him. It was typical of her.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I need some sleep tonight, Chris, and so do you. You slept on that shitty couch yesterday and it wasn't fair to you. Go have some fun, partner, you deserve.'

She was already almost falling asleep and she was definitely on something, he was sure now. But she was right. He needed a break. Plus he didn't know why, but he really wanted to see Sheva.

* * *

><p>The BSAA West Africa branch was having their annual cocktail party, on the day after they arrived from their mission.<p>

She was sitting outside on a bench, checking her cell phone. He walked towards her.

'Hey.' He said, smiling and sitting by her side.

'Hey.' She gladly smiled back.

'Why did you leave?'

'Well, sometimes I don't like to be in the middle of a big crowd, you know. Especially when you are the center of all attention.' She said genuinely.

'I do understand you. I'm the same way.'

'Plus, this cocktail is a joke. How can they do this when lots of brothers died? I'm still grieving.'

He watched her curiously, while she put her cell phone away.

'Did I interrupt anything?'

She smiled.

'No, Chris, of course not. I like your companion. Sit down with me.'

She looked deeply in his eyes and he looked down and up again. She was so beautiful. Yet so young and fresh. _Stop thinking about that, Chris_.

'So, what's next? Are you guys back tomorrow?'

'As soon as Jill is discharged from hospital we can go. But I'm not sure if the work is done here.'

Sheva sighed heavily.

'It's never done, Chris.'

'I can stay and help you guys clean up.'

'Chris, don't do that. Seriously, you need to go back to your life. Now you found your partner, and she needs you.'

She said that with a slight inference tone. Chris stared at her.

'I know what you're thinking. But it's not quite like that.'

'You don't owe me explanations, Chris. It's your life. And you gotta live it.'

'Sheva, Jill and I own our lives to you.'

'Please, don't tell me you'd be staying for gratitude. I won't accept that.'

She was decisive and sharp, as if she was hurt by the thought of his gratefulness.

'Hey… That's not it. I just think you need me now. I needed you and even though I tried to send you away, you were firm and you stayed by my side.' He paused and said emphatically. 'You never left me, Sheva. And you barely knew who I was.'

She couldn't unlock her gaze from his. Her eyes were moist, tender.

'Chris…', she called weakly, 'You don't need to do that, seriously. Don't feel guilty if you don't stay. I'll be fine.' She couldn't control her hand and tenderly, yet respectfully, touched his face.

He fought the instinct of grabbing her hand and kissing it, but he let it drop slowly from his face.

'I'm not doing it to pay you back. I'm doing because I care about you.'

She was speechless and couldn't talk back this time.

'You cared for me too, right? That's why you did it.' He asked.

'Yes.' She responded carelessly.

'When do we start?'

'Maybe tomorrow. Some guys are already cleaning. I got some break.'

'So let's enjoy our night here and go back to work tomorrow.'

'Chris…' She called, looking down to her knees. 'Isn't Jill going to be upset?'

'Why would she be upset? You are still my partner, Sheva. And as you said, partners till the end.'

'But you were dismissed.'

'I'm back on the game now.' He paused. 'And Sheva?'

'Yes.'

'Don't think of Jill like that. I can tell she's almost as unselfish as you are.'

'She must miss you.' She said again with an insinuating smile, feeling her heart getting tighter.

Chris chuckled.

'There's no way I can convince you that we're not involved, right?'

'Why would you go through hell for someone then?' She asked inquisitively.

'You went through hell for me.' He responded defiantly, completely shutting her up.

She was speechless again, but she knew why she went through hell.

'I did it because I cared, Chris. I was also worried that a woman could be hurt.'

'So imagine that same feeling multiplied by almost ten years of friendship.'

She smiled, totally getting his point. He opened up. He knew he could trust her.

'I confess to you, we've had some moments together, but over the years it was all pure friendship. I owed her my life, she didn't let me die, Sheva. How could I rest without going after her?'

'I absolutely understand, Chris.'

'And how can I go on if I don't take care of you now?'

She smiled sweetly and got closer to him.

'Thank you, Chris. But you truly don't need to stay if you don't want to. I can watch my back. I've doing this for 15 years.'

He placed his arms on her shoulders.

'Sheva, drop it. I'm here for you.' He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he went on. 'Now you can go back and talk to your boyfriend.' He winked.

She gasped, as if she had been hit by harsh words.

'It wasn't my boyfriend.'

'You don't owe me an explanation.' He mocked her, repeating what she had said before.

She lowered her head and he could see a sad expression on her face.

'It was his sister.'

He waited for her to continue talking.

'I haven't talked to her since the day he passed.'

He felt badly disturbed with the look in her face. She leaned back on the bench.

'Want to talk about it?' He asked, searching for revelations on her facial expressions.

'I usually don't talk about it... but...'

'But you feel like right now?' He smiled, happy she was willing to open up for him.

She hesitated.

'I was surprised she messaged me. It brought all memories back.'

'What happened?'

'He died on combat last year during a mission in Egypt. We were all together there. Me, him, Josh, and some others. He wasn't BSAA, but he was helping us to track some bioterrorist groups in Cairo. Well... He was shot in front of me and there was nothing I could do.' She said sadly, her eyes a little damp.

'I'm so sorry, Sheva.' He said in a very compassionate tone.

'It's okay, Chris.'

'You loved him?'

'Well, we were good friends, but we were just starting something...' She smiled. 'I was happy with him around for a few days… and then… he was gone.'

He held her hand and lowered his eyes.

'I know the feeling, trust me.'

She got her cell phone and showed him in a picture of her and a guy by her side.

'That was Matt.'

'American?' Chris asked.

'Yes. The best one I've met so far.' She laughed at her own honesty.

'What about me?' He said in a teasing tone now that she was smiling.

'You're really nice, too. You remind me of him in so many ways.'

They both stared at each other. She continued.

'He was brave and little reckless sometimes'. Chris smirked at her observation. 'I kind of got the same impression of you. That's why I never left you, Chris. I would feel guilty if I let you die like Matt.'

Chris shook his head, squeezing her hand tighter.

'No. No. Don't say that. You didn't let him die, Sheva. It wasn't your fault.'

'We try to say that to ourselves when things go wrong, right, Chris?'

He understood what she meant. He had also felt guilty about what happened to Jill.

'I know, Sheva'

Silence hurt their ears.

'Are you going back?' He asked, in an inviting tone.

'In a bit, yeah. You can go. Enjoy the nice African food.' She said, smiling.

'I'll give you some alone time. It seems you need it right now.'

He didn't know why he did it, but he automatically kissed her forehead goodbye and let his right hand slide through her face. She gasped inaudibly and her heart beat faster. So did his. _What was going on?_ He slowly walked back to join the people, trying to shake his confusing thoughts out of his head.


	2. Sweet Slumber

_Damn it._ Chris Redfield couldn't control his thoughts. He barely knew Sheva. What the hell was that all about? He had a sudden and deep urge to kiss her lips when they were talking outside. He was starting to get Jill's point. Jill always knew when a woman was starting to mess with his head. And apparently Sheva was. _Great. It's all I need right now_. He thought to himself.

Sheva stayed outside for a while and then she went back to her quarters. She really wasn't in a mood for parties. Chris talked to Josh about her attitude and Josh told him Sheva was a very sensitive girl and sometimes she would close up like that, but it was normal. She was very sad that BSAA didn't seem to give much importance to the lives lost during the mission. Chris also mentioned she had talked to him about Matt. Josh was utterly surprised. He told Chris that Sheva never talked to anyone about Matt. Josh gave Chris a look as if he was accomplishing something. Chris thought he had realized something was going on between then. His little 'sister' was probably feeling too comfortable around Chris and he'd better watch for her.

Josh thought Chris was a really nice guy, but he still had his doubts about him. He didn't know if he would be the one making Sheva happy, especially living so far from her. But you never knew, he thought, as they were transferred all the time. If they got stuck together somewhere it was pretty obvious that something would happen between them.

Chris told Josh that he would be helping them with the cleaning for as long as he could stay. Josh said he would really like to have him on the team, but apparently Chris was being dismissed because he needed to show himself in the BSAA headquarters in London immediately. And the orders were mandatory. He had heard that from his main commander and Chris would hear that soon too.

'What about Sheva?' The look on his face was worried. He worried he would have to leave her so soon.

'If you are called, I'm almost sure they'll call her too. It will be a long ass debriefing you guys are going to face there.'

'But Jill is still in hospital. What if she needs me?'

'We'll take care of her, Chris. I promise.' Josh assured him.

An hour later Chris knew that he was going to fly to London the next day. Sheva was recruited to go too, but two days later. He worried about her. He didn't want to think of her doing the cleanup without him around. His only peace of mind was Josh. He would take good care of her. As for Jill, it would still be a while until she was fully recovered and could fly back home. He needed to plan things.

* * *

><p>She was walking around her quarters. It wasn't that late, but she didn't want to be around people. That would mean to be close to Chris Redfield and she knew she felt uneasy whenever he was around.<p>

Her hair was still a little wet and her big curls fell on her shoulder. She looked natural and fresh. She had some comfortable clothes on, a white shirt and some sweatpants. She looked nice still. Sheva knew she could look sexy even on pajamas.

She heard a knock on the door. She thought it could be Josh but she was surprised to see Chris.

He was so beautiful on a navy blue shirt and jeans. His hair was also wet and it was visible he had showered. His perfume inebriated her so much that she had to concentrate on talking to him.

'Hey, Chris.' She said with a natural smile on her face.

'Hey, Sheva.'

'What's up?'

'Are you alright? You never came back.'

She apologetically looked down.

'I'm sorry, Chris. I wasn't in the mood for crowds.'

'I won't bother you then, just wanted to make sure you were okay.'

That was sweet, she thought. She felt an urge of giving him a hug, but she controlled herself.

'Thank you so much for checking on me. Want to come in?'

He was surprised she asked.

'Hum, I think you just need more time by yourself, right? Don't want to be inconvenient.'

'Chris,' she smiled honestly, 'you are never inconvenient. I just didn't want to be around lots of people. Come in.'

He walked in her quarters, knowing he could regret it later.

'You've got a nice TV here. They didn't give me that!' He exclaimed, protesting.

'Well, I must say I have one of the best quarters here, including cable TV. I'm VIP.' She laughed.

'I see that now.' He smiled. 'But they should consider that super bowling is tonight and I'm American. Ha ha. Actually it must be over now.'

'Go ahead and turn it on. You can watch it if it's playing. The couch is comfy.' She said naturally.

_Was she inviting him to stay with her?_ He couldn't be any luckier.

'Hum. I'm pretty beat so if I sit on your couch, I must crash. I guess I'll have to pass.'

She grabbed a towel and kept drying her hair even more.

'What's the matter? You can crash. I don't mind.'

He was speechless for a while, as if he was considering. She wanted to make him more comfortable.

'Chris, if you want to stay with me tonight and watch TV that is totally fine. I won't mind having you around. On the contrary, you are great company. I might crash beside you too, if I watch TV too much.'

He knew he couldn't walk back then. Being beside her, watching TV together, maybe cuddling up later? _Too tempting_. But that's what he wanted.

'Ok, guess I'll stay.'

She smiled.

'Want to eat something?'

'I kinda ate at the party.'

'Want a beer?'

'Sure.'

She gave him a beer and some appetizers she got from her small fridge.

'You're not having one?' He asked, noticing she wasn't drinking.

'Hum, guess I get a little tipsy easily.' She laughed spontaneously, getting a lemonade can.

'That would be really funny to see.'

She hit his shoulder playfully, while they both sat down on the couch. Chris turned on the TV and they watched for a while. He wanted to talk to her, though.

'Hey. Got something to tell you.'

'Yes.'

'I'm going to London tomorrow.'

She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face.

'Why?'

'Debriefing. And you're going too, but in two days only. I don't really know what they want from us in the HQ, but it must be important.'

'But my people…' She had a worried look on her face. 'They need my help.'

'Josh sounded confident today. They got more backups now that the East Branch joined in.'

She lowered her head. He instinctively held her hand.

'Hey, it'll be fine.' He smiled genuinely and she took a glimpse of his lips, lowering her eyes again immediately. 'Have you been to London before?'

'Once but didn't get to know it much.'

'I'll show you around once we're done working.'

'How long will we be there?'

'I'll be there for a whole week and as for you, maybe four days. You might get a good promotion, Sheva.'

She still didn't say a thing. It was too much for her to process. Chris sighed.

'I'm sorry to break you the news like that. I know you just want to stay here and do the cleanup.' His eyes were tender and understanding.

'It's okay, Chris. I do want to go to London, but I worry about my brothers. If something happens… I'll feel guilty.'

Without thinking, Chris cupped her face and looked deeply in her eyes, knowing what memories were hitting her mind.

'Hey, don't think about that.' He gave her a warm hug, without realizing.

She felt warm on his arms. He continued, letting her go and staring at her hazel eyes.

'Nothing that happened was your fault. And don't worry. We've done most of the cleaning already. Josh will be fine, as well as the other guys.'

She let her head rest back on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Then they leaned back down and she put her head on his shoulder, still being embraced by him, while they watched TV. She wasn't paying any attention to the game and wondered if he was. Her eyes were heavy, she felt great being there.

'You tired? I can go if you want to sleep.'

'No, Chris. As I said, you can stay and crash if you want. When I'm ready to sleep I'll just lie down. I don't want to go now. I want to be really tired to sleep tight.'

'Having trouble to sleep?' He asked, resting his head on hers.

'Yeah. Nightmares.'

'I know. I have them all the time over the last five years.'

He didn't know how to describe how perfect and natural it felt to have her resting on his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he just wanted it.

'Chris.' She called.

'Yes.'

She raised her head and stared intently in his eyes.

'Would you think it's vulgar if I wanted to cuddle on your lap?'

He was surprised with the question and he gasped.

'Why would I think it's vulgar?'

'Because girls aren't supposed to do that with guys they barely know.'

He touched her face. _Wow,_ she was so naïve and pure sometimes.

'Sheva. You know that this means nothing in America, right?'

She chuckled.

'Yeah, but I'm different.'

'I know. I like the way you are. And I think it's just natural if you lie down on me.' He put a pillow on his lap and tapped on it, inviting her to rest her head.

She lay down, resting her head on the pillow, facing the TV. He could see her hair and the beautiful curves of her back. He felt he was falling. He played with her hair while she fell asleep, emerged on the touch of his fingertips on her head. _So warm_.

But she woke up shortly. She raised her body, feeling a little pain on her back. He looked at her with gentle and caring eyes.

'How long did I sleep for?'

'Maybe fifteen minutes, not much.'

'How's the game?'

'Yankees are winning. Sons of a bitches.'

She smiled, rubbing her tired eyes.

'Want to go sleep? Again, I think it's best if I leave. TV is a little noisy.'

He was starting to get up when she looked intently into his blue eyes.

'I don't want you to go.'

They looked at each other for a long time, emerging themselves in their new feelings. They seemed to be trying to realize what was going on. No, he didn't want to leave, either. And she wanted him beside her.

'Sheva…'

He instinctively placed his hand on her face, making her close her eyes with his touch. He neared her and gently kissed her sweet lips. He breathed deeply when he felt the taste of her mouth on his. She tasted so good and natural. She kept her eyes closed, absorbing every second of him. His lips felt delicious on hers and she thought that she was going to lose her mind for a second.

He pulled her close to him, what made her hop on his lap, while he held her tight by her waist. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, but it was hard to control himself. He just wanted to kiss her the whole night and never let her go of his arms. He started feeling his pants were getting a little tighter and, managing to go back to reality, he stopped kissing her, resting his forehead on hers.

'I'm sorry…' He managed to say.

She gasped.

'Sorry for what?' She asked in a confusing voice.

'Sheva… I don't know. I shouldn't have done that.'

She looked at him with a slight accusing tone.

'Oh… you don't want me, right?'

'No! It's not that. It's just…'

He was speechless. He did want her, but it all seemed too fast and confusing.

'It's okay, Chris. I'm sorry if I tempted you. Maybe I ought to go to bed. Go watch your game.'

It hurt him to feel she was getting up and leaving. His body ached for her presence.

'No, Sheva, don't.' He begged. 'Don't go like that.'

Sheva looked at him intently.

'Chris. Seriously. You're acting like you don't know what you want. I'm sorry if I made you confused. I do think we should listen to our bodies and heart sometimes. I need your presence. I want you beside me. I've been feeling lonely and I like you. So I thought kissing you was the most natural thing I could do. But if that makes you disturbed it may not be the right way. I apologize.'

He didn't know how to explain to her what he was feeling, exactly. But he wanted her too.

'Sheva. It's just complicated when we're partners. That happened to me and Jill before and it was kind of disastrous.'

'I'm not Jill, Chris.' She said, upset.

'I know you're not. But that makes me afraid sometimes…'

'Do you still love her?'

'Not in that way, Sheva, I already told you.'

'What stops you then? What makes you scared?'

He stared at her fiercely and let it go.

'The intensity of how much I want you. I don't know you much.'

She could feel her body burn with his words.

'Chris… I don't want to sleep with you tonight. It's not what I'm trying to accomplish. But I want your company. And yes, I want to kiss you and cuddle with you. That's a way to get to know you better. I'm not denying what my body needs tonight.'

'You think I don't want that too?'

'So why are you complicating?'

He thought for a while.

'I won't complicate. I want to stay with you too. But I know that just staying by your side will make me burn.'

She smiled naturally.

'Chris, I know you Americans see physical contact as an open door to sex. As I said, I don't need you as a lover tonight. It would feel invasive if we had sex too soon.'

'I agree.'

'So just sleep with me.' She stood up and gave him her hand, inviting him. 'Or you don't want to cuddle and fall asleep in my arms?' She asked, seductively.

His eyes burned with desire for her.

'You know if I said I didn't want that, I'd be certainly crazy.'

She kissed him very delicately but intently. He was in flames for her and he thought she knew about that. She looked deeply in his eyes and removed his shirt, he gasped in surprise.

'It's hot, you won't need that. Or that…' She completed, removing his belt.

'You want to torture me, right?'

'No,' she responded, still kissing his lips sweetly, 'just making you more comfortable.'

He let go of his pants and felt naked on his boxers. Yet he felt very comfortable like that when he was with her.

She walked with him to her bed and they both lay down, facing each other. He kissed her tenderly, slowly, knowing he was already getting hard. There was nothing he could do. She was closing her eyes, feeling inebriated by his aroma.

'God, you're so beautiful.' He said in a tone of reverence.

She grinned lightly, feeling caressed by his tender words.

'So are you, Chris.'

They kissed again and ran their fingertips over their faces and arms. He was really warm and it surprised her that he could show that much affection behind his poker face. Sheva knew she had never acted like that before. She was aware she was trying to seduce Chris Redfield. When she first saw him, she was totally attracted to him. She had impure thoughts with him all the time. She was tired of being alone. She really considered being with a man like him, even though it would be something unpredictable and inconstant. She thought Jill Valentine could be a stone on her way, but she didn't care at that point. She was going to seduce him and make him want her.

She felt asleep with his sweet touch. She had no nightmares that night, but just dreams with Chris.

He saw her falling asleep in a matter of minutes after they lay down together. How come did it feel so natural for him to be sleeping by her side? That would probably violate any rules of discipline and behavior in the BSAA. He didn't care, though. He knew agents had affairs and relationships sometimes. But if BSAA knew about it, they would just make sure they never worked together on missions. They never knew about him and Jill in the past, they were both discreet and cautious. He wasn't being cautious with Sheva at all, though. He slept there on her bed, in the quarters! Nothing he could do, it was too late. They probably would never notice, but he needed to make sure he left her quarters earlier in the morning. He knew his arms would ache when he untangled of hers. She felt so warm, inviting, and soft. He had a hard time sleeping. Dreams of them making love would cross his mind every other hour and he would wake up panting. Sleeping beside her was definitely a torture.

He would go to London after their debriefing in the morning. He would wait for her there and he would surely seduce her and take her to his bed. He smiled naughtily to himself, while he thought of all dirty things he wanted to do with her.


	3. Letting Go

Sheva woke up and turned to her side, looking for him. She was still dazzled with what had happened. She was sad when she saw he wasn't there. There was a note, though.

'_Good morning, beautiful. I had to leave early and I didn't want to wake you up. It would be a real problem if somebody saw me walking out of your room. You know we're not allowed to do that here. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Wish I could see your smile. See you at the debriefing soon._

_Love,_

_Chris._'

She sighed with his note, feeling a little lazy and happy at the same time. She walked to the bathroom and didn't like what she saw in the mirror.

'Time for some retouch.' She said to herself.

She had a quick shower, did her hair, and put on some clothes. Her stomach ached with hunger and she knew she was a little late.

He met Josh at the cafeteria. She grabbed a plate and sat by his side.

'What's up, sweetie?' He asked.

'Not much. You?' She asked, pretending everything was normal.

Josh studied her face. He knew her more than anyone else there.

'Can I ask you something?' He asked, looking around.

'Sure.'

'Did Chris stay with you last night?'

Sheva really thought he wouldn't have noticed.

'Hum. Yes. He crashed in the couch while watching the superbowl. I invited him in because it's a big thing out there and he had no cable.' She paused, biting her apple. 'But I didn't see him in the morning, so I guess he just left.'

'Sheva,' Josh said with a warning voice. 'I just noticed because I knocked at his door yesterday and he wasn't there. Then I met him in the corridor this morning. You have to be careful.'

'Nothing happened, Josh.'

'Still. You know the rules here.'

'Do you think they noticed?'

'Not really, but if someone sees that … you might get a warning.'

'Don't worry. He'll be gone today, you know.'

'And so are you. Pretty soon, I guess. We'll know for sure in the debriefing.'

'It's in an hour, right? Ugh. I wish I had time to visit Jill and say goodbye to her.'

'She might stay here for another day. I talked to her early in the morning.'

She smiled mischievously at her friend.

'What made you go all the way there, Mr. Stone?'

Josh smiled, blowing her off.

'Just care for the girl, Sheva. I paired with her.'

'I see.' She smiled.

'She's pretty cute, right?' He asked, laughing.

'She is. Actually, who isn't cute to you?' Sheva answered, laughing at his lame stud attitude.

'Yeah. Ha ha. But I guess Redfield must be tied to her already.'

His words struck her with jealousy. He noticed she was uneasy.

'Sheva, I don't want to be mean. I don't know about how close you guys have been lately. But you don't think there is something between them?'

Sheva answered honestly.

'He said there was once, but not now.'

'Do you think he's telling the truth?'

'Why would he lie about something like that? If he likes her, he stays with her. Easy.'

Josh chuckled at his innocence.

'You really don't know what goes on in a man's dirty mind.'

'You have a dirty mind yourself, Josh.' She said smiling, pretending to be cool.

They changed the subject but she still reflected on his words. She knew Josh could be right. Where was Chris at that moment? Probably with Jill. The thought made her jealous again. But she needed to believe him when he said he liked her in a different way. What about Jill? What if she liked him in the same way Sheva did? There was still a possibility of Chris being fooling both of them. He was a man, beautiful, sexy, stud and she knew lots of women could want him. _Oh no_…

* * *

><p>Jill observed her friend curiously when he came to visit her early in the morning. The thought that he could have made love to Sheva gave her chills. She knew she had to get those feelings over, but it was hard. She had to ask something.<p>

'Did you sleep well?'

'A little, but better than in the couch.' He tried to say that in a natural way. He knew she could catch him anytime. He noticed her looking at him fixedly. 'What?'

'Nothing, Chris.'

He neared her and touched her hand.

'You can tell me. What's going on?'

'You slept with her, didn't you?'

What should he say? He had slept with her, indeed, but not in the way she meant. But how would he explain that he had slept by her side without touching her in a more intimate way?

'Jill… No, we didn't have sex. Why are you asking that? You were the one pushing me to her yesterday.'

She smiled weakly at her lame jealousy, as if she was trying hard to fight it.

'Sometimes I think you need someone like her, Chris. She is sweet. You have no idea of how nice she was with me when we came back. She took me to the quarters, gave me her clothes, took me to shower. She was so caring and friendly and I was the one who owed her my life. She didn't even know me.' She said, pensively, staring at Chris's eyes. 'Then she came here to see me.' She paused. 'I can tell she likes you, Chris.'

Her words made him sad. He knew how much it hurt her when he was around someone. Their relationship never worked out, but it still hurt her to see him with somebody else. He had a couple of lovers but always tried to hide them away from her.

'Jill,' he said, holding her hand, 'you know we tried hard. It's just not fair that we stay together when we know we'll end up hurting each other.'

'I do know that, Chris. That's why I want you with someone else. But it can't be a random woman. It has to be someone like her. I can see in her eyes how she totally adores you. And I know you like her, too. You just won't admit it.'

'She's really nice, I admit. If it was another time, another place…'

'There's never another time, Chris', she interrupted. 'If you like her, go forward. It will never be perfect. We're agents. We don't have much of a personal life anyway, but if we have the chance of living something intensively, we shouldn't let it go. If I had a man who turned my head upside down right now, I'd lock him in a room and do some pretty dirty things with him. Ha ha.' She said, laughing spontaneously.

'I know you're a dangerous girl, Valentine.' He said with a naughty tone. 'I remember how you treated me…'

She smiled again. They sure had some great moments together.

'Chris,' she said, interrupting her stream of thoughts and good memories, 'I just want you to be happy.'

He looked deeply in her eyes and touched her face.

'I know, honey. I want you to be happy too. What can I do to make you feel better?'

'I'll be fine soon, Chris. First I want to spend some time with my family and friends. I want to eat some ice cream, yum, how I miss it!'

He smiled at her genuine comment.

'Then I want to go back to work. I need my life back. I will kill as many as I can.'

'That's my girl.'

Her face looked a lot brighter and relaxed after she had told him what was in her heart.

'And don't worry about me, Chris, these things won't hurt me anymore. I'll be happy if you're happy, I swear.' She smiled confidently.

He truly hoped so. He loved her a very deep way, but in a different level. He would never be happy if she was sad.

He kissed her goodbye, saying he was leaving to London in a couple of hours. She wished him luck and told him not to worry about her again. She was going to be discharged soon and she had doctors watching for her. He still said he wished he could stay to make sure she was fine. She smiled. She was so lucky to have a friend like him.

* * *

><p>Josh, Sheva, and Chris met at the debriefing. They formally greeted each other and sat down.<p>

Sheva's mind raced while the chief was talking to them about the mission. He told Sheva she was going to be dismissed in 24 hours and had to report in London's headquarters soon. Chris had been called urgently there, so he was flying right away. Sheva asked the chief honestly if they had more people working on the cleaning up. He answered that he had help from the east coast and they were already working on it. Things were doing fine. She had nothing to worry about. Her mission reports were a lot more important at the moment. He dismissed everyone and walked out.

'Chris, thank you for everything.' Josh said, giving him a hug.

'I thank YOU for saving our asses, Josh.' Chris teased. 'Hope to see you soon and contact me if you need help. I'll fly all the way here to fight with you.'

'I appreciate it. I'll keep that in mind. Now if you excuse me, I got some tough work to do, training these newcomers. Good luck in London.'

Josh walked out of the room and Sheva felt the air got a lot heavier now that she was alone with Chris.

'Did you sleep well?' He asked mischievously.

'Yes, what about you?'

'Kept waking up.'

They knew they could be watched in that room, so they formally talked to each other.

'How's Jill?'

'Fine. I went there to say goodbye to her. I may only see her when I come back from London now.'

'You're leaving now, right?'

'Yes, guess I'll meet you there in two days.'

'Sure. See you soon, Chris.'

She walked out of the room, her face flushing. She wanted to hug him, to touch him, to do something but she couldn't. He also had to take a deep breath not to lose it. He would have to be patient. He would see her again. His mind would concentrate on all dirty things he would do to her, he mischievously thought.

* * *

><p>She went back to her room, trying to process everything again. She wondered if she was doing the right thing. What if Jill still loved him? She sure didn't want to be in someone's way, she had thought about it but in the end she considered that she wouldn't cause any pain to anyone. She had to see Jill.<p>

She walked to the bathroom when she spotted a piece of paper on the couch. It was another note by Chris that she hadn't seen before.

'_By the way, what happened here was really hot. Can't wait to do that again._

_Chris_.'

Her body flushed with a type heat that she hadn't felt since she had been with Matt. But this time was much stronger. She needed to forget about that for a while and focus. She opened her drawer and took out a beautiful tribal necklace. It was the kind of thing you gave as a present rather than use it. She decided she would give that to Jill.

* * *

><p>Jill opened her eyes lazily, not realizing who was entering in the room. She thought it was one of the nurses. Then she spotted that thin caramel skinned figure standing by her bed. She smiled.<p>

'Hey, Sheva.'

'Hi, Jill. How are you?'

'Hum, it'll take a while to go back to myself, I guess.' She said, letting out a weak smile now.

'I'm sorry. You must still be in pain.'

'I'm better each day. Can't wait to get the hell out of here and go home. Oh, I miss everyone.' She said in a nostalgic tone.

'You're lucky you have a family to go back to, Jill. It's going to make a big difference.' Jill could sense sadness in her words.

'You don't have any family, Sheva?'

'An uncle, but I don't talk to him much.' She paused. 'The boys are my family.'

'Josh really likes you.'

'Yes, he taught me everything. There's also Teresa, her husband, and all the other crew. I feel I've been adopted here and it's great.' She smiled genuinely. 'When I lived in America, it used to be tough ecause I didn't know anyone. I felt like a fish out of the bowl.'

Jill observed her keenly and noticed she was a little uneasy. She guessed she knew why. It was visible that the girl had a big crush on Chris. But she was clean and caring and she knew Jill could still have a place in his heart. She didn't want to cause her any pain.

'You know Sheva, after what you did for me and Chris, there's a big chance you'll be called to work with us at the American branch.'

Sheva had thrills when Jill mentioned about that.

'I… I don't know if they will call. I wouldn't know what to think.'

'You don't want to leave your people, right?'

'Well, it's not only that. I've lived in the US before and I left it all behind once. It's just a lot to decide. I'll worry about it _if _I am called.' She emphasized. 'But it would be a pleasure working with you.'

Jill couldn't handle that anymore. Sheva was very sweet with her when they got there, but she could feel her tension and it wasn't fair to her. It wasn't Sheva's fault that Jill had been on his life before. Jill really had to let it go.

'Sheva, I want to tell you something, from the bottom of my heart.'

Sheva watched her fixedly, not knowing what she would say.

'I kind of notice what's been going on between you and Chris.'

Sheva sighed tensely and walked away a little from her.

'Jill, you don't need to talk about that…'

'Yes, I do, Sheva. Look at me.'

Sheva brought her eyes back to his former partner, who looked peaceful and kind.

'I love Chris, Sheva. I'm very close to him and his sister. But I am not the one for him.' She paused, taking a breath. 'We were lovers before, for a short period of time, and I can tell you he's a very warm and sweet guy. It kind of makes me sad that we didn't work out the way I wanted. But it's because it wasn't meant to be.'

Sheva listened carefully to her, not knowing where those words would take her. Jill continued.

'What I want to say to you is that if you want Chris, please, don't think you can't have him because of me. I'm not his anymore, not in that way. I'm his best friend, though, and that nobody can't take away from me.'

Sheva smiled at her sincerity.

'He had some nasty girls who wouldn't take our friendship easily and I completely blew them off. Ha ha.' She let out an evil laugh. 'But I want him to be with someone sweet and caring. If you're his choice, I'm all about it.'

Jill looked for Sheva's hand and held it.

'Please, if you decide to be with him, just don't take my friend away from me.'

Sheva smiled at her naïve request. Jill really didn't know her. Sheva was very unselfish. In fact, if Jill had told her to step away, she would. She brushed the hair out of Jill's face and said the honest words that were in her heart.

'Jill, I'm not sure what's going to happen between Chris and I. But if we ever decide to stay together, why would I take your friend away from you?' Jill smiled, relieved. 'It's like Chris asking me to not be friends with Josh. It's mean and it doesn't make sense. Chris probably had some bad girlfriends before, but I'm not selfish. He loves you, Jill. He cares about you more than you know.'

'Sheva… thanks.'

'Don't mention it. I just want to know if you still love him. If it hurts you to see him with me.' She asked clearly and softly.

Jill meditated on her question before answering it.

'You know, Sheva. I can't figure out what I feel about Chris right now. It's a mix of gratitude, admiration, devotion, and of course, passion about what happened between us. I've always been a little bit jealous of Chris when he went out with other girls. But I don't know why the thought of you in his life makes me feel relieved and glad…' She said the last line slowly and in a reverence tone. 'I like you and I think you're the best choice he could make. In fact, I'll be pissed if he doesn't pick you.'

They both felt relieved and calm. It felt as good as removing a heavy bag out of their backs. Sheva gave her a tight hug and kissed her on her cheek.

'You know what he said about you?' Sheva asked.

'What?'

'You're unselfish, just like me.'

'Guess he has some good taste for women now.' She smiled.

'Thank you, Jill. But I don't know what's going to happen.'

'You don't like him?'

'I do. I liked him the first time I saw him. It's just… I don't want to be with him one night and then never see him again.'

'You'll work it out. You're partners.' She simply said.

'I guess…'

'Sheva, just enjoy the time you can spend with Chris. That will give you a taste of what living with him would be like. Then you make your decision later. But don't push him away if he wants you.'

'Ok, Jill, I'll follow your advice. Thanks. By the way, I have something for you.' She opened the zipper of her purse and took out the necklace.

'Wow, this is so cute, Sheva.'

'It's from the tribe I came from. It actually protects you from bad dreams.'

'I'll sure need it. I still can't remember all the things that bastard did to me, but I do have nightmares.'

They stayed there talking for a long time. Sheva told her stories of her childhood, her moving to the US, and her career at the BSAA. Jill loved listening to her talk. She was so mature for her age; it should never be a problem for Chris. He also needed someone with more stamina and life. She thought her friend looked pretty beat and torn since the last time she had seen him. Having someone like Sheva around him would definitely make him happier and more easygoing.

It was also her mission now: make sure Chris was happy.


	4. Way Up High

Sheva felt relieved and happy after leaving the hospital. She had done what was right. At first she had been a little selfish when she asked him to stay. But she knew she would end up going there and ask for Jill's approval. Not that she needed, but she felt better and she knew that Jill really appreciated.

She went back to her quarters and started packing things up. The tickets were put under her door. She knew then that she would spend five days in London. Enough time to figure things out.

* * *

><p>She was impressed how much colder London could be in the month of October. It was so hot in Africa and she knew it wasn't that cold in America yet, but it was in London. Her black leather jacket wasn't enough to keep her warm as she thought it would be. She was lucky she had put on some thick jeans and leather boots, she thought.<p>

She took the cab to the BSAA headquarters. She was impressed with the building. It looked nice and futuristic and people would never guess that was an anti bioterrorism agency. It looked like a lawyers' building. She was greeted at the entrance and showed her credentials, being taken to a special room right away. She was introduced to the crew and then was formally introduced to the president of the company.

He shook her hand firmly, stating it was a pleasure to have someone like her there. Her eyes browsed around looking for Chris, but he was nowhere in sight.

After talking to the president for a while and being dismissed she managed to ask.

'Have you seen my partner, Redfield?'

'Sure, he is in the exercise room. He's probably kicking some new agents' butts now.' She smiled at his informal tone. 'He's been waiting for you. He told me he will show you around.' He neared her. 'Have fun in London, just be ready to work at 9. See you tomorrow, Alomar.'

_Wait a minute. So? She was free?_ It looked like a dream to her. She was done for the day and would spend some time with Chris. The thought gave her chills. She was about to look for her quarters but decided to meet him first. She didn't have a clue where she would stay yet. She had left her bag in the reception, so she just walked towards the exercise room.

He was there, shirtless, _hot_… She could tell he had worked out a lot by the amount of sweat on his body. He was punching the sack and talking to another agent, probably talking about some punch technique.

All eyes in the room turned to her before Chris realized she was there. She could see the guys' expressions, looking at her, amazed at her beautiful feminine presence in the room. Then Chris looked around and his eyes glued on hers. He was breathless for a while. She looked so pretty on that leather jacket and boots. Her hair had the big curls he liked so much and she smiled beautifully at him. He was also mad when he saw the way all guys in the room were staring at her.

'Alomar, what a pleasure. Welcome to London! Guys, this was my partner in Africa, Sheva Alomar.'

'Hi.' She said, friendly.

'Hi…' Everybody said, not taking their eyes out of her.

Chris looked back at them and said:

'Ok, keep moving, I'll be in a second.'

He politely showed her the way out so that they could talk more privately.

'Shev, that's good to see you.' He looked around to see if someone was around. 'You look so pretty.'

'Thanks, Redfield.' She had to fight her impulses not to stare at his naked chest.

'Sorry I'm all sweaty now, wish I could give you a hug. But I know I can surely give you one later.' He whispered on her ear.

She smiled at his comment. He grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

'What's that?'

'The key to your room. There's the address too. It's not far from here at all. Just take a cab.'

'I thought I was staying here.'

'I told them I had friends in town and we would stay with them.'

'Redfield, you're a schemer sometimes.'

'There's no way I will stay here watching around me. Plus these new guys will definitely be on you all the time.'

She smiled at his concern and slight jealousy.

'You didn't need to be rude to your friends.'

'They can't see a pretty woman, they get all fuzzy. They'd better concentrate.' He defended. 'I'll meet you there in an hour. Are you hungry?'

'A little. I can wait.'

'Great. We'll eat out.'

'See you later then.'

'See you.' He said with a seductive look that gave her quivers.

_Oh my_. She was the one getting nervous now. Could she handle a hotshot like that? She hadn't been with a man since Matt and the thought of Chris naked on her bed made her burn with desire, but it also freaked her out.

* * *

><p>Her hotel room was very nice and she wondered who was paying for all that. Certainly it wasn't BSAA. Chris… Ugh! She didn't like the idea of having a guy paying for things for her. But he probably wanted to be a gentleman and get her a nice place to stay. She had enjoyed sleeping by his side, but it somewhat felt different now. It wasn't as natural as before. She knew he would be there and it seemed too planned and not as spontaneous as it had been before.<p>

She also knew she was thinking too much. She took a shower and changed clothes, making sure to pick a warmer coat now.

He was in her place in one hour as he promised. He knocked on her door and smiled widely when she opened it.

'Hey.' He said simply.

'Hey…' She said sheepishly.

'How do you like it?' He asked, walking in.

'Chris, did you pay for this? This is too nice.'

'Well, I've traveled so many times. I get great deals in hotels.' He winked. 'Plus, I wouldn't let you stay in those quarters. They stink.'

She locked her eyes on his. She felt like a teenager in front of her crush and didn't know what to do.

'Come here', he said pulling her to his arms.

He simply and easily placed his lips on her, kissing her with determination. She let out a light moan on her throat, what made him deepen his kiss.

'Damn it, I missed you last night.' He said, gluing his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes.

'You just slept with me one night, Chris.'

'You made me crave for more.'

He could feel she was a little tense.

'Hey… what's going on?'

'Nothing…'

'I'm sorry if I wanted to make you a surprise.'

'No, don't say that. It was sweet. I'm not used to guys doing that for me.'

'I don't need to stay here, Sheva. That is for you. I can crash on the quarters. I don't want you to feel pressured to sleep with me again if you don't feel it's time.'

She couldn't believe his words. He was giving her an alternative. So different from the other guys she had met. He surely looked a lot like Matt.

'Chris,' she said tenderly, 'you can stay with me, of course, I want you to stay. As for other things…' she said, pausing. 'I'm not sure if they're happening tonight.'

'Understood. I'm not forcing you into anything yet. Hope I didn't give you that impression.'

'No, it's fine.' She said with caring eyes, kissing the tip of his nose. 'I missed you too, baby.'

They kissed again tenderly, enjoying that new moment, so unique in their lives.

* * *

><p>They happily walked on the streets of London, holding hands and talking about all sorts of things. She felt she was in heaven, beside a beautiful and nice guy and feeling as if they were on a relationship. <em>Fairy tale<em>…

They walked into a small and cozy café & restaurant and sat by the window. It was getting dark even though it was still five in the afternoon. Rainy and cloudy London. Yet so romantic, she thought. She thought the cold places were the best for making love and enjoying some wine with a lover. And that was probably what she was having that night.

He couldn't let go of her hand while they talked. He would constantly rub his thumb on her cheek sweetly, as well as kissing it. She would never imagine he would be the type of guy capable of showing that much affection. He had seemed so cold and constrained. She remembered when he met Jill. He was moved but he hadn't even hugged his best friend. He always tried to show little of himself, but somehow he wasn't doing that to her. He was crystal clear, open, and sincere.

They talked about Jill, Josh, and the mission still going on in Africa. He smiled when Sheva told him she had visited Jill in the hospital and the two of them were pretty close now. He didn't ask details but he guessed what they had talked about. It had probably been a good emotional release for both of them and he was glad Jill seemed pretty happy now. He had called her in the morning and she was laughing and making jokes. Apparently she was giving a hard time to the nurses in the hospital. Of course. She wasn't easily controlled. That was his girl.

Sheva was really hungry and she had only noticed then. She was probably so tense about meeting Chris that she had forgotten all about it.

She felt warm by his side now. Warm and fed, she thought. But she was hungry for something else…

* * *

><p>'You lied to me when you said you weren't that hungry.' He said teasing her, when they were walking inside the room. 'Sorry I made you wait that long.'<p>

'I was fine, Chris, don't worry.' She said smiling, dropping her purse on the bed.

She removed her scarf and gloves. Chris chuckled at her behavior towards the cold.

'It wasn't that cold, you know.'

'Well, it's been a while I don't live in America, so I definitely forgot all about cold weather now.'

He came behind her and placed his arms around her stomach.

'I can warm you up, too.'

'I know you can!' She exclaimed giggling as he teased her neck by kissing it.

'Want to watch a movie?'

'Sure', she responded, turning back to him and wrapping her hands around his neck.

They kissed lightly and Chris said what he was thinking about all the time since he met her in London.

'How come I don't know you much but at the same time it feels like I've known you forever?'

She smiled naturally.

'You do know the things I like. Have you been spying on me, Redfield?'

'What do you mean? What do you like so much that I know?'

'Hum… I like the meal you suggested me at the café. I like watching TV and cuddling. And I like the way you kiss me. It feels like you do know me.'

The look on his face was relaxed but pensive. He was definitely meditating on something, she could tell. He hugged her tight and kept her in his arms for a while.

It was starting to scare him a little bit. He had met Sheva five days ago and yet it felt like she'd always been around. He always felt different when he started dating someone. He didn't know the person so he would little by little find out things about her life. But he felt he already knew Sheva. Maybe she was definitely going to stay in his life. Those five days in London would help him figure out what was going on. Once he knew he really wanted her for sure then he would think of a way to make it work.

'Did I say anything wrong?' She interrupted his stream of thoughts.

'No, no. Sorry I spaced out.'

'What have you been thinking, Redfield?' She said seductively.

'You don't want to know…' He said with a mischievous smile.

'Well, I guess I'd better not.' She giggled.

'Let's go watch something.'

Chris and Sheva walked towards the small living room in their suite and comfortable splashed on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started browsing the movie channels.

'What kind of movie do you like?'

'Let's see if you guess, since you know me so well.'

'Hum,' he said, analyzing her. 'That's a tough one. I'd say a sweet girl like you loves chick flicks', she smiled at his comment, 'but I'd also guess for suspense or action.'

'You got them all right, Chris.'

'It seems I'm good at guessing.' He winked.

He was utterly surprised he seemed to know her so well. They ended up selecting a suspense movie to watch. Chris said it would be his turn to lie on her lap now. She smiled at his remark. He surely looked needy and loving that night. _I'll give him exactly what he needs_, she thought.

Sheva delicately ran her fingers through his hair and the feeling of her warm hands made him close his eyes, feeling emerged in immeasurable pleasure. Chris loved it when women did that to him, he wished he could fall asleep every night with that. He remembered that Jill used to do that to him sometimes, even when they weren't having sex anymore, just because she knew he liked that and it calmed him down.

Sheva's touch was pure and soft, _angel hands_.

'Are you going to sleep soon if I keep on doing that?' She asked.

'No,' he answered, almost drooling, 'please don't stop…' He begged.

She smiled at her partner's crush on her hands. He seemed so needy... It made her sad when she thought that he could be as lonely as she was. She had cried so many times before sleeping because she missed the touch of a guy. Not only sex, but physical contact. She wished she had someone to kiss her goodnight and cuddle with her until she felt asleep every night. And now she could see Chris needed that too. The night they slept together was a clear proof that they were both needy and vulnerable.

She had only five nights with him before the unknown. Would she waste any of them with fears and insecurity? No. She knew she usually didn't sleep with a guy on their first couple of dates. It took her time to feel involved and open up to them. She wouldn't have much time with Chris, though, and she definitely felt more open with him than any other guy. She felt consumed by his heat and kisses. He was warm and sensual, the perfect guy. She decided to let her body lead the way, not her mind. She wouldn't think of the reasons why she shouldn't be with him, but what her body needed. And she needed him.

The movie was half way to end and they weren't paying attention to it any longer. She continued moving her fingers around his hair and going down to his neck. He moaned lightly as she intensified the touch with a kiss on his forehead. He opened his pale blue eyes and stared firmly at her, as if they meant to say something to her. She was sitting with his head lying on her lap, so it made it difficult for her to kiss him. She moved her body and lay down with him, still holding his head. She passionately kissed his full lips, savoring and sucking them lightly. Chris moved his hands to her head and held it firmly, pulling her close to him. She didn't know how her body was moving so fast and comfortably finding the best spot on the couch to adjust her tiny body to his massive one. It just did.

_Wow_. He exclaimed to himself. How could she be so sweet and so damn hot at the same time? He had been with some really hot and horny women before, but nothing like that. She was giving and protective, hot and sexy at the same time. She was all the good things he wanted in a woman, things that he had believed were only utopia. He honestly thought nobody was perfect. He could never be the dream guy in for any woman, as well as they would never be 100% satisfying to him. But she seemed to be all that. And he hadn't even made love to her yet. He would purposely wait for the moment she would take her clothes off and embrace him to her. Then he would be sure if she was the perfection he thought she was.

The look in his eyes was amazing, she thought. She never knew she could seduce a man like that. She was on the right path, she guessed. He needed affection, tenderness, and a good dose of hotness. She smiled mischievously at the thought and Chris noticed it.

'Whatever you're thinking, think twice.' Chris chuckled.

'Do you want me to think twice and maybe walk out of it?' She whispered sensually, licking his lower lip.

'If walk out of means walk out of me, then don't think.' He requested intently.

'Chris,' she said, sighing heavily, 'I don't want to walk away from you. It would hurt my body right now. I want you.' She said with conviction.

He raised his body, holding her legs and making her straddle on top of him.

'I thought you weren't sure earlier.' He stated, confused.

'I wasn't. Actually, I just want to let things flow naturally.'

He seemed to devour her with his eyes and it gave her thrills over her spine.

'I want you more than you can imagine.'

She kept on rubbing her fingers on his head. He gasped, full of desire.

'It's really not fair you already know my downfall. You can get anything you want from me now.'

'Maybe you already know mine, Chris. You always know me.' She affirmed, her eyes full of passion and desire.

He was speechless at her words. _What could she like?_ He didn't know, actually. He could try to guess but he didn't want to spoil the moment if he got it wrong.

'Do you mind just letting me find out this time?'

'Sure.' She said simply. 'Just one thing,' she said in a warning tone, whispering on his ear, 'I can get excited too easily.'

_Man, what the hell was that woman? _She was a fireball, a complete ardent flame. He was starting to feel hot and removed his shirt. He didn't want to get all sweaty around her, not before sex.

His face buried on her neck and he loved that position. He loved it when a woman was sitting on top of him, completely controlling him. That night, she would be the one in charge. He would follow her lead, give her what she wanted and craved for, it would be all about her. The next night, maybe, he would do the dirty things he wanted to do.

He ran his fingers through her body, exploring every piece of flesh he had on his hand. She wore a tight jeans and a T-shirt, so it made it a little bit more complicated. He moved his hand under her shirt and the touch on her skin made her gasp in anticipation. He raised his hand up her back until he reached her bra. She moved her hips around him slowly, their sexes slightly rubbing against each other, and she raised her head up so that he could bury himself on her neck, kissing and biting it softly.

He knew she liked it when he teased her neck, but it didn't seem like her weakest spot yet. He had to explore more. She smiled sensually at him when he stopped to browse her body, not able to take his hands out of it.

'Keep searching, Chris. It's getting warmer.'

'You are provoking me, you know that?' He moaned, kissing her lips ardently.

She also explored his body. She freely caressed his chest now and was stunned by how warm it felt then. He was burning for her, she could tell.

Sheva gasped in surprise when Chris quickly pushed his body towards her, making her lie down on her back, her legs still wrapped on his waistline. He pressed the button on her jeans and opened it, teasingly unzipping it.

'Wow, Redfield, you don't waste your time.'

'Why should I?' He asked, with a stud voice.

He pulled her jeans off easily, never removing his gaze from her eyes. He then looked at her legs and touched them, feeling how smooth they were. He hadn't seen them completely naked and the sight of them gave him a real pleasure. They were caramel colored, soft, warm. He rubbed his hands all over her legs, what kind of felt like he was giving them a massage. Sheva tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath, smiling. Then she looked at him, intently.

'Not quite there yet, but you're close.'

He placed one of her legs on top of his shoulder and neared her, whispering close to her mouth.

'I know what you like, I just won't tell. I'll do it, instead.'

She raised herself on her elbow, staring at him fiercely.

'Let's see then. But don't rush, I like every part of you and the way you explore my body.'

'No rush intended, don't worry.' He kissed her softly.

He rose back up, placing her leg down, and then took off his belt. She watched him fixedly, entertained as he got rid of his jeans. She hadn't peeked at him semi naked on first night they slept together because she wasn't in a sexual mood. But she watched every detailed of it now, as he pulled of the pants out. His underwear was black and tight on him and she had to take a deep breath not to pass out with desire. _Gosh, he is so freaking hot_, she thought. He smiled mischievously and cockily at her, knowing that she liked what she saw. But it wasn't enough seeing it, she had to touch him. She sat down and gently rubbed her hands on his arousal that filled in his underwear fully. He moaned at her touch and took a deep breath. He was absolutely sure at that moment that Sheva could be his biggest downfall.

She raised her body up, standing in front of him, and looked incisively in his eyes. He couldn't read the look in her face, so he decided to act. He slowly pulled her shirt up and took it off. The sight of her semi naked body almost made him spring a leak. She wore a pink bra and matching undies. He couldn't take his eyes of her full breasts, sticking out of the tight bra. He lowered his head and kissed the top of them. She gasped in excitement.

'You're so hot…' He sincerely exclaimed.

'So are you, Chris…' She said sexily, placing her arms on his shoulders.

Chris teased her butt, rubbing it lightly, and then turned Sheva to her back. He unhooked her bra with one hand.

'You're fast.' She said, giggling.

'No, I'm not. I'll do everything slowly…' He said, sticking his tongue in her earlobe.

She moaned at the feeling, as he threw her bra on the floor. He remained behind her, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts with his warm hands. Her body quivered at the new feeling and she was sure he had noticed it. He teased her nipples, squeezing them lightly and running his hands around her belly. He lowered his right hand a bit more and slid it inside her undies, still keeping his left hand on her breast. She gasped in a mix of agony and pleasure as he teased her labia now.

'Chris, you'll pay me back…' She said in a threatening yet satisfied tone.

'I'll be more than glad to pay you back this way.'

She turned to meet his eyes, which for the first time gazed at her naked breast. She had an evil look on her face that sent chills all over his body. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at her for a long time, trying to read whatever was in her mind.

Sheva slowly place her hands on his hips and little by little removed his underwear, still locked in his eyes. Chris did the same: he sat her down and pulled her pink undies off, while he kissed her beautiful and smooth legs.

He knelt down and admired her full naked body, gasping in profound admiration and devotion to that stunning woman in front of him. They were there, both naked and bare, their bodies only covered by a light sweat. Sheva sat at the tip of the couch and covered Chris with another set of kisses and let her legs lazily wrap around his waist. He felt her heat hitting his body like a rock as he got inebriated by her breath. He leaned her down a little and kissed her tummy, and licking it lightly and causing a deep reaction on her. _I'm getting close_, he thought. Her legs would press against him when he did something that drove her into flames. She raised her body on her elbows and stared at him curiously, trying to predict what his next step was. He sexily looked up to her while he licked her navel and moved down. He saw her anticipation when he was kissing under her navel, her body didn't lie.

Chris rubbed her legs and carefully set them a little more open to relax them, since they already seemed stiff due to Sheva's nervousness. He looked into her eyes, as if looking for an approval, but he couldn't read them. His instincts told him not to stop, so he continued. He carefully placed his tongue on her folds and kissed them softly, as he heard her gasp desperately. He sent her to heaven when he kissed all around her center, feeling the softness of its skin.

She was losing, she knew it. The son of a b* knew what she needed, she thought, smiling to herself. He teased her for a long time there, but she wouldn't give in yet. She wanted to punish him for driving her crazy and she wanted to be in charge that night. But she couldn't stop the powerful orgasm from blossoming all over her body.

He smiled at the sight of hers, flushed with a mountain of shrives. A desire he had caused. It made him feel proud and happy with himself. He loved to please women, especially a woman like that. She was perfection.

Sheva raised her body and faced Chris, who was still knelt down by the couch. She pulled his body to hers and made him sit down, hopping on top of him.

'You think you'll get away from this unpunished?'

'Don't intend to.' He said passionately, kissing her lips.

She stopped the kiss and knelt down by him. It would be her turn to drive him nuts. He was consumed by a deep desire when he felt her mouth covering his arousal completely. She was serious about punishing him and he was really enjoying the competition they were having. It was a healthy and pleasurable one, in which both of them gained. He thought he was losing. Women did that in many different ways, but she did it the way he liked it, slowly and confidently. She also knew how to read his body. All he could think was coming home everyday to her and have her do that to relax him. He was dreamy and he knew that. It was good to dream about a normal life sometimes. It looked very far away from him, but now he wasn't sure if it was that far. Why was he having these thoughts with her, though? He usually didn't think about women in that way. He couldn't even see him and Jill together with that same intensity. He guessed why: maybe he loved her. The realization freaked the hell out of him and made him shudder. Sheva noticed his uneasiness and looked up at him.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes…' He replied weakly.

'I can stop…'

'No, it's not that…' He paused, disturbed. Sheva sat down by his side.

'Tell me.'

'It's just… perfect. So perfect it scares me.'

She gazed at him intently for a long time and he wondered what she was thinking.

'Chris. I'll be honest with you. I know what's going on, at least on my side.'

He was curious and his eyes begged her to keep going.

'I'm in love with you.' Chris widened his blue eyes with her words. 'Simple like that.' She continued, sighing heavily. 'I don't expect you to feel the same, it's too soon, I know. I just couldn't make love to you without telling you the truth and hiding this from you.' He was still speechless. 'I just realized that when I thought about leaving you. It would hurt me to the core to see you go. So it must be… love.'

Her eyes were filled with tenderness, love, and anxiety at the same time. It was visible that it took her a lot of courage to spill that out of her chest. Chris grabbed her by her waistline and kissed her sweetly, surprising her a little. She didn't know what to think. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms to bed. He placed her gently on the bed and lay atop of her, making her feel warmer, since the revelation she had made had sent chills all over her body. He looked at her for a long time, his elbows starting to hurt from holding up the weight of his body. She was tense and eager to know his response. What was going on in his mind?

He reflected on her words, never removing his gaze from her beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes. He felt his heart beat faster with joy with what she had said. She was naturally giving herself to him. It seemed like a hell of a long time since he had last given himself to a woman as well.

He could sense she was getting tense with his silence. And he knew she shouldn't be.

'Chris…' She whispered his name, begging for a word, a comment, a thought, anything.

'Sheva…', he paused, still looking deeply into her eyes, 'I'm also in love with you.' He smiled genuinely, gasping a little in anticipation.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gently pulled his head closer to her, feeling his lips brushing her neck. She smiled widely at his response.

'But I thought you'd never say that to me, after you almost kicked me out of your room today.' Chris commented, smiling.

'I didn't kick you out!' She said, laughing. 'I said I wasn't sure if I wanted to have sex with you. But I knew I felt something…'

He raised his head up to face her and continued.

'I knew there was something between us since the night we fell asleep together. I missed you so much after that. I knew I couldn't be without you easily. It still scares me because I barely know you… But to hell with all my fears now.'

She felt the whole weight of his body on her and it felt natural and simple, as if they had made love before. She easily wrapped her legs around him and kissed him with affection and love. The only person she'd had strong feelings had been Matt and no one else. Chris was making her feelings erupt fast and intensively like a volcano, and it was getting hard to control herself.

He had an urge to be inside her and remembered to look for some protection before. But she wouldn't let him go, she begged for more and she didn't want to feel cold again.

'Honey,' he said sweetly, 'unless you're under birth control, I gotta protect you.'

Her eyes were half open and she whispered softly in his mouth.

'I am. But if you still want to make sure or don't feel safe enough, go ahead…' Her voice was filled with desire and passion.

He smiled at her genuine comment and felt pleased with the sight of her pretty face, flushed with desire.

'I'm always safe with you.' He said firmly, kissing her.

She felt his arousal brush her center and she gave a shrill cry as he entered her, little by little.

'Am I hurting you?' He asked.

She smiled at his genuine concern.

'No, Chris… I just haven't been doing this much.'

'So be ready to do it all the time I'm around.' She laughed loudly as he thrust deeper inside her and as her limbs didn't respond to her anymore. It seemed her body had its own life.

She wanted to be in charge of her body, though. She wanted to please him and drive him insane. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't easily leave her side. So she would seduce him as much as she could. She turned him to his back and jumped on top of him, placing her hands on his warm chest. He felt in heaven with the sight of hers on top of massive body. He could caress her breasts and tummy, as she did her work on him.

How could he realize he loved someone that soon? It was definitely stronger than any other feelings he had for other women and it was stronger than him. It wasn't controllable or predictable. It was just there and it kept growing every minute she was around. He loved the look on her face when they were making love. It was a mix of passion and sweet devotion. He knew he could trust her absolutely with everything, especially with his heart. Sheva was the kind of girl who would be totally dedicated to a man and make sure he was safe and happy. That's what he needed for him. He also wondered if he was all she wanted and needed. He decided that even if he wasn't, he would try to be.

She was about to lose her mind soon, she thought. Riding on top of a sexy guy like Chris was really a challenging moment for her. She remembered being giving, sexy, and sweet before, but not that seducing. She could tell he was amazed at her and she was getting what she wanted. His eyes would shut as he ran his fingertips from her belly up to her breasts. He would also smile happily as he squeezed her butt to make sure she kept doing her job, steadily and sexily.

He raised his body a little to get closer to her mouth as he felt her powerful orgasm coming to her surface. Her core shook as she tightened her legs around him. Next, he flipped her over and lay on top of her, devouring her with his lips and eyes. She smiled, sated and happy, with the feeling of his warm release inside her.

_Greatness… _


	5. Melt

Sheva felt tired. After the long flight to London and the few hours of sleep in the plane, she didn't have any rest. She went straight out with Chris and, when she really needed to rest, she buried into his arms in a very passionate lovemaking. It wasn't that late at night and she wanted to stay up a little bit more and spend as much time as she could with him, but her eyes betrayed her and slowly surrendered, closing peacefully.

Chris could see that she was trying her best to stay up to stare at his gaze and he thought the effort was cute. He smirked at the thought and kissed her eyelid that was closing, defeated, with the weight of her tiredness.

'Sleep well, love'. He said, removing the bangs out of her face.

Chris wanted to pinch himself but didn't dare to try to wake himself up from that dream. It was hard to believe that it was real. He feared that he would wake up from his deep slumber and see nobody by his side. He brushed the thought away. Sheva was real. Divine, pure, and perfectly and naturally real. He had never felt a deep connection to someone so intensively and quickly, that was for sure. He had tried to be closer to Jill, but somehow she pushed him away, even though she liked him. But that girl lying down beside him was so giving and sweet and she was apparently willing to take him to the depths of an ardent relationship.

His mind raced wondering what would be of them after those days in London. He had no idea. He would go back to the US, to his sister Claire and to his boring job at the American branch. And she would probably be in Africa, unless they kept her longer, which was also a possibility. The HQ was keen on keeping the young agents with lots of capability and weaponry skills so that they could train them more and turn them into killing machines, just like Chris. The thought made him sad. He surely didn't want that for Sheva. She was still very sensitive and human for that line of work and he truly admired it. He had been like that before but work had changed him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shed a tear. Maybe on the day Jill was thrown into the darkness with Wesker. He had taught himself to be tough and unemotional. He had cried some times around Claire, though, especially when something bad happened to her or when she was sad, too. But he learned how to close his heart to feelings. He'd seen people dying all the time, he'd killed people that could even be innocent but he had to follow orders. All that crap had turned him into a kind of monster, he considered.

His sister Claire was like Sheva in so many ways. She was warm, fraternal, and caring. And he hoped Sheva wouldn't change because her sweetness was the mean reason why he fell for her. He gladly assumed that was her real personality. She had been through a very tough life and had fought with the bad militias and still remained being goodhearted and caring.

He stopped thinking because his head was already hurting. He would figure something out for Sheva and he would try to find a way to make her safe. That's what he had done to his sister.

Her body rose lightly as she inhaled and exhaled, sunk in a deep sleep. He felt peaceful looking at her sleeping and closed his eyes. That was probably the best night he'd had in years.

* * *

><p>'Good morning'. He said, with a happy smile on his face.<p>

'Morning', she said cutely rubbing her eyes and stretching.

Chris gave her a light kiss on her lips and placed a tray on her bed. Sheva looked surprised.

'Breakfast? In bed? I thought that just happened in movies.'

He chuckled.

'Well, I figured you would like it and we should get going soon.'

She sighed heavily and sadly, raising her body up in bed and grabbing her glass of juice.

'Right, too bad we gotta work.'

Chris smiled at her quick change of humor and assured her: 'We'll have plenty of time later, we usually don't work that late.'

'True.' She said smiling, trying to look natural. She knew that after what had happened, she was in serious trouble. She had opened her heart to him. She had said and done things she didn't think she was capable of doing, considering the short time they had known each other. Less than a week? Yet it felt like years. She knew she was already addicted to his touch and his voice. She also knew that the days would fly as fast as a comet, taking her dreams away. She didn't know how long he would belong to her.

Chris sensed her thoughts of distress and sat by her side on the bed, looking for her eyes that she was trying to hide.

'Sheva.' He called. She eyes him curiously. 'Don't think about that.'

'How do you know what I'm thinking?'

'I have a clue and it's not doing you good. I'll work it out for you.'

_God, he is so sweet_. She admired the way he always tried to protect her feelings. She couldn't help it but smile. She finished her breakfast and he put away the tray.

'Want to shower with me?' He invited seductively, knowing her answer.

She shooed her thoughts away and concentrated in what she wanted at the moment. She looked at the clock, and they still got some time to get dirty.

She gloriously took off her robe, letting it fall carelessly on the floor and revealing her naked body, now on daylight. Chris thought he could never imagine she would be that provocative. _Is she playing with fire?_ He asked himself.

She walked past him naturally, as if she was dressed, and aware of the reaction she caused on him.

_God, help me_. It was all he thought. That woman would really make him crazy. There was something about her that would make him want to do the most stupid and careless things in the world. Like not going to work, or eat, or even sleep. He just wanted her.

Sheva looked at his eyes through the mirror, as she pinned her hair up before showering. She wanted to laugh so much inside. She didn't know her potentially seductive side until she met Chris. She knew she was driving him insane and the thought made her confident and a little conceited.

He walked past behind her and turned on the water, adjusting its temperature. He knew that she had him on her hands. But it was his turn to drive her crazy now.

They showered silently, basically exchanging glances and smiles, and remained locked in their thoughts. It seemed like they were getting ready to compete again.

She was putting her soap back on the shower rack when Chris broke her stream of thoughts with an ardent kiss, leaving her breathless for a second. Her body burned with the wet taste of his mouth on hers. He pressed her gently against the wall, never parting his lips from hers. She embraced him easily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her meaningfully.

'I love what you're doing now, babe. But it's my turn…' He whispered sexily on her ears, as she gasped his name out.

Chris lifted one of her legs up and easily found his way inside her, making her moan and shiver. She knew she was under his command now and she actually loved his attitude. She loved the way he felt inside her as he pressed her against the wall. She wondered if she could hop on him with her other leg and he, apparently reading her body and mind, lifted it up and let it wrap it on his waist. He was so strong that he could easily hold her petite body up. They remained locked into each other's eyes, revealing more of themselves, their feelings, desires, expectations, as they had some hot sex. She easily climbed up and down on him, as he firmly pressed his hands on her butt.

They came together after a while and she loved the feeling of their bodies trembling at the same time.

She looked intently into his eyes.

'You'll pay me back for that too.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, smiling proudly.

'I'm all sore now.' She smiled.

'Sorry…' He said, with a sad look now.

'It's okay.' She smiled naturally. 'Women get sore more easily. You guys are so lucky.'

She dried his chest with a towel and called his name.

'Chris.'

'Yes, Shev.'

'How are you feeling after all that has happened?'

'Relieved. Happy. Dreamy.' He chuckled, kissing her lightly.

'Am I what you expected me to be?'

'No. You're much more than that.' She smiled widely. 'What about me?' He asked.

She took time to answer as if she was accomplishing something.

'You're just… perfect to me.' She responded, emotions filling her voice.

Chris held her tight on his chest and kissed her head. He knew he loved her. He thought she was the perfect one. It scared him to the depths when it crossed his mind that she could be the one. But he would have to work it out as soon as possible, find a way to keep them closer to be absolutely sure.

They got out of shower and felt satiated and happy.

* * *

><p>'Transferred?' Sheva asked, surprised.<p>

'Yes, Ms. Alomar. You're no longer related to the West Africa branch. Welcome to our team.'

'But…'

'You wouldn't question something like that, would you?' Her superior asked, suspiciously. 'Do you realize that it takes years for an agent to be eligible to work at the HQ?' She didn't reply. 'We will be defining your tasks very soon. In the meantime you will be in a special training.'

She didn't know what to think. She thought she would go back to Africa after the training, to her people, her friends. She had also hoped to be transferred to the US because she wanted to be near Chris, although she truly didn't believe that it would become reality. Now she would be lonely again. No Chris, no Josh, none of her brothers around.

Her eyes filled with tears when she was trying to redo her makeup on the mirror in the ladies' room. She wasn't successful at it, so she just decided to put on her glasses. She didn't need to use them all the time, but it definitely helped her read better. It would also help her hide the flow of emotions on her face. She needed a break to calm herself down.

_London._ That was 'home' now. She never actually felt she had a home after her parents died. She was always either living with strange people or in a different place. America hadn't been her home at all back then. She was so young and unprepared for the cruel reality of a university and American expectations. She'd had a hard time adjusting to the schedule, the people, and the part-time jobs she'd taken. Her language was a serious barrier. She had learned some English with some members of the militias that came from English speaking countries, and that's how she got her accent. But she wasn't fluent and it took her at least six months to readjust. Then she did well on the following years, but she always felt lonely. When she went back to Africa, she felt deserted again. Her friends had moved over, married, settled down somewhere else and she had to start from scratch. She was lucky she was under Josh's supervision and he was the warmest friend she had made in the whole team. They all had received her well and it hadn't been hard to make friends.

Now she felt everything was starting from scratch again. She hated that feeling. She wanted a definite place. Her supervisor had given her some time to walk around and find where she would be working at. Chris spotted her from far away walking through the Intel rooms. She looked stunning and sexy with those glasses on and hair up, he thought. It made him want to go there and rub his hands on those marvelous legs and take her skirt off. _Calm yourself down, Chris. You'll have all night._ He told himself. But something in her semblance didn't look right. She frowned and even though she was talking to someone and being nice, he could tell that was not his Sheva.

He walked towards her, ignoring his duty at that moment.

'Hey.' He said, trying to read her eyes.

'Hi, Redfield.' She said formally.

'What's going on?'

Sheva was sure about one thing in her life now: she could never hide anything from Chris.

'My _lucky_ day, I guess', she responded, a bit sarcastically.

'What happened?'

'It happens that I was just transferred.'

'Where?' He asked with concern.

'Here.' She said firmly, trying to smile.

Chris didn't say a thing. He had hoped she would be transferred to the North America branch. In fact, before she came to London he had talked to Barry about her. He tried to sell her skills and abilities and Barry seemed interested at having another special agent in his team, though he didn't seem to be in such a hurry. But he didn't expect they would keep her in London for a long time. He thought they would train her for a while and then send her somewhere. In the meantime he would be working to bring her to the U.S branch.

'Ms. Alomar, are you ready?' A voice called her name.

'Yes, Ms. Burton. I'll be right in.'

She looked down and walked away from Chris, feeling the air get colder.

'See you later, Redfield.'

* * *

><p>'Fu**!' Chris cried out as he was punched in the face by an amateur, falling abruptly on the floor. The look in the young guy's eyes was of accomplishment and pride. He never thought he would be able to get agent Redfield down so easily.<p>

'What the hell, Chris?' Some of the most experienced agents asked, shocked. 'I never saw your blood and never heard of anyone who did.' He complemented, teasing him.

'Screw you, Hayes.' He answered moodily getting up from the floor.

'What were you thinking about? Your super hot partner?'

Chris was usually very contended with provocative people. But there went his patience. Nobody dared to talk about his girl like that. Hayes hit the floor faster than he could think. In a sequence, the distracted amateur agent was heel hooked easily and punched.

'I don't have time to deal with you two today.' He said as he walked out. 'Just one more thing. Watch the way you talk about Alomar. That IS a warning.'

He threw himself in the shower in the quarters to calm down. His temper used to be bad when he first joined the BSAA, but with the time, he had changed as he became more and more unemotional.

He didn't know what to think. It had been a long time since he had last worried about him and girlfriend being apart. That happened all the time. He met interesting people and they just had to go. He felt like a jackass many times, because he was always the one calling them up to tell them they had to break up because he would take too long to come back home. That was his life and he didn't want to screw some nice girl's life. He thought he wasn't worth the trouble. He loved to have comfort in a pretty woman's arms, of course, he was a man and he had needs. But his needs to change the world and fight were always more important to him. That's why he had tried to be with Jill. They were both on the same boat and knew that they couldn't expect much from each other. He loved the way she would take care of him on the nights he was hammered and depressed after a mission. Even though Jill wasn't very emotional, just like him, she always offered him a warm embrace and support. And occasionally they would make love and bury their anguish and pain away for a while. But that wasn't a solution to him. He also feared she could fall in love with him too much and that could lead to a disaster in both their friendship and missions. They then decided to step back a little and sleep together less often.

Shouldn't have he done that with Sheva as well? He should have seen it coming and he shouldn't have let it go that far. How could he, though? He had to be honest with himself. He loved her. He loved her in a different way he had loved Jill or any of the other women he dated. And he honestly never expected to have another heartbreak when he was going through his late 30s. He had decided not to marry or have kids because he knew it was impossible.

But Sheva made him want to try to have a decent and normal life. He had even daydreamed about things he wanted to do with her in the future. Things he never thought he was capable of thinking before he met her. He had imagined himself married or at least living with her and coming to her arms every night. He imagined her putting up pictures on the walls and fixing dinner; he imagined how she would tell him she was pregnant and he saw kids running around the house and Sheva split between taking care of them and working full-time as moms usually do. She was so reliable and trustworthy that he had no fear to give his heart to her.

_What are you going to do now? _

He found no answer… yet.

* * *

><p>She smelled good food when she came into her room and heard the sound of relaxing music playing. It had been a very stressful and intense day. After the news she was given, Chris and she both had to debrief about their last mission, but in different rooms. It took them both three hours to get done. She was exhausted. She only hoped to go back to his arms and enjoy the last moments she might still have with him.<p>

And how happy she felt when she saw him making a mess in her tiny kitchen. He hadn't heard her coming in, but heard her when she closed the door behind her. His eyes were full of love and he smiled beautifully. She felt so proud that she was making him smile like that. When she first met him, he wouldn't smile much at all, but lightly smirk. Now he looked a lot more open and relaxed.

'Hey', she said smiling, taking off her heels and stepping barefoot on the floor.

'Hi, honey.'

And she gave him _the_ kiss. The same kiss she gave him when she was trying to get him close to her, as if she was begging for his presence. He loved that.

She parted her lips from his and stared into his eyes. She took a deep breath and released it.

'I love you, Chris.'

Chris chuckled happily at her genuine way to say she loved him.

'I love you, too, Shev.'

'Just hold me…' She begged. He did what she wanted, embracing her warmly.

'I know you didn't have a good day. But I'll make it better tonight.'

His sweet words brought all her emotions back to her surface and her tears uncontrollably slid down on her face. She felt insecure and unaware of the future.

Chris knew how she was feeling. Sheva hadn't had a break since they finished their mission. First she went through hell to help him to chase Wesker. Then she knew most of her brothers were dead. Now she learns she will be leaving Africa. All at once. It was too much on her, he considered. She was leaving her country, her people, and her best friends. And she would be leaving him as well somehow. She was a lost bird in a new cage again. It made him sad to hear her sobs come out slowly as he hugged her tighter and tighter, but he felt it was better if she had her emotional release.

They hugged each other for what it seemed like hours. He lifted her face up and rubbed the tears out of her face. She surprised him by giving him her natural and beautiful smile. That was the Sheva he loved. Sweet and way too sensitive sometimes, but very strong and adaptive. She had been through so much that she had learned how not to give up.

'Sorry… I didn't want to scare you with all this.' She apologized.

'You never scare me.' He said honestly. 'And I know the weight on your shoulders now, believe me, I'd feel the same way.'

'I called Josh.' She lowered her eyes.

'And?'

'He was very upset, as I thought. Very sad, too. I'm not ready to say goodbye to him so fast, Chris. I love him, too. He's all I have in Africa, basically. I don't know any of these people here.'

'I know, Sheva. But you'll make new friends just like you did back home. It's a matter of time. Things go back to normal.'

She looked into his eyes firmly again.

'Yes, Chris. Things will go back to normal and I'll adapt like I always did. Except…' She couldn't let it out.

'Except for what?'

'I don't know if I'll ever get over losing you like this.'

'Who told you you're losing me, Sheva?'

'Chris… we will end up breaking up one day.'

Chris swallowed hard. He hated that feeling. That's what he had done to his ex girlfriends. But he wouldn't do that to her, he knew that.

'Sheva. I'm used to being alone. It will be very difficult for me to be without you, though. Maybe more difficult than it has ever been with anyone else who crossed my life. But I won't give up on you. Ever.'

She emerged herself in his eyes, searching for answers.

'We'll hold on for a while and find a way to make it work. I'll come visit you and you'll visit me in the meantime. You know we have a lot of time off in between duties and missions. But I won't ever, ever let go of you so easily.' He paused. 'Please, don't think of me this way. I really love you considering the short time I've known you.' He sighed. 'What makes me think of how I'll feel about you in a couple of years from now if we make this work.'

Sheva was amazed at his words. She had intently mentioned about breaking up because she had considered that it could be the solution he wanted. She gave him a clue to step back but he retreated and didn't consider leaving her an option. _Wow_. He was loyal and dependable. He was who she needed to be happy. He was the one for her.

He held her hand and took her to the table, pulling the chair out for her. He still knew how to be a gentleman sometimes. She smiled at his gesture. He brought food to the table and she was happy to have him at that moment. She would let anything ruin these last moments with him. She wasn't sure of what she was going to do later, but she knew what she wanted at that moment: him.

They enjoyed a nice conversation at the table, drinking wine and eating some food. It felt intimate, natural, fulfilling. She couldn't help but think about doing this with him every night. Home. Dinner. Conversations. Bedtime. Waking up beside him. Kissing goodbye before work, etc… _Dreams_. That may never happen, but it was nice to dream sometimes.

After dinner, before she started undressing to put something more comfortable on, he was already enveloping her in his arms. He carefully removed her clothes and quickly took her to bed, covering her body with his warm kisses. He was such a good lover, she thought. They made love slowly but with intention and passion, enjoying every touch and taste. His touch seemed to make her sure their love was real and that she belonged to him. She loved the way he occupied every inch of hers. He was adorable. Too bad she couldn't know for sure what would happen. She was sure she would never meet a man like Chris Redfield again.

* * *

><p>He was the one who had fallen asleep in her arms this time. His head heavily rested on her chest, while his arms wrapped around her stomach. She could see the beautiful traces of his face. She ran her fingers lightly through his face, tracing his nose, eyebrows, and lips. <em>God, he is so perfect<em>, she said to herself. She turned her head to the right and stared at the window. She could see a beautiful moon outside, shining imperially and inviting. The same moon was over her home in Africa, she meditated, her eyes filling with tears. And that same moon would be also above their heads wherever they were, even in thousands of miles apart.

She fell asleep, feeling grateful for having him on her arms that night.


	6. Surprise!

Chris woke up with the sound of his alarm clock but really didn't want to get up. It was cold and dark outside, but it felt homey and warm underneath the covers and by Sheva's side. Her body was always so warm and smooth… He couldn't resist but rubbing his big hands on her arms and stomach, bringing her closer to him.

At the feel of his touch, she slowly opened her hazel eyes and smiled lazily at him.

Chris stared at her, thoughtful. That was the view he wanted to have everyday for the rest of his life. Certainty would grow with every day spent by her side.

* * *

><p>The day went by with not many surprises for Sheva. They basically filled her brain with a lot of information, as it was already expected. They also defined her new role at BSAA. She would be a sort of special agent, used in more complicated missions that required more intelligence and research. She wouldn't be assigned to kill stupid zombies, for instance, but kill the 'creator'. In other words, she would have the most difficult tasks, but wouldn't be going on mission as often, as her job would require a lot of time spent at the HQ, researching and analyzing data. Who would accompany her on missions was a good question. She had no idea. It could be anyone.<p>

She sighed at the thought that her life and Chris's seemed to be taking completely opposite sides now.

Chris interrupted her line of thoughts, knocking at the door.

'Hey, Sheva.'

'Hey, Chris.'

'Guess what? Leon Kennedy is in London and will join us for dinner tonight.'

'The former police officer in the Racoon City incident?'

'Exactly. He works for the BSAA now. He worked with my sister Claire who had joined him to find me.'

'What happened to you?'

'Got caught. Nothing that bad.'

She smiled.

'Wow, it's amazing you have a sister who does the same thing you do.'

'Well, I trained her, but nowadays she works more on intelligence.'

'You decided so?'

'Of course. I don't want the ones I love to risk their lives.'

Sheva looked at Chris, studying his face.

'Chris, you risk your life all the time. How come you ask someone to stop if you don't?'

She knew that if they stayed together, Chris would try to do the same thing with her. The thought freaked her out. She hated when a guy tried to control her life, even in subtle ways.

'Well, I'm tough.'

'So is she, right?'

'I'm a brother, I gotta protect her.' He said in a confident tone.

_Whatever. _She thought.

'Ok, Chris. I have to do some work here. I'll meet you and your friend later.'

Was she shutting him out? Chris wondered. She was still his Sheva, but she seemed a little bit more disturbed and cold. Maybe she was just playing a part at the HQ, as his partner. Or maybe she had a lot on her mind now. He'd known they weren't giving her a break and were now filling her little head as if she was a hard drive.

Sheva tried hard to concentrate on her task. She knew she had been a little harsh on Chris and she felt bad for that. It wasn't his fault, damn it. He was being a spectacular man and was giving her a chance to be in his life. She would never imagine he would be that open. She thought at first that Chris would come up with a thousand reasons not to be with her, but he simply surrendered to her. He was deeply attracted to her, she knew that. But besides the sexual impulses he was demonstrating, he was also showing that he cared about her in a different level. She considered that she couldn't be any luckier. But Chris also didn't deserve to lose her at once. She wouldn't cope right either, but she didn't care about her feelings. She had suffered a lot all her life. She was at a point where all she cared about was his feelings. She didn't want to think of him sad. It broke her heart to think about it.

After she decided to stop thinking, she managed to go back to her tasks. That would probably be her only certainty on her life from now on. But she would enjoy every time possible with him. And she would meet the famous Leon Kennedy that night.

* * *

><p>'Redfield! Good to see you. I can see you put on some weight.'<p>

'Guess you have a receding hairline, Kennedy.'

'F* you, Chris.'

'Same to you, Leon, ha ha.'

The two men gave a manly superficial hug and sat down by the bar.

'So, where is Sheva? Can't wait to meet her. The whole crew talks about how skilled and pretty she is.'

'Don't even get too close or I'll punch all of your fake teeth in, sucker.'

'Ha ha. They aren't fake.'

'Well, she got stuck with work but she will be joining us in a little while.'

'Where is she staying?' Leon asked with curiosity.

Chris smirked, while he ordered a beer. He wouldn't be able to keep it secret from a smartass like Leon.

'No…' Leon said, his mouth open and turning into an evil smile. 'I underestimated you, Redfield. You could never make up your mind with Jill, but you got the pretty young one.'

'It's not like that.'

'So how is that?'

Chris sighed and looked around.

'I don't want to talk about feelings in a bar with you. That's pretty gay, you know.'

Leon burst out laughing. He wasn't a tough guy like Chris and the fact they were so different made them look very funny together. They were always trying to bug each other.

'Ok ok… But just tell me. Is she good?'

'Good?' Chris raised his eyebrow, pretending not to understand what he meant.

'Yeah, is she being good with you?'

'Why wouldn't she?'

'Cocky motherf*. Haha'

Chris took a deep breath and released it.

'Yes, she's good. She's perfect.'

Leon could notice some tension on his answer.

'What's the matter then? Jill?'

'No. Jill and I are fine. We're friends. We've finally decided to be only friends.'

'What bothers you then?'

Chris looked at Leon and drank his beer.

'Are you my therapist now?'

'Oh come on, man. Don't play the tough guy. I know how fucked up you can be. I remember how messed up you were when Jill was gone. I really thought there was something strong going on between you.'

'There was. There is and there will always be. But a deep connection for me doesn't mean only sex. I'm not a hunter like you.' Leon laughed loudly again. 'And let's stop this girl talk, it's getting on my nerves.'

'Ha ha. So, how is Jill doing?' Leon continued, ignoring Chris's request.

'She's shutting me out. We were good when I left Africa but now she seems to be hiding something. She was happy and then she is moody now that she got back to the US. Sheva said she will try to talk to her. And apparently they've been sharing some secrets too.'

'Wow… do they get along that well?'

'Better than I could imagine.'

'Threesome…' he said as if he was meditating, 'cool.'

'You sick bastard,' Chris retorted.

'Teasing, man. I'm trying to break the ice. But… where is Sheva stationed now?'

'Here.' He answered simply, looking down.

Chris didn't need to say anything else. Leon could totally get his point. He really knew what that meant and he had been through that. He had always wanted to be with someone so bad, but now she was gone. Opportunities were given to him to be with her, but he had missed out and made another choice. How he hated himself for that! His thoughts went back to her beautiful and sweet smile, her radiant eyes, her lips that were never kissed by his… _Damn it!_ He had to stop thinking about her or he would be the one in a bad mood.

'Leon?' Chris called his name, for the third time.

'What?' Leon replied, thrown back to his hard reality.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' He quickly responded, sipping his beer. 'Plus, let's not get emotional. Like you said, it's very gay.'

Chris smiled at his friend's comment, chugging whatever was left from his beer. Then he saw her coming. Leon turned his head to the side to follow the trail of Chris's eyes. It was obvious that was Sheva. Elegant, distinct, and beautiful. He didn't guess it because of her skin color or beauty but because of the impact she caused on his friend's semblance. Now he surely could see why!

Sheva smiled beautifully and naturally at the sight of the two guys sitting at the bar. She extended her hand to Leon in a friendly way.

'I guess you must be the famous Leon Kennedy. It is such an honor to meet you. I'm Sheva Alomar.'

'Pleasure is all mine, Leon.'

'I heard a lot about you, Leon.'

'Whatever you heard of me from Chris, it isn't true.' He said smiling back.

'Well, he told me pretty good things about you.'

Leon turned to Chris.

'I thought you didn't like me, Mr. Invincible.'

'Never said I did, but unfortunately you've got some good things on your side.'

Sheva smiled at Chris and tapped his shoulder lightly.

'Hey, partner. How was your day?'

Leon tried to hold back his laugh. It was pretty funny to see agents trying to hide their mingling. Chris noticed Leon's expression and responded Sheva in a very intimate and delicate way.

'It was good, _hon._ How about yours?'

Sheva was astonished by his words and noticed that Leon smiled.

'It's okay, Sheva', Leon said, 'I understand what's going on. Don't worry.'

'Oh', she said sheepishly.

'How do you like this cold nasty city so far?' He asked, trying to break the ice and the embarrassment.

'I like it, not the weather, though.' She smiled.

'I don't blame you.' Leon smiled. 'But you'll get used to it. It's a great city.'

'You're right. If you excuse me, I'll go to the ladies' room. Be right back.' She said smiling and leaving.

Leon couldn't keep his mouth closed. He was totally mesmerized by that lady. Chris hit him fairly hard on the arm.

'For your information, your eyes shouldn't stare down under her shoulders.'

'Ha ha. Or what?'

'Or you will be dead.' Chris said smiling and completely unashamed of his jealousy.

'I thought I knew you well, Redfield. But I'm not surprised that this fair young lady can turn your head upside down. It is totally understandable.'

'Just shut up and drink your beer.'

'Well, actually you're still the same beast.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

><p>The trio talked for an hour about their jobs and expectations, while they had something to eat. Sheva and Leon connected right away and it was clear that they would easily become friends.<p>

Chris would never see that coming. He would never imagine a simple and quiet Sheva would be friends with cocky and extravagant Leon. That was really interesting. He admired Leon for his courage and mostly for his loyalty. He had partnered with his sister a couple of times and they were good friends. He had saved her life, so he would always be grateful for whoever saved Claire.

He missed her so bad… He wished she was there.

* * *

><p>Claire Redfield was rushing out of the Heathrow airport, searching for a cab. She would finally visit her brother and make him a big surprise. Oh, she missed him so much and it had been like three months since she didn't see him. She had been training new agents at another branch of Terrasave in Russia and she could never take a day off to see Chris.<p>

Her relationship with Kurt had gone down the drain with that distance. She knew it from the moment she was called that he wouldn't try to save it. Things had been cold between them and it wasn't exactly easy to put off relationship issues. Besides, she knew he wasn't the one.

She was told that her brother had left ah hour late and he was at the Hitz, a pub near the HQ, with some agents. She thought his new partner was there. She also wanted to thank her in person. She didn't know anything about her, but Claire already liked her a lot for the fact that she had saved her brother's life.

She hopped in a cab and headed to the hotel. She checked in and paid a bell boy to take her suitcases upstairs. It was getting late and she was tired, she didn't want to miss the opportunity of surprising Chris. She always felt like a teenager around him, always cheering and happy. He was her life.

* * *

><p>She spotted him and a beautiful lady by his side from far away. She was probably Sheva. She smiled at the fact that Chris looked relaxed and happy beside her. <em>Way to go, Chris. Hopefully you found a girlfriend.<em>

She saw the shadow of a man beside them but she couldn't tell who he was yet. It didn't matter. Her eyes were completely directed to her handsome brother.

She walked closer and closer until their eyes crossed.

'Claire?' Chris said, amazed.

'Chris… Finally.' She smiled, extending her arms wide open to him.

Chris got up from the table and rushed to his sister. He lifted her up and hugged her so tight that everyone around smiled at his affective gesture.

'Oh my God, what are you doing here?'

'Surprise!' She answered, smiling.

Chris gasped, stunned by her presence there.

'I missed you so much. How was it in Russia?'

'A pain in the butt, but I'm all done and I decided to pay you a visit and stay until you go home. When are you leaving?'

'Hum… I just extended my stay here for one more week. Then I gotta go back and work on the Delany brothers' case with Barry.' Chris answered.

Sheva was amazed at Claire's beauty and warmth. Of course she had to be very pretty. She was HIS sister. Besides being beautiful she looked nice and a lot more affectionate in public than Chris. She had his beautiful eyes. She overheard his conversation with his sister and gasped in surprise that he had extended his stay. That would give them more time. She didn't know if it was good or bad.

Chris looked at Sheva pointed at her.

'Well, thank her for being here with me. I don't know if I would have made it.'

'Oh my God! Sheva? It's an _honor_.' She really emphasized the last word.

'It's an honor, too, Claire. Chris talks a lot about you.'

Claire simply gave Sheva a warm and fraternal hug.

'I'm sure there is a lot more to hear about you.' Claire commented, smiling.

Claire shared a few words with Sheva, still unaware of the third person sitting with them. That's when she decided to leave her excitement behind for a second and stop being so impolite and greet their friend. She turned to look at the person to greet him.

* * *

><p><em>Leon?<em>

She couldn't say a word for a while. How could she be totally unaware of his presence there?

'Hey, Claire…' He said, winking.

'Oh my God. Sorry I didn't see you.' She said sheepishly.

'You always ignore me anyway.' He let out a nice chuckle.

'It's not true.' She said, blushing.

'Isn't this a big reunion?' Leon smiled, not taking his eyes off of Claire, who embarrassedly look back to Chris and Sheva.

'So, where are you guys staying?'

'Across the street, and you?'

'Ritz. I wouldn't want to sleep at the base.'

Chris chuckled and looked at Sheva.

'I told you it's pretty bad there.'

Claire smiled at Chris.

'I really just showed up to say hi. I am tired and I don't want to ruin your night with your friends.'

'Come on, Claire, stay with us.' Leon asked.

'Sorry, guys, I'm beat. I haven't slept for two days. But I promise to join you guys tomorrow for dinner. I love Fridays.'

'No excuse not to', Chris 'threatened'. 'I'll walk you to the hotel.'

'You don't need to, Chris! Stay with them.'

Sheva interrupted.

'It's fine Claire. I'm super tired as well and I'll leave in a bit.'

'I will walk Sheva to the hotel so you guys can talk.' Leon offered.

'Sure. Thanks, Leon.' Sheva replied.

Chris looked at his partner and kissed her on the forehead.

'See you later, Shev.'

She was really surprised he didn't seem to try to hide their relationship.

Claire hugged Sheva one more time.

'It was really nice meeting you. We'll catch up tomorrow.'

'Sure.' Sheva responded with a beautiful smile.

'How long will you be here?'

'Well. Long enough. Just got transferred.'

'Wow, that's great!' Claire said enthusiastically.

_I wish it was great_, Sheva thought to herself.

'Guess I'll see you tomorrow, too, Leon?'

'Yeah, I'll stay till Monday.'

Their eyes crossed again. They were curious and cautious at the same time.

Leon felt the air get colder as she left. His heart felt heavier too. He didn't think she would cause that type of reaction on him again. _Oh well._

* * *

><p>Chris and Claire talked happily as they walked towards her hotel. He told her about the mission, about Wesker's death and about finding Jill. He told her little about Sheva because he knew that it wouldn't take long for Claire to bombard him with questions. He was right.<p>

'What kind of kiss was that?' Claire asked, smiling mischievously.

'The only kind you know.' Chris smiled back, naughtily.

'No…' Claire gasped, laughing. 'Really, Chris?'

He just smiled.

Claire gave him a hug. 'I don't know Sheva, but if she makes you happy, I already love her. You know, everybody is talking about her back home. They can't figure out why she did all that to you. Ha ha. I guess that explains.'

He chuckled.

'She did it because she cared for Jill and I. She would have done it for anyone, actually. Sheva is probably the most human person I've ever met…' he paused and looked at Claire and continued: 'Besides you.'

'Aw, that's so sweet.' She kissed his cheek. 'Well, I barely talked to her but I could tell she is nice. And Gosh… so pretty.' Chris smiled again. He wondered how many times he had smiled since the mission was over. He hadn't done that in so many years. Claire went on. 'But tell me, Chris. You don't know her for a long time. How much do you like her?'

'A lot, Claire. A lot.' He sighed, answering honestly.

'How are you going to deal with… the fact she will stay here?'

Chris swallowed hard. He didn't know yet.

'I don't know. That's why I extended my stay here. I wanted to sort things out with her.'

'Oh. Sorry I came here unexpectedly. I guess you needed sometime for yourselves.'

'No, sweetie, don't worry. There is always time for you.' He said, kissing her forehead. 'In fact you may be able to help me solve things.'

'I'll do what I can.' Claire gladly responded.

They stopped at the door of her hotel and he kissed her goodbye. Chris thought it was always good to see his sister. In fact he could never see Claire as a grownup. Since he had cared for her all those years, he always thought of her as his little girl. He had been the one she would always run to when she got hurt or bullied at school. He would carry her around in his arms while she cried and tell her it would all be fine. Chris was a hero for her and he knew that. He used to try too hard not to show when he was sad. He wanted her to see him as someone strong that would be always there to protect her from life's unfortunate events. Now he was considering that she could be the one helping him if he had a breakdown. _Ironic_.

* * *

><p>Claire got in her room still with a big smile on her face. She was happy that Chris was safe. Besides she had seen a different Chris now, a much happier one, and surprisingly in love. She also couldn't be any happier for him. What Sheva had done to him would still remain a mystery to her, but what really mattered was that he was absolutely delighted.<p>

Her smile faded at the thought of their meeting. Her eyes went down as she thought of Leon. _Why the hell was he there now? Couldn't he have chosen a better time to visit?_

The last time she had seen him, it had been tough. She made him make a decision. He chose to walk away. Two years passed since they had last seen each other. But after seeing him, she felt her memory was still fresh.

She threw herself under the covers as if she was more protected from her nightmares. Her eyes closed at the thought of him.

* * *

><p>By the time Sheva got home, Chris was already in bed, his arms crossed behind his head and eyes fixedly staring at the ceiling. For a moment, she thought he was unaware of her presence. She was wrong.<p>

'Hey, Shev.' He said, eyes moving back to her.

'Hey, babe. How are you? Happy to see your sister?'

'Yeah…' He said, dreamy.

'She's so beautiful Chris, just like you.' She said, lying down beside him and giving him a sweet kiss in his forehead.

'Did Leon just drop you off?' He asked, changing the subject.

Sheva smiled. Was he being jealous?

'Yes, he did. Why are you asking, Mr. Redfield?' She asked with a malicious smile on her face.

'What did you talk about?'

'Hum. The mission. My new job. He didn't ask much about us.' She said, laying her body on top of his.

'Hum…' Chris raised an eyebrow.

'Are you jealous, Chris? Seriously?'

'Not because of you. But I saw the way he was staring at you in the beginning.'

She chuckled lightly.

'Well, Chris. That means nothing. You should see the way women stare at you at the base, too.'

'Do they?'

'Hell yeah, they do. And at least I can't do anything about it there, since we keep it secret.'

Chris flipped her body over and switched to be on top of her.

'Well, I'm glad they're all gone now and we are safe from outsiders.'

'Yeah?' She asked, moaning as he kissed her neck.

'Yes. It reminds me of this room's purpose.'

She giggled as he started kissing and teasing her body, making her quiver. They made love naturally and easily, as usual. It seemed their bodies had been created to be together, they attracted each other like magnetos.

Chris whispered her name as he released inside her. Numbness hit her for a minute, and the only thing she felt was her core burning. He lay atop of her for a long time.

'I love you, Sheva.'

'I love you, too, Chris. You know that, right?' She asked, rubbing her thumb on his face.

'I know.' He said, resting his head on her chest.

'That's good.' She said in a weak voice, a tear unnoticeably falling down from her face. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like when he was all gone and she was alone in that city. It would feel much colder without Chris.

* * *

><p>Leon couldn't sleep. Claire was the only thing that crossed his mind. Memories from their last conversation played in his mind repeatedly.<p>

'_Leon, will you take the chance?'_

'_Claire. I want to, but I don't know if this is it.'_

'_I thought that was what you wanted.'_

'_This IS what I want. I just don't think it will work.'_

She had walked away and he felt coldness hit him fully. That was all he wanted. He had tried to find reasons not to do it. The consequences could have been disastrous. Had he made the right decision? He hoped so.

'I've missed you, Claire.' He said it out loud. For two years, he was embarrassed to confess it even to himself, but he spit it out. He felt the room was echoing his words. He didn't mind. That was the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Hope you like the fact I brought more characters... Coming next: Jill.. ;)<em>


	7. Recollection

_Thanks for the reviews guys. As I promised, I'm starting to write about Claire and Jill... ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Jill had never been so mad in her whole life. Besides being mad at Wesker for all he had done to her, she was now fuming angry at the president of BSAA.<p>

She thought she was ready to fly and go home. They had brought her some things, clothes, toiletries, food, and they had placed a small suitcase by her hospital bed.

_At last!_ She thought. She would be done with that place and fly back home. The only good memories she had of Africa would always be of Josh and Sheva. Sheva, because she had saved her life and she was now making her best friend happy. Josh, because he cared for her even though he didn't know her much. He had visited her almost everyday and would make her laugh and distract her from the boredom of being stuck in a hospital bed. He had become a great friend.

But all her happiness went down the drain when the BSAA president visited her. He walked solemnly towards her and took a seat. She trembled at the sight. _That can't be good_.

The president informed her that she was being taken to the HQ for further examinations. She had contested. Hadn't she been tested enough? He responded that all that had been done was for her benefit because they cared for her and they would make sure she was safe. _Yeah, right_. She knew that if she was considered a threat to humanity they wouldn't hesitate on shooting her on the head right there. That was the excuse for most leaders to start wars and kill innocents anyway. It wouldn't be different with a 'freak' like her. She was really afraid of what could happen. It didn't sound good. They never shared exam results with her, so she really didn't know what was going on.

She was almost finishing up getting ready to go to the airport when she got a call from the HQ. 'What now?' She asked the nurse.

'Someone from the HQ wants to talk to you.'

Jill grabbed the phone and was surprised to hear Sheva's voice. She told Jill that she had been transferred. Jill could tell she wasn't happy about it and she knew why. She wished she could help but, in that moment, she couldn't even help herself. Jill told Sheva she was on her way to London and that they would do further tests on her. Sheva had chills at the sound of Jill's voice. She could tell she was desperate and afraid. Sheva assured Jill that she would help her as much as she could. She would be checking on her all the time since she would be basically living in the HQ for the next couple of months. Jill felt a little bit more relieved and asked about Chris. Sheva told her what had been going on briefly. Chris, Claire, Leon, etc. She finished by saying 'Can't wait to see you join the whole crew here for the weekend.' Jill smiled at her innocence. Sheva thought Jill would be 'free' to do whatever she wanted. But she knew the last thing she had in life now was freedom. She said goodbye to Sheva and sat down by her bed. Tears fell from her face as the bad thought crossed her mind again, making her disgusted and angry.

'I hope you're burning in hell for what you did, you son of a b*.'

* * *

><p>Sheva walked into the room where Chris was working.<p>

'Guess who's coming here.'

'Who?'

'Jill.' Sheva responded enthusiastically.

Chris didn't seem to be happy about the news.

'Why?'

Sheva understood his concern. She looked around.

'Are we safe to talk here?'

'Let's go outside for a minute.' Chris offered. She followed him.

'So, I guess she needs to be examined.'

'Damn it. I knew it.'

'What, Chris?' She asked.

'Sheva, for an agent to be brought to the HQ after the mission, especially if he or she got injured, it is never a good thing.' He paused, taking a long breath. 'I knew that they wouldn't let her go. The African branch couldn't run certain types of tests on her and my hope was that at least they brought her back home. We have Barry there, and that guy has some power. He is totally uncorrupted, as well. But here… God only knows what they will put her through.' He covers his eyes with his hands.

'Chris, calm down. We will figure something out. I'm living here and I can help her.'

'Hope they don't try to get you corrupted, either.'

'What are you talking about, Chris? How can you think I would change who I am?'

Chris looked at her precisely.

'I don't think you would ever change, honey. It's just…' He sighed. 'You will see. They force you to take the wrong decisions. Manipulation of minds. Just like in military.'

Sheva widened her eyes.

'But I trust you, Sheva. I bet my life on your honesty. I know you will get out of this clean just like Jill, Barry, and I did.'

'Thanks for trusting me.' She grinned happily.

'Always did, always will.' He smiled.

'What are we going to do about Jill?'

'I don't think they will let me go talk to her privately for a long time. They know we are very close and I can sort things out quickly. But they can let you. And if she stays in the quarters, it's all good. They don't put bugs in the there. Privacy issues.'

'Alright. So I should pay her a visit as soon as she comes in.'

Chris looked at his beautiful partner tenderly.

'Thanks for everything, Shev.'

She smiled at Chris, wishing she could kiss him.

'Always at your service.' She winked, a malicious look sparklingly in her eyes.

They walked into the HQ again, trying to get naughty thoughts out of their heads.

* * *

><p>Claire walked through the halls of the HQ and greeted some of the workers there. She had been in London the year before, sharing some of Terrasave's information. The two companies would work together whenever it was necessary to track down bioterrorists.<p>

As she walked in the cafeteria door to get some coffee, she bumped into Leon. _My day couldn't start worse, I guess. _She thought to herself.

'Hey, you.' He said gallantly. She didn't have time for this.

'Hey, Leon. What's up?'

'How was it in Russia?'

She hated to make up conversation.

'Cold. Boring.'

'How's Kurt?'

'How do you know about Kurt?' She gasped in surprise.

'Heard through Rebecca a while ago when we met in NY.'

'He's fine. What about Sophie?' She had to be nosy like he was being.

'She's fine, I guess. Haven't seen her in months.'

_Yeah right. I heard you were having a great time together. _

She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to kick that guy out of her way.

'If you excuse me, I need to get some coffee and talk to Gary.'

Leon never took his eyes of hers, knowing that he was making her nervous. He automatically handed her a cup of coffee, keeping his own on the other hand.

She gasped, surprised.

'How do you know it's the way I like it?'

'Black. I remember, Claire. I don't forget things.'

_It's a shame you don't._ She thought to herself again, pissed that she couldn't say it on his face.

'Right…' She sighed heavily and walked back to the door, turning his head to him. 'Thanks for the coffee.'

'Guess I'll see you tonight.'

_Damn it, unfortunately you will. _

'Yes. See you later.' She answered coldly.

How could she be so harsh on Leon? She couldn't tell why. Claire knew she didn't know how to be cold. Even with her enemies. She still felt a sharp pain whenever she had to shoot someone, even an infected. She could never get it over. She talked to Chris about it once and he smiled, saying proudly that she was as sweet as an angel. _Well, angels don't fall_, she considered. And she had been hitting the ground lately as often as a toddler learning to walk.

She shooed the bad thoughts out of her mind and went to meet Gary, a previous Terrasave employee. They surely had a lot to catch up.

* * *

><p>Chris had waited for this moment the whole day. It'd been a while since he had great time on a Friday night. He wanted to be with the two women he loved the most. He was finishing up putting some gel on his hair, when she came out of the bathroom. Always taking his breath away. She had a beautiful black dress on. Her hair was tied up, straightened in the top but with beautiful curls falling down on her neck.<p>

'Have you seen my black heels? Thought I left them here.'

He didn't answer her.

'Wow…' It was all he let out.

'Chris, I need my shoes.' She complained at his lack of interest in helping her.

Chris kneeled down by the bed and picked them up.

'Here you are.' He walked towards her.

'Thanks.' She smiled, noticing his pervert look. 'What?'

He didn't answer. He pressed his mouth on hers, devouring her with a passionate kiss and leaving her breathless.

'Wow, Chris. We have to leave. They must be waiting.'

'They can wait a little bit more.'

'No, you're not thinking of…'

His eyes locked on hers, while his fingers ran through her breast. His thumbs easily pulled her dress down and as her breasts came out, he kissed them, sucking them lightly.

'Chris…' She moaned, trying to protest. 'I don't want to make a mess now that I'm all dressed up.'

'We don't have to.'

'But…' She stopped. It would be useless to protest. His lips massaged her nipples and she felt numb, she couldn't push him away. She didn't want to. She knew she was irresistibly sexy that night and that he wouldn't resist. He had never seen her on a sexy black dress.

He carefully pushed her against the small dining table. His hands slowly lifted her dress up a little so that he could take off her thong. He whispered naughty words at her ears, causing a tense reaction on her. She felt the wet tip of his member tease her center, brushing it lightly, without getting inside her. He was still focused on teasing and kissing her lips to see her on flames.

'Chris…' She called his name, breaking up their kiss. 'Let's finish this.'

He let out an evil smile. He loved to make her horny for him. She lay down on her back on the table, allowing him to lift her leg up a little. She felt him fill her fully, making her gasp. Nothing in the world could be better than making love with him. She closed her eyes, emerged in the feeling of his thrusts deep inside her and the waves of heat running over her body. She wished she would never forget that feeling, even when they were apart. Which was only a matter of days… Sadness touched her heart, even though she was embraced by one of her strongest releases. She cried his name out in a mix of pain, pleasure, and melancholy.

* * *

><p>Claire was mad her brother. He was only ten minutes late, but that was too much to handle Leon Kennedy by herself. They arrived at the restaurant on time, almost simultaneously. They were taken to their seats and Claire almost lost her breath when she didn't spot her brother and Sheva at the table. Leon threw her one of his sensual smiles that she absolutely hated. He even took her coat off. She felt his hand, touch her red hair as he did so. <em>Don't be nice to me, please<em>.

They sat down facing each other and she felt defeated. There was nothing she could talk about. She cared about him. _Be honest with yourself, Claire. You like him._ She let a deep breath out.

'How was your day, Leon?' She asked nicely.

'Good. We ran some reports on a possible new bioterrorist group in Sri Lanka.'

'Sri Lanka?'

'Well, it won't surprise you if I tell you that the heads of the group are all Russians and Americans.'

'Using a 3rd World Country for tests. Lovely. So predictable.'

'That's nothing. You'd be surprised if I told you about all my findings over the last year.'

Claire looked at him intently.

'Guess you found your happiness at BSAA. I'm happy for you.' _Was she being a bit bitter?_

'I wouldn't say happiness. But satisfaction for working wherever and whenever I want.' Leon said, ordering two martinis. Claire sighed to the fact that he always ordered what she felt like drinking. He knew her better than herself sometimes.

'Sounds like fun.' She said, discreetly looking around and hoping Chris would show up.

'But I don't know if I made the right choice.' Leon sighed, lowering his head.

'Well, I hope you did.' She said, bitterly.

He stared at her eyes fixedly and she knew they wouldn't be able to postpone the conversation. It would just pop out.

'I wanted to be your partner at Terrasave, Claire. I really did.'

'Leon, you don't have to…'

'Please, let me go on.' Claire silenced. 'I was afraid of switching positions for two reasons. One is that I don't truly agree on the way you guys work. Too much data, too much bullshit going on, and little action. You take too much time to figure things out and I'm the kind of guy who won't waste his time.' Claire sighed in protest, but then she just smiled. 'Second is that, after we were assigned to work together in the Zebrosky factory case, I grew too close to you.'

She felt the air was getting heavier. Her fast heartbeats were a physical proof of the reactions Leon was causing on her. She said nothing.

'I was an idiot to think that it could screw things up.' He touched her hand. 'I'm sorry if I let you down.'

She took her hand back when she saw that Chris and Sheva were entering in the restaurant through the main door.

'Good evening!' Chris said cheerily, approaching the couple.

'You're late.' Claire said in tone of accusation.

'Blame Sheva who spends two hours doing her hair.'

Sheva shot him a glance. _Her fault?_ She smiled and agreed because she didn't want them to think of the real reason they were late.

'How long have you been here?' Chris asked curiously, looking at Leon.

'Not long, captain. Order some beer and relax.' Leon responded, teasing him.

Claire smiled at Sheva and asked: 'How was your day, Sheva?'

'Busy, as usual. Too much paperwork and reports.'

'I didn't know you worked for Terrasave.' Leon joked, making Claire shoot him an angry but funny look. He loved to make fun of her company and the way they slowed things down.

'Leon, I'm a pretty active person.' Claire said, defensively.

'I agree with you. But you're probably the one who works the hardest there.'

Claire shook his head, not believing he was provoking her and her company.

'True, Leon.' Chris added. 'They are too bureaucratic for my taste.'

Leon raised his hands, pointing at Chris, as a confirmation to what he had said.

'Guess your plan is to tease me tonight.' She smiled at Leon and Chris.

Chris ordered his drink and Sheva's.

'Not really, sis.' He responded. 'We can actually tease Leon for running away like a pig from Ali's house.'

'Screw you, Chris, ha ha. You'd have done the same.'

'Have you heard of 'backup agents'?' Chris teased.

'What are you talking about?' Sheva asked.

Leon was about to speak when Chris cut him out.

'Let _me_ have the pleasure to tell you the story, love.' Chris said with an evil smile as Leon rolled his eyes.

'So. We were working on this guy's case, his name was Ali Tasker. He was being accused of running a chain of pharmaceutical companies in the Middle East. The government had a warning from one of this guy's competitors that his company was massproducing uranium, which could be used to make bombs. We had to check if it was true. So they chose Leon to go to the guy's house and apprehend his business paperwork and ask him some questions. The guy was arrested later, but that day he wasn't supposed to have any clue that an agent would visit him. _Brave_ Leon,' Chris said sarcastically, 'convinced Intel that he could go on his own. They were on his watch, but he knocked on the guy's door by himself.'

Claire was having a blast listening to the story of Leon's stupidity. She sipped from her martini and glanced at Leon provocatively.

'Anyway,' Chris continued. 'He knocked at the guy's door and four women opened the door for him.'

'Four women?' Sheva asked, surprised.

'Yeah, but he actually had more than that, ha ha. Anyway, Leon shows his badge and three more women join the group. They all looked like good wives and mothers, until all of them pointed a gun to his face at the same time.'

Sheva gasped, surprised. Claire was holding her breath not to laugh loudly.

'Then they said to him: 'Run or die.'

'It wasn't like that, you punk.' Leon said.

'Yes, it was. Intel heard the whole conversation. Leon had to run away, as fast as he could. He made it safe back to the base. But people were calling him Gingerbread Man.'

Claire burst out laughing.

'Why is that?' Sheva asked. Chris smiled.

'Well, honey, you probably haven't heard this story.'

'It's about a gingerbread cookie that has to run away fast not to be eaten.' Claire added, using the napkin to wipe tears in her face.

Sheva laughed but took Leon's side.

'You guys are being very tough on Leon.'

Leon smiled.

'See, Chris? Even your girlfriend likes me. You have a problem. Ha ha.'

'She doesn't count,' Chris shot back. 'She barely knows you.'

'Your sister likes me too, she just won't admit.' Leon shot honestly, staring at Claire.

Claire gasped.

'Who told you so?'

'Well, we had great time working together.'

'We almost died together, Leon.' Claire said, smiling.

'Yeah, to save your ass, Chris.'

Chris sipped his drink.

'Yeah, I got to agree that you did a great job helping Claire save me, Leon.'

'Aw… Let's be emotional, now give me a hug.' Leon teased Chris, getting closer to him.

'I won't hug you, _bitch_.' Chris said pushing Leon away.

Claire and Sheva smiled at each other. Those two together were definitely a circus show. They had a great dinner and talked cheerily about all sorts of things. Claire could sense Sheva was a little sad and she knew why. She really wished Chris and Sheva could work their relationship out. They seemed to be perfect for each other. Besides she had never seen her brother in love like that before. The way he looked at Sheva and smiled was a proof that he couldn't be any happier. She understood why her brother fell for her. She was simple, natural, and sweet. She was the type of woman who would take good care of a man. She seemed loyal and determined.

Claire avoided to get stuck on Leon's eyes. She wanted to look at him, analyze him, and guess what he was thinking, but it would be too obvious for everyone if she did so.

She was hurt. During their last mission together, they surely got closer, as he mentioned, but they never did anything about it. She wanted him to kiss her many times and he seemed to want the same, but he stepped back. However, she could see the emotions that she caused on him. Once they were chasing a bioterrorist and Leon lost control of the Hummer. She lost her consciousness for a while after the accident. She heard Leon calling her name repeatedly and she thought she saw tears in his eyes when she woke up. He apologized a thousand times because it had been his fault. He kissed her forehead with so much happiness when he saw she was awake. She remembered his words. '_I'm so sorry. I'll get you out of here. I wouldn't forgive myself if something ever happened to you. My Claire…_' And he hugged her tight. _My Claire?_ What else could that mean? She truly believed that he liked her and would do something about it.

Leon was offered the job at Terrasave but he decided to go towards another direction. Working for Terrasave could mean that they would be closer to each other. She believed that it was the reason why he refused to take the job. Next, she heard he was involved with someone at the BSAA and he stopped calling her for a while. Months later he tried to reach her out a couple of times, but she never picked up his calls. She did once, but she was very formal and cold with him. He got the clue that she wanted to be by herself. He started dating Kurt and things seemed to go back to normal. But she secretly missed Leon.

Now he was there, close to her again. For a short while, though. He would be gone soon and reality would kick in. She lived in New York, he was in LA. Too much of a distance but it was probably better like that.

Sheva and Leon had connected really well and after dinner they were trying to convince Chris and Claire to go to a pub. Chris wasn't a big fan of noise and loud music. Claire wanted to go, but the fact that Leon could try to get closer scared her. Finally they convinced Chris and off they went to the pub next door.

Sheva had drunk just a little and seemed to be in a good mood now. She sang and danced, cheering Chris up. He tagged along her enthusiasm and gave her some attention. Leon and Claire were kind of stuck together for a while.

'Let's go get a drink with me.' He offered.

'I can wait here.' Claire knew she was being rude.

'Claire, sweetie, you're not like that.'

'Not when you aren't around. Besides, you don't know me much, so how can you tell I'm not like this?' Now she knew she was being cold and immature.

He looked at her intently.

'You didn't forgive me?'

Claire smiled weakly.

'Who am I to forgive you, Leon? You didn't do anything wrong.' She said honestly, looking firmly into his blue eyes for the very first time since they met in London.

He offered his hand and she took it, fearlessly. He held her hand tight as they moved towards the bar. After he ordered, they waited on the bar stools. She was silent and he was too, for a moment. As she looked down, he touched her face, removing a string of red hair out of her face. She gasped at his touch.

'You haven't changed. Not a thing.' He said, contemplating.

'Is that good or bad thing?' She asked, sheepishly.

'It's perfect.' He said honestly.

'You haven't changed either, Kennedy. The same old flirt.'

He smiled.

'Yes, I have. I'm not like that anymore.'

'You are being a flirt now.'

'Because I am with you.'

'Oh, I see.' She said smiling, a little bit more relaxed now.

* * *

><p>Sheva noticed her partner was a bit uneasy.<p>

'What's wrong, Chris?'

'Leon and Claire. They've been gone for a while.'

Sheva smiled at his concern. She noticed what was going on between Claire and Leon from the very moment they met. It was obvious, but she knew that guys were clueless sometimes, so she decided to say nothing to Chris.

'Chris, your sister is a grownup. And she is smart like you.' She winked.

'I know but… I'm pretty sure something is going on between them. It's an old thing, though, I can tell.'

'If there is, let them sort it out, Chris.'

'Leon is a flirt, Sheva.'

'Well, if he likes your sister, he won't act like that. Who would, when she has a brother like you?'

Chris smiled at her honest remark.

'What do you mean 'a brother like me'?

'You can be a little monster sometimes, you know.' She said, biting his ear lightly.

'Really?'

'Yeah. A liar, too.' She said with a reproving tone. 'Doing my hair, huh?'

'Well, what was I supposed to say? Details?', he mocked his own voice. '_Well, you know, I was having great sex with my partner on the dining table. We actually did it three times because she didn't want me to stop, so I kept working on her._'

Sheva laughed and gave him a tap.

'Shh! Don't say it loud! But I did like your performance tonight.' She said, kissing the tip of his nose.

'We can have a second round, you know. Actually, round 4, right? I am great at finding empty spaces.'

'Chris, you're such a perv.'

'Me? You were the one who made me do it three times. I never thought I was in such good shape.' He laughed. 'But actually, it didn't take much effort, seeing you dressed like this.'

'Shut up and kiss me.'

And they kissed at the sound of a band playing rock, having completely forgotten about Claire and Leon.

* * *

><p>'How are you and Kurt doing?' Leon asked, sipping his bear.<p>

'We're not.' She responded earnestly.

'Why not?' He asked, curiously.

'What do you mean 'why not'? Things don't work sometimes, you know that well.' She said defiantly.

'Right.'

'I guess we should get back to Chris and Sheva.'

'I think they are fine by themselves. You know they don't have much time together. Just like us.'

She rolled her eyes.

'Leon, there's no 'us'.'

'There could have been.' He said, completely admitting that they had something going on.

'But you decided not to.' She cut it sharply.

'Claire…' He called. Words wouldn't leave his mouth. 'It wasn't that easy…'

'There you are!' Chris said, bumping in the middle of Claire and Leon.

Sheva couldn't help but laughing at her partner's jealous behavior. She pulled him back to her arms, allowing Leon and Claire some space.

'Let's all dance.' She invited now that the music was turning into a more dancing tune.

'Sure!' Leon agreed.

'I can't dance.' Chris retorted.

'No problem, I'll dance with Sheva.' Leon offered.

'Hell no, you won't.' Chris said.

The group had some fun together and for a short period of time life seemed uncomplicated and easy. They laughed and shared fun stories of their past. Neither present nor future were discussed. Sheva felt happy and tried to take all the bad thoughts out of her head. She wanted to freeze that special moment. His smile, his perfect teeth, his eyes shutting when he laughed, the sweet way he would embrace her. _I'm lucky I've met him_, she affirmed to herself.

Claire also decided that she should enjoy the moment. For a second she pictured Leon and her together in a double date with Chris and Sheva. He would hold her hand and kiss it fearlessly and she didn't have to hide her feelings for him. Unfortunately, it was a dream.

It was late at night and it was time to go. Leon offered to drop Claire off but she hesitated and said she could walk back. Chris told her that he would feel better if she was accompanied. London nights could be rough and even though she was a _killer _he'd feel better if Leon walked her home. Claire wondered what had been through her brother's head to let her walk out with Leon. Either alcohol or Sheva, she considered. Anyway, she didn't mind. She actually wanted to walk with Leon. She liked the feeling of leaving a very noisy place and wander on a quieter street. The air would always feel lighter and the city sounds more powerful.

And that's how she felt. His voice echoed inside her hair as a sweet melody. Leon constantly searched for her eyes, but she only smiled and looked down. They talked about all sorts of things that actually didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Leon just wanted to hear the sound of Claire's voice. It soothed him and gave him peace. When they were getting close to her hotel, he slowed his pace. She looked at him with questioning eyes.<p>

'What?'

'Nothing.' He smiled, still walking.

'I guess I'm fine here. Thanks for walking me, Leon.'

He raised his eyebrow.

'Not really. I will walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight. That's what gentlemen do.'

'Since when you're a gentleman, Kennedy?'

'Since I was born.' He winked.

'You're a flirt, not a gentleman.'

'I can show you I can be one.' He said smiling, opening the door of the lobby to Claire.

'Wow. I'm impressed.' She said in a funny mocking tone.

He walked her upstairs and stopped at her door. He leaned against the doorway.

'I guess you won't invite me in.' Leon commented.

Claire smiled naturally.

'Not in a million years or after a million martinis.'

'Never say never.' He grinned.

'I'm not saying 'never'. Just saying there is no chance of you walking in my room tonight.' She noticed the stupidity she had just said. Blame the martinis.

'Oh, so there is a chance of me coming in other nights.' Leon said gallantly.

'You said you were a gentleman, Mr. Kennedy. Gentlemen don't suggest this type of things.'

He looked at her firmly.

'I'll never ask you to come in. You will let me in.'

'You seem too sure.'

'Well, as sure as I am that you and I will kiss now, and you will let me do it.' He smiled tenderly.

Claire felt like losing her breath again. She felt stuck between the wall and Leon's tall body. His hands were up against the wall and his eyes penetrated hers. Her lips parted and he took that as an invitation, placing his lips slowly on top of hers. He had dreamed about that so much… Her lips were as tasty as he had imagined. Her whole body smelled sweetness and freshness.

As he kissed her, he cupped her face in his hands, gently brushing her beautiful red hair out of her face. Claire felt paralyzed. The only part of her body that moved was her lips that seemed to have their own lives. Her core shook lightly when his tongue tenderly struggled with hers.

She broke their kiss after a while, as their foreheads kept connected.

'Leon… I…' She had no words. What should she say?

'Claire', he called her name. 'You don't need to say anything if you don't want to. I just needed to do this.'

She got rid of his embrace and looked at him with sorrow.

'You could have done this before.'

'I know. I was a coward.'

'Now you did it because it won't bring us back anyway.'

'No, it's not because…'

'You made a choice, Leon.' Claire interrupted. 'Why do you want to torture and mess with my head? We will go back to our lives in a few days. Why did you have to show up only now? I've waited for you to change your mind, to surprise me, to invest on us. But you just… left.'

Leon could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

'Claire, we can…'

'I told you there is no 'we'. Have a good night.'

And she entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

Claire closed the door and remained standing there for a long time. She tried to recall all things that had been said. She felt defeated. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and tucked in the covers, crying.

He felt cold, sad, and lonely. For the very first time in his life he felt lonely because she wasn't there for him. He walked back to his place, opened the mini fridge and took out a bottle of whiskey. It would be a too damn cold night.

* * *

><p>The image of Irving, his annoying laughter, and psychotic eyes took her mind over. She felt disgusted again. She knew he had spent a long time with her, spreading the virus among innocent people. She cried at the thought of how many lives she had taken. She had been turned into a demon, just like Wesker. Maybe she deserved to die just like him.<p>

The worst image crossed her mind again. She remembered Excella. Tall, beautiful, dangerous. She had never treated her badly, not because she was nice, but because of the impression she wanted to cause on Wesker.

Excella tied her hands and legs down so that she had no energy to fight. She was doped and now she wished she was even more drugged then, so that she didn't remember what he did to her. She felt his cold body on top of hers, pressing against her, as she fainted.

Jill locked herself in the airplane bathroom and cried for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Drama mode ON in this chapter, I know! But it will get better! ;)<br>_


	8. Bliss and Pain

_Leon and Claire fans will love this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

><p>'Jill!' Sheva called her name happily when she spotted her friend coming through the front door.<p>

'Sheva, good to see you!' Jill responded, hugging her friend. 'How have you been?'

'Good, and yourself?'

'I'm fine.'

'Where are you staying?'

'Here. They'll probably hook me with a bunch of wires. I'm lucky if I make it to a real bedroom with a shower.' She said sarcastically. 'Where are you staying?'

'Well, I'm in transition. Right now I'm across the street but I'll move into my new flat. It's ready for me.' Sheva smiled.

Jill analyzed her and it was obvious that Sheva wasn't as glad as she was trying to show.

'That's great. Are you happy?'

'Yes… But let's think about you now. I just came to the quarters today to help you settle.'

'Aw, Sheva. It's so early… Thank you so much. Where is Chris?'

'Sleeping. Hangover.' She chuckled.

'Oh God, ha ha. Doesn't he turn into a lady when he drinks?'

'You'll have the chance to tease him about it.' Sheva said smiling. 'He'll probably rush here as soon as he wakes up. I left him a message. I just had to come early because I knew you would be here at any moment. And I want to make sure people here know that I'm watching your back.' She said defiantly, making Jill laugh.

'Sheva, don't get yourself in trouble because of me. You already…'

'No arguments about it. I got you.' She winked. 'Besides, I'll help you settle.'

'But… you and Chris. Sheva, you have to enjoy the time you have with him before…' Jill stopped talking as she realized what she was about to say. Sheva shuddered and Jill hated herself for being so untactful. 'Oh God. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…'

'It's fine, Jill. I'm dealing with that well. I know he'll be gone and it's going to be like dust in the wind in a few days.'

'What are you going to do?'

Sheva didn't answer. Instead she looked down to Jill's bag.

'Do you have enough clothes?'

Jill rolled her eyes and chuckled.

'God, Sheva, you're just like Chris. Stubborn and selfless.'

The two women walked in the HQ corridor towards the room where Jill would stay. They both shuddered at the sight of the old dark quarter that didn't seem to be cleaned in years.

'Chris was right.' Sheva commented.

'Everyone knows this place is crappy.'

'Well, let's clean it up.' Sheva suggested.

'Guess I'll be always in debt with you.'

Sheva helped Jill with her new 'home', as the two of them dusted and vacuumed the small room. In an hour it looked a little bit more presentable.

'Jill…' Sheva called, finishing her bed, 'Do you want to stay with me in my flat? If they allow you to leave the quarters, I'd love to have you.'

Jill looked tenderly at Sheva. She knew the weight on her shoulders. It wasn't as heavy as the one she was carrying, but still... Loneliness could be tough and it was heartbreaking to see her like that. Counting on a friend like Sheva could really make a difference in a hell of a time like that. Jill gave her a warm hug.

'Let's see how it goes. I'd love to. Thanks for offering.'

… … …

Chris got Sheva's message when he woke up and rushed to the quarters. He needed to see Jill with his own eyes and make sure she was fine.

Jill heard a knock at the door as she was folding her clothes. Sheva had gone to the store to get some food five minutes before, so it couldn't be her.

She was surprised to see her best friend standing at her door.

'Oh, Chris.'

She threw herself in his arms and kissed his cheek happily.

'How are you, sweetheart?' Chris asked, staring firmly in her eyes.

'I don't know. Guess I'm fine.'

'Did they tell you anything?'

'Nothing. Just that I needed to be examined more.'

'Sheva said she'll keep an eye on you. I'll be gone in a couple of days, unfortunately. So I'll try to do as much as I can.'

'I'm sorry, Chris.'

'For what?'

'I know what you guys have been through.'

He sighed and forced a smile.

'We'll try to work it out.'

'Chris. Try as hard as you can. You can't give up on her.'

'I'm trying, Jill. But it doesn't only depend on me.' He needed to change subject. 'How have you been feeling? Do you remember anything now?'

She silenced.

'When are you going to open up with someone, Jill? Are you going to trust the BSAA's therapist more than your best friend?'

Jill knew she couldn't tell Chris about the few things she remembered or it would drive him insane.

'Chris. It's just hard. I killed innocent people. I did a bunch of bad things and it felt like I was being possessed. But part of me was seeing all that and denying it. Yet I couldn't stop myself. I stopped hurting you for a second, you remember that, but I kept going. It was like that all the time.'

'What did he say or do to you, Jill? How did you spend most of your days?'

'Either locked or sleeping. Sometimes I walked around. I was invisible to him, most of the time.'

'Do you remember what he talked about?'

'Plans to _change_ the world, as you already know.' She seemed to meditate on her words. 'Look, I'll tell them everything I know in order to finish with any possible operations that could still be running. I can't help with more than that. I just… don't want to talk about it now, Chris, please.'

He gently kissed her forehead.

'Ok, Jill. I won't bug you, I promise. I just worry.' He looked around. 'Is this piece of shit the only thing they've got?'

Jill laughed loudly as she hadn't in years. She loved the way Chris talked sometimes, so manly and rude, yet funny.

'Sheva and I did a great job _refurbishing_ it, trust me.'

Chris and Jill talked for a while until Sheva came back and joined them. Chris observed Jill every now and then, trying to understand what was going on deep inside her mind. She was definitely not a threat and he believed her health would recover fully soon. But he wasn't sure about her state of mind. He feared Jill could lose her focus. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything. He would respect that and give her some time, but he wanted to know if the son of a bitch had done something to harm her.

Sheva was also closing him out. _Two women, too many secrets_, he thought. Sheva was being the same nice person he had met, but she was getting a little more distant. He guessed he knew why: she was getting ready to deal with their separation. It was understandable. He wished for a second that they could live with no future, just enjoying the moment, but it wasn't possible. His mind raced between his personal problems with Sheva and Jill's fucked up life. He wanted so much to see them happy again.

* * *

><p>Sheva opened the door and saw a tall figure standing there. She was in her forties and had olive skin and dark hair. She looked inside the room and seemed to recognize Jill right away.<p>

'You must be Ms. Valentine.'

'Yes.'

'I'm Celia Bonanno and I'll be responsible for you here. We'll start running tests later today and if you feel anything, you must report to me.'

'What kind of tests?' Chris asked.

'That's totally confidential, Redfield.' She turned to look at Jill again. 'Please, don't leave the base in the next 48 hours. You will have to rest while we run those tests. See you around 5.'

Silence hurt their ears after Celia left. They couldn't say anything at all.

Jill asked Chris and Sheva to giver her some alone time. She said she needed a shower and some time to rest. Chris hated the fact he wasn't able to help his friend. Sheva looked at him supportively, assuring him she would do her best.

Jill let sat lazily on the bed. _What would come next? What if they found out? _She had to do something before they did.

The pain struck her hard again and nausea filled her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. That devil had to pay for that.

* * *

><p>Claire woke up at the sound of room service knocking at her door and she regretted the fact that she didn't put the 'Do Not Disturb' door tag. She let the housekeeper come in and do her job while she grabbed her cell phone to call Chris. As soon as she started dialing his number, a message popped on the screen and it read: <em>I wish we could talk again. I'm sorry for yesterday.<em> The number was unknown but it wasn't magic to know who had sent the message.

'Leave me alone, ass.' Claire retorted to herself.

The truth was that she didn't want him to leave her. While she was thinking about the reality, another message popped out: _Will you have dinner with me tonight?_

Claire messaged back quickly, aware that she would regret it later. _Ok. _It was all she said.

_No regrets later, girl_. She told herself.

* * *

><p>Chris observed Sheva packing up her clothes.<p>

'Why are you doing that now?' He asked.

'Well, the flat is ready. I guess we could check out anytime and go there.'

'Are you excited about having your own place?' He said sitting on the floor by her side and wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt the weight of his head on her shoulder. It was getting hard to control it.

'Yes…' She said in a weak voice.

'I'm glad because now I'll have my second home. Here, beside you.' He intently searched for her eyes.

She couldn't take it any longer. She had been trying to hide it from him and cried when she was alone, but it was getting too hard. Tears slid down her golden skin, as she kept folding clothes. Chris grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

'Sheva, look at me.'

'Chris, stop.' She pushed him away.

'No, don't do that. It's not the solution. Look at me.'

She knew that she would melt when she looked into his beautiful and tender eyes. They were earnest, honest, and full of love. Chris cupped her face in his hands.

'I love you.' He whispered. 'I mean it.'

'I know. I love you, too, Chris.'

'I'm sorry. I know what you've been through.'

She stopped trying to control her tears.

'You think you do, Chris. But you don't. You have lost your parents like I did, and you know what it means to lose someone. But not all the time.'

He said nothing, but stared at her.

'It seems like whenever I meet someone, either friends or a lover, they need to be taken away from me. I was born to be by myself.'

'Don't say that. It's stupid and it's not true.'

'It is.'

'I'm here for you. I might not be physically here for you soon, but I'll be with you.'

'It's not fair.'

'Fair?'

'I can't deprive you from living your life.'

He looked at her fiercely.

'You _are_ my life, Sheva.'

His words moved her. She believed every single word he said, but she still didn't like the idea of seeing him suffer. She didn't care about herself anymore. She just didn't want to see him sad. It was typical of hers to care for others first.

Chris pulled her close to him and kissed her with intention. He didn't want to see her like that. Those angel eyes weren't supposed to cry. He was determined to do the impossible to bring her close and end with all that.

Sheva moaned at the feeling of his fingers kneading her skin tight and firmly. Chris laid her back on the floor and covered her with his warmth. She wanted it to work so much… He meant life to her. He was her life, too.

Chris was never so sure of anything on his life other than wanting to be with her. Forever.

For now all that was touchable and concrete was under him on the floor. He closed his eyes as he entered her and whispered on her ear: 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>Jill's eyes were fixed at the thermometer. <em>It can't be possible.<em> Then she remembered that it could. She sat on the floor, helpless, furious, and hopeless.

'What am I going to do now?' She asked loudly to herself.

* * *

><p>Claire thought it over, again and again. She decided that she was at a point where she couldn't put things off anymore. Why not listen to what Leon had to say? If he was still full of sh* she would just walk out. Deep inside she knew he cared for her. But she didn't know if he was ready to commit to her or even to be closer. He made her lose her breath and her mind.<p>

Throughout the years they had been great friends. She would be forever grateful for his help during the incident in Racoon City. Her brother was alive and safe thanks to him, she admitted. They had met a couple of times and she also owed her life to him when they met at the airport of Harvardville. He shot the creatures when they were about to kill her. She also never forgot their conversation and how he made her feel comfortable when he said she was a lifesaver, a rescuer. He seemed to understand every aspect of her personality. Still, no emotional ties had been connected then. She even thought he was going to be involved with Angela, the special police officer who helped them in their mission. He told Claire in an informal conversation later that they had never seen each other again. It actually didn't matter; they were friends and occasional partners.

But what happened between them during their last mission in Morocco was strong. They worked together for a week and they both felt worn out and tired of missions. Leon looked miserable and unfocused, as if he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. Claire brought something different during his time there. She was by his side when he had a serious argument with the commander of the operation. She stood up for him and was almost sent back home for disobeying orders. She made him laugh hours later at a bar and even made him dance with her. Her eyes sparkled with life and enjoyment while they talked, completely forgotten about the argument. Leon didn't want to say goodbye to her and felt sorry to keep her up for so long that night. When he was driving her home, she felt asleep. As she wouldn't wake up when he stopped the car at the inn where she was staying, he carried her in his arms, what made her wake up right away.

'_Hey…What are you doing? Where are we?'_

'_Taking you back home.'_

'_I can walk, Leon.'_

'_I don't know if you can after seven martinis.' _

She giggled as he brought her inside and placed her in bed. He asked if she was going to be okay and she answered that she was strong and could drink more than Chris. They smiled again. He looked deeply into her shining blue eyes and she thought he would kiss her. He wouldn't take advantage of a tipsy Claire, so he just kissed her in the forehead and whispered good night, leaving the room and never removing his gaze from hers until he closed her door. She was astonished by his sweet gesture and thought about him all night before falling back to sleep.

They grew closer over the days and the car accident brought them together. But then Leon decided to move over. In fact, all that had scared him. He was scared of his feelings for Claire. He was afraid that it could be because he was vulnerable and fed up with his life. So he had to walk away to be sure of what he felt. But Claire seemed too distant and cold after a while, so he just let it go. They kept going with their own lives and never thought they would meet again like that, in an unstressed situation.

* * *

><p>Leon knocked at Claire's door and waited for a while. She opened it and let out a weak smile when she saw him. He was casually but beautifully dressed, with a black turtleneck sweater. She was prettier than he remembered. Her hair was down and long. She was wearing a green sweaterdress, with black boots.<p>

His eyes were serious and thoughtful. They stared at each other for a while and Claire started to feel tense. He shook his head as if he was shooing thoughts away and smiled tenderly at her.

'Hungry?'

'A little.' She lied, since she had barely eaten that day. She had been very nervous.

Claire closed the door behind her and found Leon extending his arm to her. She took it involuntarily.

'Can't believe you accepted to go on a date with me.' Leon said gallantly, smiling.

'This isn't a date,' she commented, smiling back, 'this is a dinner between two old friends.'

'Oh, alright. If you see it that way, it's all fine with me.'

She chuckled and held his arm tighter, feeling more comfortable.

* * *

><p>Leon and Claire entered in a small and cozy French restaurant on Oxford Street. As they took their seats, they were served wine. Claire felt like drinking the whole glass, but just sipped lightly. She couldn't be drunk around him; that could be too dangerous. She felt shaking inside. It was scary to think that she felt like a teenager around Leon. It had been ages since a man caused those types of reactions on a mature and dependent woman like her.<p>

Leon sensed her tension and broke the silence with a joke.

'Come on, Claire. You want to drink a little bit more.'

She gasped, bothered that he was reading her thoughts.

'I won't do anything with you if you're drunk. So go ahead and drink. Ha ha.'

'You're an ass, sometimes.' She smiled, sipping her wine again.

'I wasn't an ass back in Rabat when you drank so much that you fell asleep on my car.'

The thought hit her hard and it made her uneasy to think of Leon carrying her in his arms.

'Well, I am not sure. I was knocked out. You might have stared at my legs all the way back home.'

Leon looked at her serious.

'I didn't. I was worried that you were sleeping so much. I even considered someone having drugged you or something. Fortunately, you woke up.' He paused. 'In my arms.'

Claire looked down to the menu.

'Leon, what do you want by saying these things?'

He shook his head and sighed.

'I just wish they were real again.'

She didn't want to miss the joke.

'Ok. I'll let you carry me out to my room.' Leon widened his eyes at her serious face and then she burst out laughing. He smiled at her sense of humor.

'Claire Redfield, sweet and delicate, but so mean sometimes.'

'You deserve it, Kennedy.'

'I know I do. I'm an ass.'

She smiled beautifully, starting to feel more comfortable around him. That was the Leon she knew. Fun to be with and tender at the same time. The maitre walked toward them and took their orders. Then he lit a candle on their table, as it was a custom in the restaurant when there was a couple dining together. Claire smiled sheepishly.

'They must think we are together.'

'Aren't we?' Leon asked, smiling sexily.

'You know what I mean, Leon.' She said shyly, sipping her wine.

'I like your hair long. It looks nice on you.'

Claire placed her glass on the table and crossed her arms on her stomach, which was already feeling sick.

'Leon, what should we talk about? I'd suggest something that isn't related to me and my looks.'

Leon chuckled at her remark.

'Ok. I just couldn't resist. You look even prettier now.' He said gallantly.

'Now that I'm 30?'

'Yes. You don't believe me?'

'It scares me I'm that old now.'

He chuckled at her silly thought.

'Well, I also hit the 30s a while ago. It's not that bad. In fact, you still feel young, yet you have too much burden on your shoulders.'

'Tell me about it.' She said wit ha slight bitter tone.

'Anything wrong?'

'Nah, nothing.' She shook her head.

Leon smiled and held her hand softly.

'Just tell me, Claire. You know you can trust me.'

She stared firmly in his eyes and smiled, holding her chin under her other hand. She did trust him even though she tried not to.

'It's just… time goes so fast.'

'It sure does.'

'Now I can't see any age difference between Chris and me. But a while ago I was just a little girl and my brother looked so much older and experienced.' She chuckled. 'I'd run to him whenever I was in trouble.'

'You don't anymore?'

'His life is as tough as mine. He's got a lot on his shoulders, too. Gladly, he found Jill. He felt so guilty about it. But I can see he's still tense. All that rancor and hate he kept throughout the years didn't do him any good.'

'I'm sure he will find his way if he keeps this girl he's seeing. She's definitely making him happy.'

'Yes, she is. I want him to keep Sheva so bad.' She smiled, and then continued. 'So, I learned to be self sufficient and deal with my own problems.'

'It's not easy to do it by yourself.'

'I know. I love my brother, but I sometimes miss having a family. Parents dead, not many uncles and cousins around…'

'Maybe you should start your own.'

'That's difficult. You know better.' She said, frustrated.

'Yeah…' He said pensively. 'That's what your 30s do to you when you're still single.'

She smiled.

'Right? I mean… Ten years went too fast for me. I fear the next ten will come as fast as comet, too.'

'And your life won't have changed.' Leon sighed, drinking his wine and staring at nothingness.

Claire nodded affirmatively, lowering her head.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this.'

'Yes, you should, Claire. I'm your friend.' He said compassionately. 'And it's no surprise for me you feel like that. I'm sure we all do.' He paused and looked down. 'That's why I think we shouldn't let things go anymore.'

'What do you mean?' She asked curiously.

'Opportunities.'

They silenced for a while. Leon continued.

'Like I had with you.'

Claire felt a sting of pain in her heart with his words. He really meant it. She could see that he felt miserable for losing her.

'Leon. Why did you leave me like that if I meant so much to you?'

'I was a coward. Back then I was very miserable and vulnerable. Having you by my side definitely messed with my head. I was afraid that it could be temporarily. Sometimes you're just attracted to someone and after a while it just fades. Like it happened between me and Angela. I couldn't let that happen with you. How could I look in your eyes one day and say I didn't love you enough? I cared about you more than you ever knew. I wanted to see if it was real and then find you again, but you ignored me. You took it the wrong way, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I wasn't clear about my feelings from day one.'

Claire looked down. She was surprised by his words. She had never understood why he had walked out the way he did.

Leon moved closer to her in the booth and touched her face.

'I am sorry.'

She tried to say something but she knew her voice would sound blurry and incoherent. She let him hold her hand, as if allowing him to share a moment of sorrow with her.

The maitre came with their food and Leon went back to his place. Claire smiled at Leon, assuring that she was fine.

'This smells good. Now I'm hungry.'

'Cause you talked.' He smiled sweetly at her.

'Maybe.' She smiled back.

Leon and Claire enjoyed their meal it seemed they were living in a magical inexistent world. For a while, they forgot about their problems and misfortunes. They talked cheerily about their jobs and the new opportunities. Leon was still living in New York, while Claire was in LA. However, they traveled all around most of the time. Claire had been in New York for monthly meetings and Leon complained about her not contacting him. She just smiled at him and thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Jill made a real poker face when she got in the examination room. While she was being checked, the psychiatrist asked her questions. She told him everything she remembered, except the nights she forcedly spent with Wesker. They couldn't know about it. Ever.<p>

Her blood tests were showing good results. _Well, they aren't that complete and accurate_, she thought to herself. The drugs' effects of Wesker's experiments were apparently diminishing. Her psychic was the only real concern to the BSAA, she had considered. They needed to be sure that her brain wasn't affected, as well as her personality. At this point, she wasn't sure of anything at all.

She walked back to her room. She would be under supervision for the week and then let go. She had 7 days to hide her biggest secret. Her nausea returned and she managed to close her door. Luckily she was back in her room when she rushed to the bathroom to throw up again.

* * *

><p>Claire felt she had to go easy on the wine. Two glasses were enough to bring a more cheerful and inconsequent side of herself, besides a much sexier one, she considered.<p>

Leon invited her to a musical, since they were on Oxford Street. She gladly accepted the offer and they both walked out of the French place, fed and happy. She exchanged some words in French with the friendly maitre on the way out.

'Je vous remercie. Tout était délicieux.'

'Mon plaisir, mademoiselle. J'espère que ton copain a tout aimé.'

'Oui, il a aimé.'

'Profitez de la soirée… à côté de lui.' The maitre said with a suggestive look, winking.

'Je le ferai.' She giggled.

'What did you talk about ?' Leon asked, puzzled.

'I said the food was wonderful. He thanked and said he hoped you also enjoyed it. I said you did.'

'What about the rest ? Profita… something.'

She laughed at his poor French.

'He told me to enjoy the evening beside you.'

Leon looked at her.

'Well, you are already enjoying it.' He said cockily.

'You're so sure of yourself, you know that?' She said, laughing.

Leon kissed her head tenderly and opened the umbrella. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her close while they walked.

'I know. I can be bad.'

'You sure can.'

It felt great to be by her side, walking down the streets, even though it was cold and rainy as usual. Claire didn't know why she so easily opened up to him that night. She felt comfortable by his side. She meditated on his words: '_We shouldn't let things go anymore_.' Should she take the risk? Well, she would regret if she didn't, anyway. There would always be that feeling that she could have missed out a chance. She had no idea of what was coming, but she decided not think about it and let things lead the way.

Leon noticed she was quiet and thoughtful.

'Anything wrong?'

'No. Nothing at all.' She said smiling.

This time he believed her.

* * *

><p>Sheva had fallen asleep early that night. Chris knew she had woken up very early to see Jill and imagined she could be tired. But he also felt she was getting depressed. She was aloof most of the day, as if she was living in another world.<p>

He watched her sleep peacefully. All her bags were packed and they would be going to her flat the next morning. Chris thought she was already trying to get used to her new reality.

His phone rang. He wondered who could be that late. It couldn't be Claire because she told him she would be out with Leon and he knew they were kind of dating. He picked up the phone.

'Barry?'

'_Chris. We need you.' _

* * *

><p>It was late when they came back to her hotel after watching a funny musical. Leon couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Not because of the musical, since he thought it was a little girly, but because of Claire. She laughed at the jokes she heard during the show and kept repeating them, making him smile. He let her talk and talk, amazed at her smile and simplicity.<p>

Claire started to feel nervous when she was getting closer to her room. They stopped at her door and Leon leaned on the wall.

'Did you enjoy the night?' He asked, staring at her eyes.

'Yes. A lot. Thanks. I can't recall the last time I laughed so much.'

'It was worth seeing you smiling.' He said, meditating.

Claire knew she would need to take action. Leon had told her he would never suggest her anything. She would have to do what she wanted. And she wanted him. The thought sent chills all over her body.

'Do you want to come in?' She offered.

He took his time to answer.

'I do, but only if you want me to.'

'How so?'

'I don't want you to feel pressured about inviting me in just because we had fun.'

_Wow. _She had never expected that answer from a guy like Leon.

'I wouldn't invite you if I didn't want to.' She said firmly.

'_Never say never_.' He mocked his own words the night before.

'You don't need to be an ass now.' She laughed, opening the door.

'Yeah, I know. I am the ass of the year. Ha ha.'

Her room smelled fresh and sweet. _Her smell_, he thought. It felt asphyxiating to be beside her and not be able to breathe her in. He wanted her in so many ways.

He used her restroom while she grabbed some water and some fruit out of her minifridge. He splashed water on his face, as if he wanted to gain courage. _Don't be a coward now, Leon. _He said to himself.

Claire seemed to be in auto pilot. She never imagined she would invite someone in so easily. But the want and longing to have Leon in her arms had just increased over the years. She wouldn't let that moment escape from her hands.

She turned around and Leon was looking at her, surprising her a little. She handed him a glass of water. He drank slowly, walking around her room, examining all the furniture and objects there. She didn't know what to do. She entertained her hands with the fruit on the table.

He walked back towards her. The silence between them hurt her ears.

'Want some strawberries?' She asked, breaking the muteness.

Leon walked closer to her and placed his water on the table. He cupped her face with his hands and pressured his body against her, making her lean on the table. He said nothing. There was nothing to be said at that perfect moment he had her so purely close to his arms. Claire breathed tensely with his touch, never removing her gaze from his. Leon slowly approached his lips to hers. He closed his eyes before he could kiss her and whispered on her mouth: 'My Claire.' She gulped excitedly that he had called her again like that and grinned lightly. He brushed his lips around her mouth and face, tasting every part of her. He kissed her intently and passionately like he should have done a long time ago.

His body pressed hardly against hers, almost making her sit on the table. Their kiss was getting so wild that the cup of glass turned down and Leon grabbed it before it fell down from the table.

'Thank you.' She said after they broke their kiss. 'I didn't want to cause any damage to this room.'

'Well, I think we may still.' He said sexily, making her giggle. He looked to the platter of strawberries. 'Can you grab that?'

Claire did so, while Leon picked her up in his arms.

'What are you doing?'

'I've always wanted to do that again. Plus, it's dessert time.'

'Naughty.'

'I sure am.' He said, carrying her to the bed.

Leon laid her down and took her shoes off, followed by his. He comfortably joined her, resting his back on a pillow and pulling her to his lap. He took one strawberry and placed it in her mouth. As she took a bite, Leon bit on the other end of the strawberry, eating it up until he came closer to her mouth. Claire giggled.

'You know, Leon, I always thought this was the cheesiest thing one could do. But you actually did it and made it sexy.' She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I can do all sorts of sexy things, you know.' He winked.

'There's no way you'll ever stop being such a cocky guy, right?'

He tightened his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her, and looked at her seriously.

'Claire. I usually joke most of the time. I'm not like that.'

She stared up at him for a while.

'I know that, Leon.'

'But I'm sure of one thing. That I give my best when I am with you. You're the only one I need and want right now.'

Claire lost her breath for a while and felt the world spin.

'I… I don't know what to say…'

'Don't need to say anything.' He chuckled, kissing her forehead. 'Just enjoy this moment now. And have your strawberries.'

She smiled beautifully and confidently at him. She didn't look like the same hurt person he met the day before. She was trusting and willing to let him back to her life. And he was sure that he wouldn't walk away again.

They remained in bed for a while, eating and whispering silly and nonsense things in each other's ears. Claire comfortably snuggled with him, laying her legs on top of his while he held her in his arms. At this point she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. She wanted him. It felt simple and easy like that.

Leon put the tray on the nightstand and wrapped his arms on Claire again, kissing her delicately. He then looked at her firmly and was decided to say what was on his mind.

'I want you.'

'I know.' She said, smiling.

'Do you want me?' He asked, a little insecure.

Claire hopped on his lap and sat down, looking at him precisely.

'What do you think, Leon?'

He smiled happily and kissed her again. He knew she was ready. She was ready from the moment she invited him in.

Claire removed Leon's sweater easily, and placed her hands on his tight and muscular chest. He gasped at the touch of her angel hands on his skin. He flipped her over and lay her body down on the bed, covering her with fervent kisses. He pulled her sweaterdress up and out, revealing her amazing curves. Claire flipped on top of him, her long hair falling on his neck as she lightly kissed his chest. Her hands moved down to his jeans and unzipped them, finding him hard and ready for her.

Leon came to a sitting position to meet her and kiss her again. She was like a drug to him; he couldn't get enough of her. His hands moved slowly on her voluptuous and soft breasts, making her moan. Claire straddled on him, inebriated by his kisses all around her neck. She unhooked her bra, never removing the gaze of him. He caressed her nipples softly and gently, his thumb making circular movements on its pinkish skin. He flipped her over again, covering her with his body as he kissed her breasts. Claire felt he had completely won her over. She couldn't fight him anymore. It was all done. She had completely given herself to him.

Leon got rid of his pants and underwear as he searched for his wallet for some protection. He found what he wanted and came back to her, who was raised on her elbow, watching every movement he was doing, flushed with want. He slowly removed her panties and put on his condom. She shuddered with cold as the room temperature was still a little low. By noticing that, he tucked her in the covers and placed his warm body on top of her, his elbows lifting his body up. His eyes locked on hers, trying to read them as much as he could.

'You're so pretty.' He said in a whisper.

Claire touched his face delicately, removing the strains of blond hair out of his face so that she could see him better.

'I have a confession.' She said, smiling sheepishly.

'What?'

'I always had the hots for your hair.'

Leon chuckled at her humored honesty. She continued.

'And I always, always loved your smile, which was so hard to see.'

He kissed her lightly.

'Now you're seeing it more.'

'I know.'

'Because you're the reason.'

Leon fully covered Claire's lips, feeling the anticipation of her breath. Claire easily wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hands on his back. Leon little by little entered her, causing her ecstasy and numbness on her limbs.

Leon also felt a wave of bliss take over his body as he thrust into her and kissed her neck. That felt new and powerful. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like that. Maybe 15 years ago? She gave him life, energy, and a strength that he couldn't find with anyone else for a long time.

Claire felt stupid for fighting so hard against her feelings for Leon. That's where he belonged, in her arms. She came to that conclusion when she felt a consuming and strong orgasm wash her over as she cried his name and he cried hers in unison.

Leon kissed her sweetly and laid his head down on her chest, feeling her soft hands touch the back of his neck and then raise to play with his hair. There was nowhere else in the world he wanted to be.

The wind hit hard on her window in that cold rainy night. But they both felt completely safe and warm on each other's arms.


	9. Tumbling

_Sorry about the delay, folks. I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)_

* * *

><p>Chris sat by the window and looked outside, staring at nothingness. He didn't care if it was raining or not. All he thought about was the conversation he'd had with Barry.<p>

They needed him. There was a great possibility of a virus outbreak in a small town in Texas. Apparently, a new pharmaceutical company, which was believed to be an offspring of Tricell, was running some tests on local prisoners. The government was alerted and Barry was contacted immediately. The tests were meant to create a shot against any kind of biochemical virus. It would be a complete and non destroyable injection antibioterrorism, essentially. The victims were not responding well to the shots and escaped, after killing a handful of policemen. That could be really serious. Rebecca Chambers was working on the case, trying to create another vaccine to stop the infection, but Barry thought that killing the creatures would still be in the safe side. She had asked him to let her try at least and he had agreed. She had her reasons to believe that the company didn't have the best of intentions by creating the shot.

Chris was assigned to do the job along with Jessica Sherawat. The duo hadn't connected so well as partners four years before and had a couple of arguments and issues, but Barry thought she would be able to help him in this mission. Jessica had been researching on this company over the last two years and now she had the physical proof that they were doing something wrong.

He was leaving the next day, right after Sheva finish her moving. He couldn't sleep. How would he break her the news after she woke up in the morning?

Chris headed to bed, where she slept peacefully. He lay down by her side, pulling the covers up and stared at her for a long time. He felt a deep pain at the thought that his dream could be over, at least for a while. He knew Sheva was insecure about her decisions and that annoyed him a little. Hadn't he showed her he loved her enough? He knew deep inside that she was trying to protect his feelings and give him an option. But she was the only option he wanted. He was tired of all these years when all aspects of his life were related to his work.

He sighed at the thought that he would be spending at least a month away from that pretty figure by his side. That was his life, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Jill woke up early to visit the examination room, as scheduled. It surprised her that they hadn't found out what was going on with her yet. They were running a thousand X-rays on her head and heart, but they never cared to any other parts of her body. They feared she could still be a monster. She was given pills again and she pretended to swallow them, spitting them right after the nurse left. She wouldn't be taking any medication from them until she figured out what her next step would be.<p>

She was glad she would be released later and would probably help Sheva to settle on her new place. Could she trust Sheva with her biggest secret? Well, maybe when Chris wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Claire woke up with the sun light hitting the bedroom fully. <em>Since when it's sunny in London?<em>, she thought to herself.

It didn't take her long to realize where she was and who she was with. Leon's arms fell lazily over her stomach and he was behind her, his head rested against hers and his breathing hitting her skin lightly on her neck.

As she moved to face him, Leon woke up slowly, never releasing the grip of her arms. She smiled beautifully at him and he grinned slothfully.

'Morning.' He said in a low voice.

'Good morning.'

'Did you sleep well?'

She chuckled and kissed him lightly.

'Like I haven't slept in years.'

'Me too. We should have done that a long time ago.'

'No regrets now, Leon. Let's enjoy the present.'

'You're right.' He chortled. 'And the future.'

'The future?'

'Yes. Together.' He raised his body on his elbow and looked down to her, removing her hair of her face. 'Or you think one night stand is all I'm looking for?'

Claire gasped nervously. She felt her body freeze when he talked about their future.

'How are we going to…'

'We just will.' Leon interrupted her, silencing her by putting his finger on her lips and then kissing her intently. He looked at her for a long time and continued. 'I won't let this go again. Me and you. I'll do what I can to be with you.' He paused, swallowing his own thoughts. 'Because I love you.'

Claire could feel her heart pounding on her ears, as he took her hand.

'I realized that after I almost lost you in that car accident.' He told her.

'Err… Are you sure?' She asked.

'Yes, Claire. I know you might think it's too soon to tell you that. I don't want to scare you or force you into anything. I just needed to let it out.' He chuckled nervously.

Claire ran her fingers on his face. She let out a heavy sigh.

'Leon.'

'What?'

'I love you, too. For a long time. And I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left. I never confessed that to anyone, not even to myself. But there's no point in hiding now.' She sat down on the bed, making him rise as well. 'I'll do what I can to keep this going.' She smiled beautifully, as Leon cupped his hands on her face and pulled her to a delicate kiss.

'Yes, Claire, we'll find a way. For now, let's enjoy this bed.'

She giggled loudly as they sank underneath the covers.

* * *

><p>Chris opened the door and found Sheva already awake, finishing packing and having her breakfast at the same time.<p>

'Hey.' She said, smiling. 'Where did you go?'

'Out for a run.' He said, trying to avoid her gaze. 'It's a nice day out, it doesn't look like I'm in London.'

'Good. There's breakfast for you on the counter. I'm almost done here. Then we can go.'

'Okay. I'm taking a shower now.'

Chris walked to the bathroom and removed his shirt, trying to keep himself busy and gain courage to face her. He didn't come any close to her.

Sheva observed him and she knew what was going on. She could sense trouble. She heard him talk to Barry the night before, when she was half asleep. She was so tired that she didn't realize what it was about and went back to sleep, but the memory hit her mind early that morning when she woke up without him. Now she was almost sure that he was leaving. What else could justify his cold behavior?

The hot water was burning his skin and his mind was spinning. Sheva opened the shower curtain, forcing him to stare at her.

'What's going on?' Chris asked, surprised.

'I ask you. Walking past me without saying a word or looking me in the eye?'

Chris sighed. He was waiting for the best moment to tell her about it, but in fact there wouldn't be a good moment.

'Cat got your tongue?' She asked, fired up. 'Ok, Chris. Why can't you tell me you're leaving? I know you are. You just don't need to play games with me.'

Sheva shut the curtain fiercely and as she was leaving she felt his hand grabbing her wrist.

'Sheva, don't do that.'

She sighed defeated.

'Chris, _you_ don't do that.'

'I'm leaving later tonight.'

'Ok.' She said trying to be calm. She didn't expect to be that early. 'You finish shower and help me pack, please. Then we'll take care of your things.'

She tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

'Chris, please…' She begged, looking down.

'Now _you_ look me in the eye.'

She took a deep breath and faced him.

'Have a shower with me, please.' He asked, trying to smile.

She was reluctant but little by little she got rid of her clothes and joined him.

Chris hugged her and she could feel his heavy hand squeezing her skin. He stared at her seriously and intently when he spoke.

'This is not the end.'

Sheva remained silent.

'I'll be back', he continued.

Sheva looked down and up again to meet his eyes.

'Chris. I love you. You know that. And I'm absolutely sure of what you feel for me. There's no doubt about that. But I can't do that to you. You'll be in the US for God only knows how long and I'm stuck here. You aren't paid enough to be flying back and forth to meet me and neither am I. I can't deprive you from a relationship, from a girlfriend when you're feeling lonely and I'm not around. I always…'

'Sheva,' he let her name out in a serious tone, 'don't do that. You know I am never looking to be in relationships anyway and I haven't been in one for a long time. I am going to figure out a way to have us closer.'

'What if you can't?'

'Then we'll make a choice. We don't have to do that now.'

'Are you sure, Chris? I don't want to force you…'

'I know what you're trying to do, Sheva.' He interrupted her again. 'Guess what? I'm not easy to break. I'll handle that just fine.' He took a deep breath. 'If you want to be with someone else someday, then you tell me and I promise I won't be mad at you. I'll let you go. But not before you give up on me.'

Sheva smiled at his naive remark.

'Chris… This isn't it. I don't think I'd ever want to be with someone else.' She sighed honestly.

'I don't either, Sheva. So, will you give us a chance?'

'Yes… but we have to find a way to get us close or I will let you go free.'

He laughed loudly at her statement, thinking of how caring and innocent she could be sometimes.

There was no way he could 'go free' and enjoy life without her. She was his life.

* * *

><p>Leon and Claire joined Chris and Sheva at her new place in the afternoon, as Chris was getting ready to leave.<p>

'Chris, I can't believe you're already going! I barely saw you.' Claire said in a very disappointed tone.

'I'm sorry, sis. I really don't want to go. I wish we could all stay here longer.' He affirmed, hugging Claire tight. 'You could have joined us yesterday. But apparently you were busy.' He said, giving a Leon a threatening glance.

Leon laughed at his comment.

'Come on, Chris. Claire and I needed to catch up.'

'Why not catching up here?'

'Chris, leave them alone.' Sheva retorted, bringing some refreshments to her guests.

'Well, I will, once I know what's going on.' He said defiantly, crossing his arms under his chest.

Claire smiled and put her hands up.

'Oh God. I just feel like I'm 14 years old and skipped class to make out with a boy in the car.'

Leon continued.

'He's got the right to know, Claire.' Leon faced Chris and continued. 'We are together now.'

'What do you mean together?' Chris asked as Sheva rolled her eyes up, impatient with his bossy attitude.

'We're a couple.'

Chris gasped.

'What the f*?'

Claire laughed and stood up close to Leon, holding him.

'We decided to give each other a chance, 'daddy'.' Claire said, mocking Chris. 'Leon and I had unsolved feelings and issues. We'll be living in different cities but we'll figure something out. That's what we do when we love, right?' Claire asked, facing Chris. Sheva knew that the comment was directed to them.

'Right…' Chris said, defeated. 'But look, son of a b*, you better walk the line with Claire. She's golden.'

'Why do you think I want her, Chris?' Leon said, kissing her forehead.

Sheva was truly happy for them. But she felt a pang of jealousy of their attitude. She wished she was like that, fearless and completely sure things would go fine. She walked to her room to put a blanket she had just bought on her bed.

As she entered the room, she felt emptiness crush her body. There were no memories of Chris there. His manly and mighty fragrance wasn't in the pillows.

As she sat down on bed, she heard Claire's voice at the door.

'Hey, Sheva. I love your place.'

'Thanks, Claire. It's way too small, but I'm not that big either.' She chuckled.

Claire walked in and sat on the bed with her.

'Sheva, I know how it feels. I'll be in the same situation in a couple of days. I don't want to let Leon go. But trust me, whatever will be, will be.'

Sheva smiled. She really liked Claire. She had that jovial sparkle in the eyes sometimes and she reminded her of Chris.

'You're right, Claire. I'm afraid, but I'll leave it on his hands.'

'No, Sheva. Don't do that. If he doesn't think that he is worth to fight for, he'll be the one to give up. You seem to be a tough girl when you want to be.'

'Not when I'm in love, apparently.' She laughed sarcastically.

'Well, now it's time to fight for him and be that tough girl he said you were. Stick to him, care for him the same way you did in Africa.'

'You're right.'

'Leon and I will be around a couple of days, please join us tomorrow for dinner. It'll be my pleasure… But now, we just stopped by to say goodbye. You have a couple of spare hours with Chris before he leaves…' She came closer to Sheva and whispered on her ears. 'Make them unforgettable.'

Claire gave a naughty wink and walked out of the room saying 'Leon, time to go see that play.'

Sheva smiled at the thought of Claire's words. She was right. She wanted to give Chris a choice and she would still do it. But she would really make those last hours get stuck in his mind forever.

* * *

><p>'What exactly are you talking about, Miss …?'<p>

'…Rogers.' Jill spoke. There was no way she would give her real name to that kind of doctor. 'What I'm saying is…' She paused, coughing. 'I have 'something' inside me.'

'Something? You mean a child?'

'Not sure. Maybe a monster.' She smiled, knowing that the doctor knew she could be crazy.

'Are you on medication?'

'Yes, but not strong ones. I was raped, doctor.'

'Oh.' He said, clicking his pen.

'But I was raped by a person who was doing a lot of experiments on himself. Something that I can't explain to you because it is government confidential. I just want you to examine me and see if the 'thing' is like a normal child or if you see something different about it.'

The doctor picked up the phone, never removing the gaze of hers.

'Miss Walters. Can you please help me with a patient?'

* * *

><p>Chris stared out of the window from inside the airplane, even though he couldn't see anything. He was so lost in his own thoughts that didn't hear the flight attendant offering him something to drink. His thoughts were of Sheva. He couldn't forget the look in her eyes when Claire and Leon left. She was more confident and positive. He also couldn't forget the things she did on their last hour together.<p>

'_How long till you have to leave?' _She had asked, walking towards him.

'_Little less than two. Why?' _He asked, surprised.

Sheva kissed Chris intently, hungrily. He was taken by surprise with her attitude. She seemed as giving and hot as when they first made love. They had passionate and wild sex, as if there was nothing holding them apart. He also couldn't forget her words, as she sat on top of him, her wavy hair covering half of her face. She said he was the person she loved the most in life and she would never give up on him. He sat down, letting her straddle her legs, and held her tight. He swore he would find a way to bring them back together. '_I trust you_.' She said, as they fell into the deepness of their last minutes together.

Chris had his computer on even though he wasn't doing any work. He opened up one of the pictures of them together in London. It did hurt to see her and think she was so far away now. That soft mocha skin touching his, her sweet voice whispering on his ears, her warm lips melting on his… His eyes were damp after staring at the photo for a while. He shook his head and tried to get focused again. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him want to cry. He was too tough and busy to deal with emotions. But it was all he wanted to do now. To be in his bed and let his emotions flow. But he had a job to do in Texas. After he was done, his job would be to find a way to bring her close.

* * *

><p>Sheva walked back slowly to her flat. She was in no hurry to her new life, alone again. She had been so focused on getting Chris to the airport in time to his flight that she realized she hadn't even locked her door when they left.<p>

When Sheva walked in the room, she found Jill sitting on her couch. Her eyes were red and her hands were clasped together.

'Jill?'

'Sorry, I knocked three times and the door was open. I saw Chris's itinerary on the table and figured you were both gone…'

'It's okay, Jill. What's going on?' Sheva rushed to the couch.

At Sheva's touch on her shoulder, Jill burst out crying, shaking and sobbing unstoppably.

'Easy, Jill. It's alright.' Sheva repeated over and over, holding her hands. 'Tell me what happened.'

'I'm pregnant.'

Sheva's eyes widened at her friend's response.

'What do you mean? You were locked all those years…' Sheva stopped talking, realizing it wasn't a normal situation. 'Did they make you pregnant? Were they running an experiment?'

'No. Wesker just f**ed me against my will. Simple like that.'

Sheva sighed and shook her head.

'Do you remember if he touched you?'

'Yes. I remember everything now.'

'Did you tell the doctors?'

'No!' Jill responded, standing up and walking around nervously. 'They don't know yet. I can't believe how clueless they can be. They keep running a thousand tests on me, but they haven't figured out yet. I'm almost 3 months…' She said, holding her belly. Then she looked fixedly at Sheva. 'They can't know about it, Sheva. Please, promise me you won't tell them.'

'Ok, I won't tell them. But how will you keep this secret? Your belly will show soon.'

'I don't know what to do yet. I went to an abortion doctor today and had him examine 'it'.'

Sheva couldn't speak. It was too much information on her at the same time.

'I wanted to know if there's something evil and wrong about it.'

'What is it?'

'There is nothing wrong with it, actually.'


	10. Way Out

_Sorry it took so long, folks! Been working a lot! Hope you like my new chapter. All about Jill this time! :)_

* * *

><p>Sheva couldn't believe Jill's words. Pregnant? That was too much for her head. It wasn't so hard to believe that a monster like Wesker was able to do such atrocity with a defenseless and fragile woman, but what also surprised her was the fact that Jill's pregnancy was 'normal'. There was no way that if BSAA found out about it they would consider that normal. Sheva was sure that the first thing they would do was run a million tests and in the end they would opt for removing the baby, for Jill's own sake.<p>

Sheva had always been an anti abortionist, but she wouldn't think twice before doing one in that situation. Jill told her, her glass trembling in her hands, what she remembered. That made her young friend disgusted and angry. How could someone be capable of that? Jill noticed the uneasiness that she caused on Sheva, and told her what was in her heart. 'I don't like the fact he did that to me. But I can't kill this child. Help me, Sheva.'

Sheva didn't know what her friend was asking. It would be too much of a challenge to go through BSAA with a secret like that. She needed to think. She needed a plan. That night, even though she was sad about Chris, she made herself strong to comfort her friend. She fed Jill, assuring her that she needed to eat well and rest. Jill didn't want to go back to the base, so she slept at Sheva's place. The bed was big enough for girls' sleepover.

As they lay down in bed for a long time, thinking of all the things that had gone on, Jill broke the silence, moving her head to the left to look at Sheva.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'You need some time alone and I come to your place and drop a two hundred pound bag over your feet.'

'Jill, don't apologize. That's what friends are for.'

'I'm so sad Chris left. I know how happy he was. I've never seen my friend like that, Sheva.' She chuckled. 'But please tell me you didn't break up.'

'No, we didn't.' Sheva replied, sighing. 'We'll see what we can do.'

'Please, do me a favor.'

'What?'

'I know how much you love Chris and share everything with him. But don't tell him yet. He'll freak out, you know how he is. He needs to concentrate on his mission now and not put his life at risk. Besides, be careful with what you say on your phone. Our lines are always bugged here.'

Sheva nodded, understanding flushing over her face. Her eyes shut for a while as if she was coming an important realization.

'I think I know who can help us. Just need to figure out how.'

'Who is that?'

'Josh Stone.'

* * *

><p>Josh was in the middle of an important conversation with the chief of BSAA when he saw Sheva's number. He excused himself right away to be able to talk more privately to his dear 'sister'.<p>

'Hey, Shev, how is it going?'

'Hi Josh, I'm pretty good, how about you?'

'Dealing with the same old bullshit.'

Sheva chuckled on the other side of the line. She loved hearing his calm voice even when he seemed to be stressed out.

'Josh, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later tonight at Josephine's place.'

Josh took some time to respond, trying to figure out what she was saying. Sheva prayed he didn't ask what she was talking about and ruined her plan.

'Ok. Talk to you later.'

He hung up and realized that Sheva could be in trouble. He wasn't going to Josephine's house that night, but if she had suggested it, it meant she wanted to talk to him privately and using a different number.

He wished he could know what it was all about right then.

Claire and Leon were having a great time together. In the morning they would go to the BSAA and do some work, but in the rest of the day, they would just chill and enjoy time together as much as they could. They had long conversations about the time they had spent apart, what they had been doing then, work, memories, etc.

Claire finally felt that the pieces in her life were starting to fit back together. For a long time, she believed love wasn't meant for her, that it was a matter of luck and she wasn't lucky. Her life was destined to be a fighter and to help people. But Leon came out of the blue and changed her mind. She could still be herself and much more beside him. She still felt it would be risky to love someone in her line of work besides being afraid of heartbreaks.

She observed him over her laptop while she was sending some work emails. His semblance was smooth, peaceful, and relaxed. He caught her staring and gave her a beautiful smile. Yes, he was worth taking any risk.

Jill had gone back to the BSAA early in the morning, hoping that Celia Bonanno hadn't noticed her absence. Sheva walked by her side to cover her in case someone suspected she had left the base without any notice.

Celia was working in her office, as usual. She gulped as she entered the wide room. If she got lucky, that night would be the night she would escape and she didn't have to return there anytime soon.

Jill tried to distract Celia as much as she could, asking questions about the base, the new missions, the results of her previous exams. Her greatest fear was being examined again. She could feel her body was changing fast. Her hips were slightly wider and her breasts were sore and bigger. She knew nobody could notice that yet, but she feared that Claire would. She was trying to avoid bumping into her in the corridors.

Fortunately, for Jill's own sake, Celia was in the mood that day. She had a pile of papers on her desk and was deliberately shouting on the phone. Jill found something to do and stayed in the computer, avoiding looking at anybody. _This day needs to go fast_, she wished.

* * *

><p>Josh couldn't help but gulp loudly on the other side of the line.<p>

'_You're not serious, Sheva.'_

'You know I'm not the joking type.'

'_Damn it. She's screwed.' _

Sheva noticed a sad tone on his voice and she started to feel desperate.

'Josh, please, don't say that. Tell me there's a way out. Help me to get her out of here.'

'_And go where, Sheva?'_

'Africa. We know we could hide her until her baby is born.'

He sighed at the thought and she could hear him grab a chair to sit on.

'_It's risky, sister.' _

'I know Josh. But you have supreme authority on the base. You could find some bullshit excuse to fly a helicopter to the HQ and they would grant you. Her disappearance can't be connected to you unless they have wired Josephine's house.'

'_They didn't. I know how to do that, remember?'_

'Yes. That's why you're our salvation, Josh. And I know you care for people.'

'_Ok. Call back again in two hours and Josephine will give you coordinates.'_

'Josh, thank you so much… What would I be without you, huh?'

'_Probably dead, I figure.' _

Sheva laughed, more feeling comfortable now.

'You're right. You and Chris probably saved my ass at least a thousand times.'

Her voice diminished as she spoke the last words. She thought of him. It hurt.

'_How's he doing, Shev?' _Josh asked, noticing her tone.

'Good. He's on a mission in Texas.'

'_Well, you know that was coming, didn't you?'_

'Yes, Josh… But still… let's not talk about it, okay?'

'_It'll be fine, sister. I saw the look on the man's eyes when he saw you that morning after the mission. I could tell know how he feels. He won't give you up.'_

She couldn't help but smile at his genuine and sweet comment.

'Thanks, Josh. I'll be waiting for your directions. Love you. Be careful.'

'_Love you too, sister. Take care.'_

She put the phone back in her purse as she took the battery out. She looked at the streets of rainy and cold London out of the café's large window. She simply prayed that God would help them all.

* * *

><p>Jill could tell Claire was following her and it was inevitable to hide from the red-haired woman.<p>

'Jill!' She called out, excitedly.

'Claire.' Jill smiled, happy to see her friend, but still felt worried.

'How have you been?

'Not bad, actually.' She answered, trying to smile.

'My brother was worried as hell about you.'

'Tell you brother he's got some more things to worry about now. Like his hot girlfriend alone in this city of wolves.'

Claire laughed as she enjoyed Valentine's sense of humor.

'Always sarcastic! I've missed you, Jill.'

'Me too, Claire.'

As Claire gave her a hug, she felt Jill's uneasiness as she retreated, feeling the soreness on her breasts.

Claire widened her eyes and before she could ask anything, Sheva popped up between them.

'Claire, so good to see you. Mind to join us for girls' lunch today?'

Claire noticed one thing about Sheva from the first day they met. Her eyes were meaningful and expressive. She was clear and transparent and couldn't hide her feelings. Her eyes told her to be careful towards Jill and that there was more to be said about her. In private. Just the three of them.

'Where?' Claire asked, smiling.

'At Mandaloun's, across the street. Meet us at 12:30.'

'Sounds great. Je crois que nous allons bavarder beaucoup.' She commented, knowing that Sheva could speak French.

'_B__ien sûr_. D_iscrètement_.'

Claire left the two women smiling, as if nothing happened. She didn't have a clue on what was going on, but Jill certainly wasn't the same. Leon shouldn't know about it, as Sheva had suggested.

Leon was in the cafeteria getting her coffee when she joined him. He really didn't give a damn that their relationship was becoming public. He kissed her on the lips and noticed that she had something to say.

'Leon, I'll have lunch with Sheva and Jill. It won't take long.'

'Hum. You're sure it's not a naked girls club that I'm not invited to?' She laughed.

'If it were, you'd never even learn about it.'

'Well, maybe because the only one I want to see naked now is you.'

'Hush hush, Leon. Not here. Later.'

'Sure. I guess it will be all about feelings and crying over guys.'

'You bet. You wouldn't like it.' She said with conviction, grabbing her coffee and blowing him a kiss. 'See you later.'

* * *

><p>'No, Jill. This isn't happening to you.' Claire spilled, the air leaving her lungs completely for seconds.<p>

'Well, it is, Claire. And you know what they will do, right? A thousand tests. Maybe an abortion.'

'Jill, maybe not.'

'She won't take the risk, Claire. She has already made her decision.' Sheva affirmed.

'Jill. Will you hide forever? You are jeopardizing yours and Sheva's position at this company if they find out she is your accomplice.'

'I won't, Claire. I have it figured it out. I'll contact them as soon as I am safe. I'll send an email to them, telling the truth. All I care about is this child now. I don't give a damn to my position in this company.'

'Are you sure this child is actually normal?'

'If he or she isn't, I'll be the first one to hand it to the BSAA.'

* * *

><p>Chris chose the worst day and hour to call her, Sheva considered. But she still wanted to hear his voice.<p>

'_Hey…_' He said simply when she picked up her phone.

'Chris… Good to hear your voice.' She said, leaning against the wall and letting her body fall until she was sitting on the floor of her apartment.

'_What's wrong, honey?'_

'Nothing. Just missing you.'

He chuckled and couldn't believe he was so far from her at that moment.

'_You're sure everything is fine?'_

'If it's not, I'm hoping it will be soon.' Sheva responded honestly. 'Tell me about your mission.'

'_It's alright, so far. I guess we'll be able to contain the infection. We finished with all the mess outside in the streets, but I'm guessing our greatest problem is with the pharmaceutical company right now. They keep justifying what they've done.'_

'That's ridiculous.'

'_Yeah, I know. Jessica, my partner in this mission, has a handful of proofs against them and we're all working on that now.'_

'You guys take care, please. I want you alive.' She chuckled.

'_Trust me, I'll be back as soon as I can. I even talked it over to Barry. He's fine with that.'_

'Concentrate on your mission, Chris. I prefer you to finish later but safely.'

'_I know. I wish you were my partner, though.'_

'That's impossible. You wouldn't concentrate.'

'_Well, that _is_ true.'_ He smiled.

Sheva knew it was time. Jill was eager, looking at her.

'_Honey, I gotta finish something now, but please call me tomorrow.'_

'So fast?'

'_Unfortunately. I had to get something done for a coworker and he's waiting._' She hoped he didn't notice her rushed tone.

'_Okay, babe. Go ahead, tomorrow I'll catch you later at night.'_

'That would be perfect.'

'_Alright.'_

'Chris… I love you.'

'_I love you, too, Sheva. Talk to you later.' _

Jill looked at her apologetically, knowing she was interfering in her personal life now. She mumbled 'I'm sorry' but Sheva just smiled and was revved up to go.

'It's time, Jill.'

The two women left Sheva's apartment and rushed to catch a cab that would be waiting for them two blocks away, after entering in a shopping mall. Sheva knew people were going to ask her what had happened to Jill and her version of story would be that she and Jill had decided to go shopping and they ended up losing each other there. She had returned home and never heard of her friend anymore and didn't think that was a big deal.

Sheva was looking through some sweaters when she felt Jill's hand on her shoulder.

'Hey. I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back.'

'Okay. I'll be here.'

Jill looked at her longer than she expected, and she could tell she was thanking her with her eyes. Sheva went back browsing through sweaters and even bought one. She looked at the clock. _She must be gone now._

She played her role well. She waited at the door of the store for five minutes and went to the restroom to 'look for' Jill. She waited around the main area a little longer and then decided to go. She was gone. And hopefully safe.

* * *

><p>Josh would do everything for Sheva. He knew that. But he didn't know why the hell he had agreed with all that. He did what she had suggested. He found a way to fly a helicopter himself to London, containing a lot of samples from an ancient bioterrorist company that still needed to be checked by the HQ. He was granted permission right away and just took off. He let Sheva know exactly where Jill should go and they planned the way she would escape.<p>

He gave away the samples to one of the HQ workers and said goodbye, telling him he head back to Africa immediately. As he went to the restroom, he looked for her. She was wearing a brown haired wig and her eyes were fearful but confident.

'Let's get you out of here, Miss Valentine.' He said, with a smile.

He looked around and found no living trace in the small airport. As it was dark and foggy and snowing lightly, the visibility was hard, what made it easier to go inside the helicopter without being noticed. She hopped in as Josh looked around. They were ready. He flew the helicopter up and Jill felt every nerve of her body vibrate with relief.

'Thank you, Josh.'

'Apparently saving you now is my new mission in life.' He chuckled. 'You'll be fine. My sister Josephine will take care of you.'

'They can't find me, Josh.' Her eyes pleaded.

He looked at her and said with conviction.

'They won't.'

She smiled relieved and felt happy, as she hadn't felt in years.


	11. Doubt

_Going back to writing feels great! Enjoy it, folks! _

* * *

><p><em>Sheva saw his face clearly, madly walking towards her. Wait. It wasn't her. It was Jill. He grabbed her face. Sheva couldn't anything. No! She shouted, but her voice couldn't be heard since she was inside a glass tube, or something like that. He paralyzed Jill and put his dirty hands inside her stomach, pulling the fetus out. Jill cried out, agonizing in pain, as she hit the floor. <em>

'Noooo!' Sheva screamed, jumping out of bed and rushing to get a gun. Except she had none and she didn't need one either. She looked around. She was in London, alone, and the clock showed 3am. She sighed deeply and put her hands over her eyes. It had seemed so real, so clear. Could that monster be alive? She thought of calling Josh or Jill, but she remembered she had to look like she knew nothing. It had been three days since Jill escaped and the BSAA had been looking for her like crazy. She hadn't called Josh yet. She promised him she would give it a week until things were back to 'normal' and no one was desperately chasing after Jill.

She went back to bed, trying to sleep, still trying to shake her nightmare off. If only Chris was there to talk to her. This secret was consuming her. He had noticed that she had been distant and 'cold', but the truth was that it was really hard not to share something so important with the one she loved. She had made up her mind. She would find a way of telling him. He said things were doing good in Texas, at least apparently. She just hoped she could tell him in person, looking at his eyes.

* * *

><p>Claire and Leon were on the way to the airport, running a little late. His flight to Chicago was taking off one hour before her flight to New York. He didn't seem to be in a hurry and that was driving her mad.<p>

'Leon, do you want to miss this flight?'

'Yeah, in fact we should both miss them.'

'Ugh, Leon, come on, we're late!'

She didn't know what was about to come. Leon smirked maliciously as she rushed to put her bags in the trunk of the cab.

They arrived at the Heathrow at 8am and his flight was leaving in 45 minutes. _Are you serious, Leon?_ She thought to herself. She hated how he only did what he wanted, whenever and however he wanted.

She stopped trying dragging Leon to the gate and looked at him with an unbelievable face. He gave her a crooked smile.

'What the hell, Leon? I don't want to say goodbye, either, but that's being irresponsible.'

Leon came closer to Claire and cupped her face. He didn't care they were in a public place. He kissed her lightly and gave her an envelope. Claire opened it clueless and saw airline tickets in there. She looked back to Leon's eyes and saw they looked naughty. _What has he done, for Christ's sake?_

It was a ticket to New York, under his name. Her mouth opened to a perfect O circle as she looked at him with questioning eyes.

'That's where we're both going, Claire. No need to rush now, right?'

She gasped in surprise.

'But Leon, what about your meeting in Chicago?' She always tried reasoning, that was typically _Claire_, he thought.

'Canceled. Do you think a meeting will stop me from being with you a little longer? I need some damn vacation.' He let out one of his most charming smiles.

'My place is a mess.' She said with worry, trying to make up reasons not to understand what was going on.

'I don't care. As long as I am in the mess with you.'

His lips touched hers delicately and she thought for one second that she was falling down. His rusky voice woke her up from her reverie.

'There is another small envelope you didn't see.'

She opened the big envelope again and saw a smaller one inside, in beige color. She had been so focused on the airline ticket that she had forgotten about the other envelope.

Leon wished he could freeze that moment for the rest of his life: when her blue eyes sparkled with surprise at what she saw. A beautiful ring with a small sapphire stone lay in Claire's palm. She became speechless.

'That… is so beautiful.'

'Well, I remember you once mentioned, when we were in Morocco, that you loved sapphires because they matched your hair.' They both smiled. 'And you also said you didn't want a diamond because of how many people end up in misery because of one tiny stone. So I thought you'd like this one that I know it's legitimately 'not condemned'.' He chuckled. 'I know it's not that different, but I had good intention.' He said simply, smirking at his own comment.

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'So… does it mean...'

'In fact, it'll mean whatever you want, Claire. Either a sweet gift from the man you love… or a gift from the man who wants to marry you.'

The world span around her. She couldn't hear anything in the loud airport. She could just see his eyes. _Charming eyes._ Eyes that had just told her he wanted to be with her. _Forever_. How could this be true? Was she dreaming?

'Claire.' He called, waking her up again.

'Thanks… It's really beautiful.'

'So,' he asked anxiously, 'what will it be?'

She looked deeply in his eyes and smiled.

'A gift from the one I want to be with.' She paused. 'Hopefully forever.'

Leon smiled at her honest comment and kissed her with passion again. He broke the kiss and their heads glued together.

'I love you, Claire.'

'I love you, too, babe.'

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

Her head rested on his shoulder when they were in the plane, right after it took off from Heathrow. She looked at the ring that perfectly fit her finger.

'Sorry I had to put it in an envelope. I just wanted to surprise you.'

'That was the best surprise I've ever had.' She said, eyes fixed on the stone.

'I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression. I want to be with you and I want to marry you someday, Claire. But we don't have to rush.'

'No, we don't. It's been so perfect that I'm scared of moving fast. But I didn't say no to you, Leon. I do want to marry you. I just want to live day by day for a while.'

Their eyes met as she lifted her head up.

'You're definitely my girl.' Leon smiled as he held her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

_Finally together… _

* * *

><p>Jill looked outside the window. She loved watching the hard rain. Not that thin type of rain in America, that only annoyed people and caused traffic. She loved the sound of it hitting the brick roof of Josephine's house. She looked at herself in the mirror and she liked what she saw. She was wearing a long green dress that she'd borrowed from Josephine. It was tight to her body and she could see the small bump in her stomach. She couldn't believe that even after being raped, she couldn't still hate that child. She wondered if she was crazy. What if the child had issues? The doctor couldn't see anything wrong with the child yet, but it was too soon. She felt like she was betraying Chris in letting him out of that, but she thought it was wise. Chris cared way too much about her and if she knew her friend the way she thought she did, she knew that he would drop everything, meet her, and talk her into an abortion. That's why she needed the support from friends like Sheva or Josh. They were not so close to her yet, and it was easier not to make judgments. Besides she could tell they were more conservative and would do everything to save a child.<p>

Jill was very hot so she tied her hair up, even though Josephine told her not to. She had just colored it brown. She hated what had happened to her hair, that awful discolorization after all those experiments. Memories of Excella crushed her mind again. She hated that b*** so much. She wanted her to burn in hell along with Wesker.

Josh's voice interrupted her line of thoughts.

'Wow, who is the pretty brunette that no one introduced me to yet?'

Jill couldn't help but smiling at his sense of humor.

'I thought you liked me blonde better.'

'Well. Hair color doesn't really matter, but I actually think you look nicer this way.'

'As I said before, I bet you say this to every woman, Mr. Stone.'

'Again, only the pretty ones, Miss Valentine.'

They laughed in a comrade mood.

'But seriously, how are you holding on?'

'Fine, Josh. A lot of nausea, but I guess it's normal. By the way, Josephine is an angel.'

'Well, I'm lucky to have her as a sister.'

'Guess you never told me that, brother.' Josephine said, showing up and giving Josh a hug. 'In fact, Miss Valentine is a great company. But how stubborn she is!'

'Me? Why, Josephine?' Jill asked, untying her hair, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

'Well, first of all she talks me into dying her hair. Pregnant women shouldn't dye their hair. It could kill the baby!'

Jill laughed at her comment.

'Since when? People do it all the time.'

'Well, it's okay now, Miss Valentine, but you'd better watch for your health. You know your state is… delicate. We don't know what to expect.'

Jill sighed, in agreement.

'I know, dear. Thank you for reminding me of being a good girl all the time.'

'Man, I knew you were trouble.' Josh said, smiling and walking back to the kitchen. 'Why does God always send me complicate women to watch for?'

They laughed and dined together like a harmonious family. Jill wished she could freeze moments like those for a little while. She felt her body freeze at the thought of what was about to come.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Definitely wrong, Chris thought. Things hadn't been perfect between Sheva and him since he left. He knew it wasn't a distance issue. She had seemed worried, unfocused, and in a hurry to get off the phone. Then Jill disappeared out of nothing. His senses were never wrong. He knew Jill wasn't dead after she jumped out of that window with Wesker and he had been right. He also sensed that Sheva knew what was going on. Why was she keeping something like that from him? Maybe she couldn't talk. But she was involved.<p>

He looked at his watch. His plane was leaving in fifteen minutes. He couldn't believe he got dismissed so easily. He begged Barry for leaving. He wasn't in a good mood for constant fights with Jessica when his long time partner had just vanished. Barry simply nodded at his request to leave and said: 'Go figure it out, Redfield. Personal issues way more complicated than what we do here.'

* * *

><p>One week had passed by quickly to Jill, but it felt like years to Sheva. She called Josephine's house through a disposable cell phone and couldn't be any happier when she heard Jill's voice on the line. She seemed more than fine, cheery and in very good mood. She kept Sheva posted in all the details since she had come back to Africa. According to her quick paced descriptions, she went back to being a sexy brunette; her nauseas were killing her but she would be all fine after ten minutes with her head in the toilet; Josephine's food was heavenly and she wouldn't stop munching on kanyahs (typical African snacks made of peanuts) and coconut pies; she worried about getting fat and losing her waistline. Sheva smiled at her flowing streaming description and tried to imagine a woman like her, full of fire and determination, surviving in a calm and peaceful village in West Africa.<p>

'But tell me. How've you been?' Jill asked, focusing totally on her friend now.

'Good. Nothing much going on.' Sheva answered firmly, knowing her life was a little chaotic at the moment with all the changes.

'How's Chris?'

'He left me a message yesterday. He thinks he'll be done by the end of the week. Apparently he and Jessica are still on cat fights.'

'Ha ha ha. I love it when he fights with those stubborn new agents that won't agree with him. Lovely.'

'Well, I told him to stop being so pig-headed and see her point too.'

'But… that's not what I asked, Sheva.'

Sheva sighed deeply and Jill could definitely hear her tension.

'It's been tough, Jill. He knows I'm up to something.'

'What do you mean? Does he know…?'

'It's not a secret anymore, Jill. Everyone knows you ran away. He was quickly informed. You have no idea what I had to deal with the day after you ran away.'

'I'm sorry…'

'Well, your secret is safe. But I think he knows I'm involved.'

'Sheva… I promise you. I won't let him be mad at you. I'll tell him I practically forced you into this mess.'

'It's okay, Jill. Your safety is very important now.'

'So is he to you, Sheva. If you feel it's time, you can tell him. I know how honest you are and you haven't been yourself lately because of me. I feel guilty.'

'Hold on a second. There's someone at the door.'

Sheva hurried to the door. Who could it be that late? Claire and Leon had left already and she hadn't befriended any of her coworkers enough to invite them in. Her jaw felt heavy at the sight of him standing at the door, with his blue backpack unceremoniously hanging on his shoulder.

'Chris…' She muttered inaudibly.

'Hey. Good to see you.' He said with a mysterious and dark smile.

'I'll call you later…' Sheva whispered to Jill on the phone.

Chris gently took the phone out of her hands and placed on his right ear.

'How are you doing, Jill?'

Jill's head was spinning and she almost hit the floor, when she felt a hand supporting her back behind her. Josh. He asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't respond to him.

'Chris…' It was all she could say.

'Are you okay?' He asked calmly and slowly.

'Yes…' She quietly responded in a whisper.

'Where are you?' His gaze never left Sheva's, as he closed the door behind him. His lover felt her blood getting colder at the revelation of Jill's escape.

'Africa. Don't worry about me. I just… want to have my baby.'

'What?' His eyes grew wider.

'I'm pregnant. And you know what BSAA will do if they find out.'

'How come… Wait a minute. Wesker?' He circled around Sheva's room like a hurricane.

'Yes. Sheva will explain it all to you, Chris. I'm sorry but I didn't want to jeopardize your mission. It's not her fault, I swear. I practically made her do that.'

'Who's guarding you?'

'Josh.'

'Hum…'

'Chris. Later. Take care of Sheva now, she's been through a lot. So have we. Good night.'

He heard nothingness as he pressed the END button of her phone. His eyes were still locked on hers and Sheva couldn't tell what he was feeling. She moved away from his gaze and walked to the kitchen to get some water, finding some reason not confront him that late at night.'

'I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Chris. I was dying to, but Jill asked me not to for a while.'

He didn't respond, just staring fixedly at her.

'Look', she said impatiently, 'you can be mad at me, or even hate me. I won't blame you. Just… don't tell me what I was supposed to do because you were not on my shoes.' She paused to drink her water. 'She wants to have Wesker's child. Let her have her damn child and deal with that.' She was shocked at the mean tone of her own voice.

The sound of her glass hitting the granite counter echoed through her small flat. She was wrapped on a warm robe but she still felt nervously cold.

Chris lowered his gaze.

'I just can't believe you left me out of this. I trusted you, Sheva. I trusted both you and Jill and now…' He stopped talking, but she knew what he meant. He was hurt by their attitude of leaving him in the dark. She wasn't sure if he was going to trust her anymore. _Oh well…_

* * *

><p>'It's all my fault.' Jill spilled, trying to fight the shakiness of her hands while holding the glass of water.<p>

'It's going to be fine, Jill. You did what you had to do.'

'No, I didn't, Josh. I involved you and Sheva in this mess. I was selfish and I didn't care if you two would be in trouble. You know you can both lose your jobs because of me.'

'Well, I confess that in the beginning I also thought this was a way too crazy. But seeing you now I can tell that your maternal instincts are bigger than anything. And I get that.'

He smiled and his words warmed her and diminished a bit of her guilt and fear. He was right. She was a mother now and she cared about her child more than anything.

'I just… don't understand why I care so much about this child, Josh. I still don't get it. I never wanted to be a mother and I knew that in the past I would have considered an abortion. So why this now?'

'I'm no woman to answer you that.' She smiled at his remark. 'But that's the magic of pregnancy. It changes people. We'll help you, Jill. You'll have this baby, stay here a while and then…' Josh paused, not sure what her plans were yet.

'And then I don't know…' She laughed at her own predicament.

'Well, live day by day. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow Josephine will take you to town to shop and if I know my sister well, she'll make you walk for hours.'

She felt happy. Living a simple life at Josephine's house was making her feel relaxed and peaceful. She wanted to focus on the present, on being healthy for the baby. But she needed to think of the future. She fell asleep at the thought of what holding her baby in her arms would feel like.

* * *

><p>Sheva woke up from her light sleep with his weight on her bed. He shifted to her side and held her close, behind her back. She was surprised she had fallen asleep after all.<p>

Chris hadn't said much, but his silence was even more hurtful than words. She had told him that there was nothing that could be done now and he had to deal with that. Besides she wouldn't be apologizing to him the whole night. If he wanted to leave her the door was still open. She was surprised that she could have been able to say that, even though she didn't mean it. But she wouldn't cope with an accusing boyfriend at this point. She was tired and she felt she had done the right thing. Chris stopped talking to her for the rest of the night and just sat down by the TV, browsing channels and avoiding her presence.

She could feel his breath on her left ear.

'I'm sorry, Sheva.'

'You did nothing wrong.' She said in a whisper.

'Neither did you.'

She turned her head to him.

'Do you think so?'

'I admire how much you care for people. But please, don't hide anything from me again. I promise I won't interfere on your decisions. I'm not like that.' His eyes were mellow and honest. Her heart melted at the sight of that amazing man beside her. She smiled, touching his face.

'I'm sorry I scolded you and told you to leave.'

He smiled and she could tell he wasn't hurt.

'I knew you didn't mean it, love. You were just being who you are: an amazing friend and human being. Totally selfless. I'm proud you helped Jill. It's just that I care for her a lot and worry about her running away with… Wesker's child.' He shook the thought of his head.

'She'll be fine. We'll take care of her.' She looked deeply into his dark blue eyes. 'I've missed you, Chris.'

'So have I, Sheva.' He moved a strand of hair out of her face. 'Guess I haven't kissed you yet.'

She chuckled and shifted to his side.

'What are you waiting for?'

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' He teased her skin on top of her breast with is thumb. 'I'm 'hungry' for you. I'll keep you awake all night if I start. Don't want you to have dark circles when you show up at work…' He smiled maliciously.

Sheva responded his teasing by gently placing her hand underneath his undershirt and caressing his hard chest.

'I'm off tomorrow.'

His eyes had almost turned black and she could see the furious desire in them. Chris devoured her mouth, kissing her with every intention he had. She couldn't tell how long it took him to be inside her but she would guess it was less than ten seconds. His eyes wouldn't leave hers as he pressed into her, muttering inaudibly that he loved her.

Things had finally back to normal, she thought, happy and sated with his release inside her.

* * *

><p>Jill couldn't go to sleep that night. Josephine's herbal tea hadn't helped much. It was still raining and she tried to focus on the raindrops hitting her window. After a long time, she fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_She was in a beautiful garden, wearing a hat to cover her tired eyes from the sun and a long dress. She could see her own brown hair dancing on the wind as she gazed at the river. When she turned around, she saw him. He was calmly staring at her, and she could see his own eyes as he had no sunglasses. 'Finally, together.' He told her, walking slowly towards her. He touched her huge belly delicately and stared at her eyes. 'The three of us.' _


	12. Run, devil, run!

_I'm so sorry I've been taking too long to update. Got caught in classes... The next chapters should be shorter but it'll take me less time to update_.

* * *

><p>Jill could smell the freshness of the produce that was exposed on big tables in the market. Her stomach would simply rumble at the sight of colorful fruits. Josephine would give her samples of everything, knowing she was craving for some.<p>

'This way you're turning me into a fat balloon, Josie.'

'Not if you're munching on fruits, instead of pies and pastries. I'll have to get all those things out of my fridge or you will be really fat.'

Jill laughed at her honesty.

'No, please, don't take my kanyas. Take everything else, though.'

'Humpf. You like kanyas today. Tomorrow you might call Josh in the middle of the night again and ask him for something weird to eat like you did last week.'

'Right… Poor Josh, I owe him so many hours of sleep.'

'Well, he's got a good heart and he won't let a woman hungry.' Josephine interrupted their chatting when a couple was approaching them. She whispered in Jill's ear. 'You aren't Jill, remember that.'

'Sure…'

'Salut, monsieur et madame Lespat. Ravi de vous voir ce matin.'

'Salut, Josephine, ca va?'

'Ca va. This is my friend Caroline from Atlanta, United States. I met her in a safari trip to Tanzania. She's taking a break from her husband here and we're shopping.' Josephine commented, giving a funny smirk.

_What an actress!_ Jill thought, her mind and body relaxed from all the tension that she had been through the last few days.

She would still dream of him every night. The same dream all the time, except that every night it became a little longer and pieces were added to it, like a puzzle. This time he had told her that 'their' child was special. He had been designed to be special. _He!_ She couldn't help but wanting to dream again and know the end of her dream. Was that monster alive in her mind? Was he watching her all the time? Reading her thoughts? The thought gave her chills all over her body. She would focus on the good moments whenever she could think of them. The night before she felt the baby moving for the first time. _Wasn't it too fast?_ It really didn't matter. She didn't want to wake Josephine up so she rushed to the couch to tell Josh about the new thing and he was happily surprised. After that she couldn't go to sleep.

She wanted Chris to be there so much. The thought made her sad for a while. She missed her friend, but she knew they couldn't see each other so soon because of BSAA. They had been tracking every movement he made. He had declared his relationship with Sheva public now, in an attempt to change the focus of BSAA's search. He was around her all the time and told Barry he would be working at the HQ that month to sort things out. Sheva told Jill that they were searching for her in the US, and had been checking on her family members. That made her deadly mad. Her family didn't even have the chance to see her since she was rescued and they were now being tormented by stupid and useless agents.

Josh had noticed her uneasiness and stayed by her side. He made her some tea and watched TV with her, talking about the news and what was going on in the world, in an attempt to distract her from her cruelest fears. If only it worked…

She was so thankful to him and Josephine. She didn't know what would have happened to her if they didn't exist. Well, as a matter of fact she knew. She would be kept in an examination room just like she had been kept by Wesker on the first 6 months after he caught her. She would be their experiment, their lab rat.

Now being outside on a warm sunny day helped her clear her thoughts. She tried on multiple dresses. Dresses had never been her style but it would be a perfect disguise. No one, except Chris would be able to recognize her now. Her hair was shorter and dark. Her face a little more round and her body was curvier. She was a different person. And she would be everything she could be to save her child.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Chris had arrived and things couldn't be better for Sheva. She was super busy training a group of eighteen-year-olds who wanted to start their careers at the BSAA. Sheva gave them her best in terms of assistance and emotional support. On their first meeting, she told the group all about her life before the BSAA. They admired Sheva and saw her as a model, a reference. Sheva saw her young self in those girls. She remembered when she was only sixteen and met Cyril for the first time. He was like a father to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris watched her as she trained the young girls and thought the sight was amazing. Somehow Sheva looked like those girls, still fresh, naïve, and uncorrupted. At the same time she showed such strength and stamina that was hard to believe how young she really was. How mature she was at 23 compared to what he had been. He wondered what she would be like in ten years. Hopefully not screwed up like him.<p>

Even though watching Sheva training young girls was a delightful sight, he couldn't get Jill out of his mind. He still didn't agree with the whole Sheva and Josh plot, but what else could he do? Africa was probably the safest place for her to be. But secretly he was planning to find a reason to go there. Sheva couldn't know about it. He knew how paranoid and annoyingly responsible she could be and she would give all the 'you-don't-know-you-will-put-her-through' speech since protecting Jill had been her top priority at the moment.

He had thought that was a twisted and funny concept. He had never thought Jill and Sheva would become partners in crime and that idea also seemed sexy to him. Two women he had loved, plotting against his back, to protect one another. Dirty thoughts crossed his mind, since he was a man, but he just chuckled at them. They were his life (along with Claire) and he would do everything to keep them safe. Claire was in heaven now, he thought. Her voice on the phone showed she was in a place where she had meant to be. The son of a bi.., he meant, Leon, was doing a good job, apparently. He wasn't the perfect man for his sister, he confessed, not the one of his dreams, but… who would be? Nobody would ever be good enough for Claire. She was the most selfless and sweet person he'd ever met. So much like his mom… Thinking about his mom also made him sad. But he had other things to think about now.

His Sheva was safe. Safe in his arms every night as they fell asleep together after talking about their days or making love. Safe teaching those 18-year-olds who were harmless. He thought that was the perfect job for her: never be put in an arena of death. Only training. It was also stupid. He knew Sheva was a potential killer and had amazing combat skills. She could probably beat another woman as skilled as Jill. It would be an interesting fight to see. Again, those dirty thoughts. He laughed even louder.

'Laughing so early in the morning, agent Redfield?'

Celia eyed him curiously.

'You don't want to know about it…' He responded bluntly, pouring himself some coffee.

'Certainly not.' She cleared her throat. 'As you know, your former partner was last seen in this facility. I was wondering if there is anything else you'd like to share with me.'

'Nothing other than what I already told you.' He answered as calmly as a sea.

'You see, Mr. Redfield. Your position here will be to locate your partner. No matter what it takes.' She said assertively, leaving the room after picking up some charts.

Chris trembled with her last words. _What the hell did she mean with that?_

He had been told that he would be looking for Jill as soon as he came in for his 'chat' with the president of BSAA three days ago. Why was Celia on his business now? And how could he actually see Jill without turning her in?

His coffee remained untouched at the kitchen table as he left.

* * *

><p>'Josh.' Jill called him as he was passed out on Josephine's bed.<p>

'Jill? What's wrong?' He asked, with a scared face. Being awaken abruptly didn't bring the best on him.

Her face was flushed with worry. Her eyes looked dark and morbid. A shrill went through his spine.

'I… I may need help.'

'What happened?' He sat down, eying her with attention.

She grabbed his hand and lightly placed on her bare stomach that was showing off between her shirt and pajama pants.

'Feel anything different from three days ago?' She asked, concern spread on her face.

He did feel. Something much bigger. He knew pregnancy moved fast, but that fast? He remembered his sister Corinne's pregnancies as he used to touch her belly all the time. Certainly nothing like that.

'Get dressed. We'll go to town right now.'

* * *

><p>Sheva took advantage of the fact that Chris was on one of those long ass meetings with the president and sneaked out of the facility.<p>

She walked towards an old hotel building at Oxford Street. She knocked at the door and her beautiful face partially showed as she opened the door with caution.

'Claire.' Sheva said in a relieved whisper.

'I'm very glad you called me.' She opened the door and hugged Sheva. 'Let's find her.'

'We gotta run.'

Claired nodded affirmatively as she got her phone out of her purse.


End file.
